Beauty and the Beast
by Writer Marx
Summary: Two souls; one cursed to remain a beast for all time unless they learned to love while the other wishes to find acceptance in the world. Their paths soon cross and with the help of enchanted servants and realization that they are more alike than different. But can this form a love that will be able to break the cruel curse? It's a tale as old as time with a Rizzoli and Isles twist.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: I've been inspired by the new 2017 movie, the French fairy tale and the 1991 Disney classic and I know I got another story but this one is not leaving me alone. So, I'm working on this and the other story "Beyond the Page." Also for now, italics is the narrator breaking the fourth wall and yes, the Beauty and the Beast music helped the writing process.  
**

 **Summary: Two souls; one cursed to remain a beast for all time unless they learned to love while the other wishes to find acceptance in the world. Their paths soon cross and with the help of enchanted servants and realization that they are more alike than different. But can this form a love to break the cruel curse? It's a tale as old as time with a Rizzoli and Isles twist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original Beauty and the Beast tale nor Rizzoli and Isles, that all belongs to other parties.**

* * *

 _ **Writer Marx presents**_

 _ **"Beauty and the Beast"**_

* * *

The Prologue

 _You're a bit far from where you're supposed to be? Oh well, either someone will look for you or not but it doesn't matter if you roam around these days but, since you're here in the library, perhaps I can interest you to a story?_

 _Ah…I see I've caught your attention. Get comfortable; I think this one will interest you…involves adventures, heroes and magic…and with those ideas, how shall I start it?_

 _Oh I guess with the same old saying…_

Once upon a time, there were two fighting kingdoms. It had been a long old grudge that had gone for many years until someone suggested a crazy yet brilliant idea: an alliance between the two kingdoms through the marriage of the ruling entities' heirs, which would create a beautiful peace (hopefully).

Many people hoped it would be especially in the villages that surrounded both kingdoms. When the wedding day came, the peace was sealed. From that day on, there was a new beginning for the kingdoms.

With the marriage, the young couple built a new castle far from their homes. Villages formed in their providences and soon, the new kingdom began to prosper. Years went by and what looked wonderful on the outside to the villagers when it came to their rulers didn't reflect the inside. Those who knew their rulers truly were the servants.

Despite the air of mystery about their rulers when it came to their private lives, it didn't stop the villagers from praising them. Their rulers gave hope and showed kindness to the people, bringing hope for more things to come especially the welcoming of a child.

But rumors spread when local doctors and apothecaries came in and out of the castle. Many pondered if the queen couldn't bear child until one day, it was announced that a child was born as the sunset and a moon rose into the summer sky.

A baby girl it was and it seemed to reflect a new chapter for the kingdom or so, they thought.

 _This is when the true story begins..._

The little baby princess grew up to become spoiled and selfish. The lack of kindness seeped out of her pores and unlike her parents, who hid their private lives. She was very boisterous about what she did and didn't care who knew about it. She enjoyed the sight of the material objects that hung on her walls and indulged in many vices.

But, the villagers didn't seem to mind as long as the princess had her guards continue their patrols and continued to throw her extravagant parties.

It was during one of those extravagant parties that her life and many others' lives changed forever.

It was a summer's night when this party occurred and everyone in the kingdom was there. The princess sat on her throne, dressed in a black coat with gold trimmings with black riding pants, watching her subjects dance to the music that echoed in the ballroom. Despite the warmth on the inside, a horrible thunderstorm was happening on the outside.

"Storm's getting worse," an older servant whispered to a younger one.

"And knowing the Mistress…"

"No one stays."

While the two spoke, two piercing brown eyes continued to watch the dancers. The eyes then darted across the room to a beautifully dressed woman. Their eyes connected and a smirk formed on the princess' face, knowing she was going to have a pleasurable time _later_ and yet, with this knowledge, she felt a harsh pang in her heart; an empty feeling almost.

She then looked down at her hands, her eyes locking on the sight of the scars on her hands.

"Oh my god," she heard several people shout, breaking her gaze and bringing her attention toward the glass doors that opened with a figure crouched at the archway.

The princess stood from her chair and walked across the ballroom floor to the figure. She grabbed a torch from the wall and raised it to the figure's face. Suddenly, she jumped back for the figure was an ugly old beggar woman.

"What do you want," the princess questioned.

"Please...I…I need a place to stay for the night." The princess scoffed at these words but the beggar continued and placed her hand into her cloak, pulling out a beautiful white rose. At the sight, the princess leaned forward and took the rose from the beggar's hand.

The petals were delicate and intricate, soft to run against the skin. The princess twirled the rose by its stem then glanced at the beggar before she dropped the beautiful flower onto the ground then stepped on it.

She kicked it back to the beggar and let out a laugh before she looked back at her one of her servants. "Get her out of here," she ordered.

"Mistress…"

" _Now!"_

The servant approached the beggar and looked down at the crushed rose then brought their gaze toward the beggar. The servant's eyes widened at the sight for the beggar's eyes glowed a golden yellow as did her hands.

"What the-"

Suddenly, the servant flew across the ballroom by a glowing blast, hitting a mirror and shattering it into pieces.

Everyone screamed with the partygoers fleeing the castle while guards drew their swords, charging toward the beggar but the powers she possessed were too powerful for another blast making the guards hit the wall.

The princess then watched in pure shock as the ugly beggar woman rose from the floor and changed form to a beautiful womanly form. Realizing what she done and who stood before her _now_ , the princess kneeled and began to apologize, "Enchantress, please forgive me for my cruelty."

"You speak false words," the Enchantress retorted. She then waved her hand toward the crush rose, returning its former beauty and pureness. It glowed and floated in the air while the Enchantress continued, "You are selfish, unkind, cold, and do not understand what it means to show compassion, Princess."

" _Please_ , I can change."

"LIES!"

The yell caused the princess to fall onto her back. She then looked up to see the Enchantress looking down at her; their eyes locked until the Enchantress broke her gaze and took hold of the glowing white rose. She waved it over the princess and spoke, "Due to these qualities, I curse you…"

"No," the princess yelled; she then felt pain coming from her spine causing her to yell even more but, in agony.

"…With a reflection of who you are on the inside. The only way to break my curse is to learn to love someone and earn their love in return before the last petal on this rose falls and turn black as the night. If you don't, you shall remain a beast for all time."

With these words, the princess transformed completely but she wasn't the only one cursed.

The castle and all who live there were cursed as well and as the years passed, they watched as their mistress hide from the world with an enchanted mirror that showed her the outside world and a book that could take her anywhere.

There were many more that came along with the curse. But, the princess couldn't care less about what other enchantments in the castle for her mind was elsewhere, wondering in her sorrow and anger of who could ever love a beast?

* * *

 **Please review and hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up on this story and the other one. I appreciate your support!  
**


	2. Ch 1: That Odd Girl Named Maura

**Glad everyone like the prologue! Here we go! Also as the story progresses expect some Easter eggs! Try to point them out!  
**

 **Disclaimer: Read the Prologue**

* * *

" _ **I want adventure in the great wide somewhere/ I want it more than I can tell…And for once it might be grand to have someone understand/ I want so much more than they've got planned" – "Belle (Reprise)" from "Beauty and the Beast"**_

* * *

Ch. 1: That Odd Girl Named Maura

 _The Enchantress made the curse a very difficult one to break and gradually, the days became months and the months became years. Ten years passed and the villagers, with some magic by the Enchantress, they forgot about the castle, the princess, and the servants._

 _The village called Menken was quiet somewhat with the everyday gossip. The gossip became more frequent when the villagers' attention focused on one person in particular._

* * *

"Is she really-"

"I can't believe she's doing this…"

"A woman…"

"Doctor Pike won't like this."

It was the same old whispers that she heard whenever the villagers came to observe her. She didn't do it often but when she noticed one of the villagers injured, she asked if she could help them. Some reject immediately for she's a woman and wasn't a doctor but others, such as the children and the poor, would take her help.

She closed her eyes briefly; trying to collect herself then heard a little voice ask, "Will it hurt, Maura?"

Maura's eyes looked up at the young girl that sat on the wooden table with the open cut on her knee. The little girl had fallen from her horse and when her mother tried to bring her to Doctor Pike, it turned out that the doctor wasn't even in town. The mother wasn't sure what to do and that was when Maura came in the picture.

The young woman was a unique person indeed but others looked at her uniqueness as odd. Since she was a little girl, Maura was quite smart for her age and as she grew, her intelligence showed as well as her beauty. She showed interest in subjects that people found quite abnormal such as science and medicine especially since she was a woman, which Doctor Pike emphasized immensely.

However, this knowledge came helpful. No one would admit it but they depended on Maura who was more competent than Pike. She knew what to do but still, people didn't want to admit that the odd girl was actually better than their own doctor.

Maura examined the wound once more then got up from her knees, dusting her grey dress then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Alright, I'm going to try to close it okay," the young woman told the child.

"But it won't hurt?"

 _It might a lot_ , Maura thought but she knew better to tell the little girl this. Instead, she turned back to the girl and answered softly, "I can't say it won't hurt, Anna but what I'm going to do is going to make your leg a lot better." She then gestured to the little girl's mother and said, "Just hold your mama's hand."

The little girl nodded and took hold of her mother's hand while Maura picked up the needle, sterilized it over the fire then looked at the young girl. Maura took in a deep breath then released it as she crouched back down to the girl's knee. Without warning, Maura began to fix the girl's knee with the little girl whimpering in pain.

"I know, honey. It's almost over," Maura reassured as she did another stitch.

The villagers gazed in awe at how fast Maura's hands were; delicate but quick. They didn't show the age like Pike's did but Maura showed skill unlike Pike (something that most of the villagers wouldn't admit).

Maura placed the final stitch then cut the string off. She checked the leg then grabbed a bandage and began to wrap the leg gently. After it was done, she looked up at the little girl and stated to her softly, "You were very brave."

"I was?" Maura nodded and the little girl continued, "But I cried."

"But you were still very brave! I know I couldn't do that."

"Really?"

Maura could feel the hives forming along her chest. She cleared her throat and stood up, continuing to speak to the child, "Really. Just stay off that leg for a bit. It should heel in a couple of weeks."

The mother lifted her child from the table then looked at Maura. "Thank you, Madam Isles," she thanked.

"Of course," Maura smiled.

As they walked away, the crowd began to disburse as well. Maura began to clean the table when she heard horses approaching. She looked up and sighed at the sight for it was Ian Faulkner and his lackey, Gabriel Dean.

Faulkner was the local hunter who specialized in medicine like Maura, he was even more competent than Pike but he was pompous as well. He thought he was the best and his friend, Dean encouraged it immensely, making Ian's ego bigger. He knew that he was the most eligible bachelor in the village; he loved the attention especially when all the women gawked at him like he was the universe.

However, he wanted one woman's attention the most and that was Maura's. He tried everything to impress her (in his eyes) but it seemed that Maura wasn't willing to bite but it didn't stop Faulkner from pursuing her.

"Good day, Maura," Ian greeted as he stepped off his horse.

Maura turned her head and greeted politely, "Hello Ian."

"I see you've been busy," he commented at the sight of the needles and wraps. Maura nodded and Ian walked behind her briefly then stood at her side, a little bit too close to Maura's liking. "You shouldn't be working so hard, Maura," he commented.

"I'm not working, Ian. I'm helping people."

"Maybe she should just help her father," Gabriel whispered but it was loud enough for Maura to hear. At those words, Maura placed the rest of the bandages in her satchel then pushed by Ian and Gabriel. Dean chuckled a bit until he was hit in the back of the head, prompting him to cringe in pain and ask, "What was that for?"

Ian shook his head and walked away with Gabriel trailing behind while Maura began to walk through the crowd on the opposite direction.

The young woman lived in the small town for as long as she could remember but even growing up in the town, she stood out with her father. "Mama, make me fly," Maura turned her head to see a little girl being lifted by her mother with them both laughing.

A sad smile formed on Maura's face briefly then faded away as she approached a cottage at the very edge of town. It was quite big with a small stable for their horse, Bass that also included a couple chickens and ducks. She approached the front door, hearing the muffled sounds of a violin being played. She smiled at the sound then opened the door slowly to reveal her father sitting by the fireplace, playing his violin.

He wasn't quite a young man but he wasn't considered very old in Maura's eyes. His eyes were closed as the small melody played from his fingertips. It was a song that she had heard her father play for many years but never explained if the song had words.

It had only three chords but it held such beauty.

Her eyes then traveled around her home that her father and her created together. Her father was a very artistic man; he played the violin but he also loved to sketch; a majority of them being Maura and her late wife, Constance who died when Maura was about four.

She didn't remember much about the quiet woman but she knew that her father loved her dearly and she felt the sentiment.

Then there was a sketch in particular that always caught her eye.

It was a sketch of a little girl running in a field, chasing after a butterfly. The facial expression of the young child was hard to decipher as well as the place. All she knew that it was definitely not her.

Her father never explained it and when she did ask about it, he didn't want to talk about it. It was a mystery to her and something for once that her father didn't wish to confide in her.

Maura closed the door, having it echo a little bit which prompted Arthur to stop playing. He looked up and smiled, "Maura! I didn't hear you leave the cottage, my dear."

She removed her satchel, placing it on her chair then replied, "I had to return some books back to Cailin."

"How is she?"

"She's well," Maura smiled.

Her father then placed his violin down onto the ground and watched his child move across the room. Suddenly, he noticed some red on her apron, which created a worried expression on his face and prompted him to ask, "What happened?"

"Huh?"

Maura looked down and Arthur walked quickly over. "Are you okay? Were you injured," he questioned as he examined her.

"Papa, I'm fine," Maura grasped her father's hands. "I had to help a little girl with a cut on her leg."

He relaxed and sighed, "Oh…" The young woman giggled and kissed her father's forehead. She removed her apron and placed it down on the table with Arthur relaxing back at his chair. As he gained his focus, Arthur watched as his child walked across the room, gazing at all the sketches he had before she took a seat and sighed. "What's wrong, Maura," he asked softly.

"I..." Maura looked up at the ceiling then at her father. "I don't fit in with the village," she confessed.

"Now, what makes you say that?"

Maura looked out the window, watching as the villagers walk. They seemed so happy and they laugh together but once she stepped out, they stopped laughing and seemed to stare at her as if she was a specimen in a jar. "They think I'm weird and boring," Maura expressed.

"You? Weird and boring? Please, you are the most smartest and loveliest girl that I know."

"But, you're my papa." She stood up from her chair and continued, "They think that I don't hear what they say but I do. They say I'm weird and Maura the Bora-"

"How unoriginal."

"Papa…"

"What about Ian Faulkner? He doesn't think you're weird."

 _No, he sees me as a piece of meat._ "He and I don't…see eye to eye much," she expressed.

Arthur stood up and approached Maura. He pulled her into a tight hug then pulled back, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You are not weird or boring. They don't see the uniqueness you have. You just have to show it just like your mother did," Arthur expressed.

Maura smiled at this comment then felt her father pull away and rush over to his desk. "Speaking of that," he stated, placing his hand into his desk then pulled it back out to reveal a necklace in his hands. He handed it to her and she gazed at the unique marks that rested against the white background. "It's a bridge that your mother was born at. It was during a hard time and there was no chance for her to survive and yet, she did," her father narrated.

"It's beautiful."

"It's yours now."

Maura looked back at her father and pulled him into another hug. She listened to his heartbeat and said softly, "Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, my Maura."

 **R &I**

The day went by and the next day, Maura stood outside as she watched her father pack his horse. The message had come late in the evening from a wealthy merchant who wished for Arthur to perform for a party he had coming up. "Are you sure you'll be okay," Arthur asked as he saddled onto Bass.

"I think I can manage a couple of days," Maura joked.

Arthur chuckled, shaking his head, "Do you wish to bring something back?"

Maura approached the horse, petting him then replied, "I don't care what you bring back. Just come home safely."

The older man smiled and leaned over, hugging Maura then replied, "I promise, I will."

Arthur then nudged Bass, riding out of town while Maura watched from the stairs of the cottage.

For the rest of the day, Maura sat at the staircase and began to read. Most of her readings were toward the scientific field. She believed in facts as well but for some odd reason, she loved fairy tales as well even at age nineteen. Being stuck in the small town, she dreamt about leaving her village to find something out there or even someone. She wanted to see the world, learn new things, connect, and yet, she couldn't because she would have missed her father.

She placed her head back, gazing at the blue sky then touched her necklace. _I wish I knew you,_ she thought.

"Good day, Maura," she then heard.

She lifted her head up and looked over to see Ian standing on the road that was by her cottage. He had a bouquet of flowers and a bottle that only Maura can figure as a bottle of foreign wine. Maura closed the book that she was reading and groaned inwardly then she stood up and greeted back politely, "Hello Ian."

"I see that your father left town," Ian pointed out as he began to step onto the property.

"For a couple days only…"

She then began to walk to the front door. Noticing the cold shoulder that he was receiving from Maura, Ian spoke quickly, "I want to apologize for my friend's comment about your father."

"Thank you, Ian."

He pressed his lips together and stated loudly, "Maura, I don't think you've noticed but I have interest in you."

"Oh Ian, I've noticed…"

"Well great," Ian moved closer.

Maura bit her lip and opened the door. "You and I have a different opinion on 'great'."

"How so? You're smart and beautiful. I'm smart and handsome so it makes us a great couple. Your father would approve of such a match."

Maura rolled her eyes, _My father doesn't approve anything especially when he knows I'm quite fond of you._ She stepped inside and was about to close the door when she noticed that the door stopped. She glanced back to see Ian standing at the doorway with his boot, blocking the door from closing. "Ian…" Maura started.

"Maura, give me a chance."

"Why?"

"Think about it. You're single and anyone would want to marry me."

"I'm not just anyone, Ian."

Maura attempted to shut the door but Ian stopped her, "Maura, I know you're a smart woman but you're not thinking about the bigger picture."

"That be?"

Ian leaned against the door, "People think you're weird, Maura, honestly. What woman goes and does medicine? Not to mention, you tend to flaunt your knowledge."

" _Flaunt,"_ Maura emphasized in surprise, "when do I flaunt?"

"All the time. It's rather inappropriate."

"Education's inappropriate for women, not for men."

"Precisely! _You_ believe in it but others don't especially Pike and other townsfolk." Maura bowed her head and Ian continued, "Women are expected to be married and have children, not read books and sew wounds for young children."

When those words were said, Maura took a deep breath in then retorted with a fake smile, "You're absolutely right."

"I am…I mean, yes, I am," Ian buffed out his chest.

Maura stepped closer and continued, "However, you're right in _your_ perspective but, not _mine_." She then stepped on Ian's foot hard, prompting him to jump back in pain. She then slammed the door behind and locked it.

As the door slammed in his face, Ian stepped back and looked over to see Gabriel Dean looking at him. "I guess it didn't go well," Dean commented to his friend.

"I'll convince her to marry me," Ian retorted to Dean as he dumped the flowers to the side. He then opened the wine bottle and took a giant swig from it, "Mark my words."

She watched as they were walking away through her window. Once she noticed that they were gone, she let out a sigh of relief but, at the same time, a tear ran down her face. She wiped it away gently then walked toward the table where her father sat usually. She looked up at the sketches around her then gazed at the sketch at the little girl in the fields.

"Someone must feel the same way I do…out there," Maura whispered to herself.

* * *

"Dinner almost ready for the Mistress," a calm quiet voice inquired.

"Just a couple more minutes but back to business, have you noticed the rose," a boisterous woman's voice questioned.

"It's beginning to wilt…" an older voice answered

"We're doomed," a young man's voice commented.

"Thomas!"

"Just stating the obvious, Ma."

"We can't lose hope yet! We need to stay positive. It will happen soon, I feel it in my bones!"

"What bones," another young man's voice chuckled.

"Francesco, you-"

" _Hello?"_ The voices stopped talking at the sound and waited for a moment until they heard it again, " _Hello_?"

"Nana! Papa! Uncle Frankie! There's a man in the castle!"

"Oh dear…"

"Give him food," they heard suddenly.

"Mistress?!"

"Make sure he eats then get him out of here."

"Of course…"

There was a loud growl that followed and footsteps stomped up the staircase, with the Mistress disappearing within the castle.

* * *

 **Slowly getting into it! Review please and I hope to put a chapter of "Beyond the Page" soon! Thanks!**


	3. Ch 2: Trespassers

**A/N: New chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

" _ **It's not trespassing to go beyond your own boundaries." – Dewitt Jones**_

* * *

Ch. 2: Trespassers

Arthur was supposed to be in town however, as he went deeper into the woods, it seemed that night came upon them faster than expected. _Usually, it takes only a couple hours to reach the village but it seems the road is much…longer,_ the old man pondered as he looked around the trees that surrounded him.

"Bass, I think we're lost," the old man whispered into the horse's ear. He then heard a low growl in the distance, prompting Bass to step back with fear. "Easy there," he attempted to calm the horse until there was another growl followed by several howls. Bass jerked again but this time, Arthur could not calm the horse and it bolted, charging further into the forest. "Whoa boy," he shouted aloud.

The horse charged into the forest with Arthur was gripping on for dear life and since, he couldn't see the direction the horse was going but the forest had ideas.

As if by magic, the forest trees shifted and the roads bent without Arthur noticing and a passage formed for Bass to charge forward into. When the animal relaxed, Arthur looked around the area in confusion and realized that he wasn't in the forest but in front of a castle. "How is there a castle in the middle of nowhere," Arthur inquired aloud.

He tried to turn Bass out of the area until he stopped to see that there was no way to leave. Suddenly, it started to rain and thunder clapped, prompting Arthur to hop off Bass and walked the horse toward the stable that was toward the side.

Arthur then looked at the staircase of the castle, noticing that some of the torches were lit. He began to climb the staircase slowly until he reached the large doors with two handles of two lion's heads.

He pushed the door open slowly, peering inside and called out, "Hello?" When there was no answer, he called out once more and shouted, "Hello?" He entered the castle and closed the door behind him as he continued, "I don't know how I got here but I hope to ask for shelter from the storm."

Suddenly, a fire formed in the fireplace in the next room, making Arthur jump from where he stood. He moved slowly toward the room, walking pass a mirror, which prompted him to jump at the sight of his own reflection. He gazed it for a moment, fixed his collar of his coat then faced away from the mirror to walk inside. However, unknown to him, his reflection reappeared in the mirror with a curious expression then it disappeared.

When Arthur entered the room, he could feel the warmth that radiated from the fireplace. He walked towards it and attempted to dry himself off from the rain that had fallen upon him. He then looked over his shoulder to see a comfy looking chair that seemed to have taken a lot of wear and tear. "I hope you don't mind if I sit here," Arthur inquired softly.

"Do you think that's a good idea," Arthur heard a low whisper.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the sound and shouted, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

When no one replied, he moved toward the chair and took a seat on it. Arthur rested his head back for a couple minutes, closing his eyes until he felt something nudge his foot. He reopened his eyes and to his surprise, there was a cart sitting in front of him that had a small teapot, a cup with a plate of food.

"Thank you," Arthur stated aloud. He then picked up the fork and knife, cutting into the food and took a bite. He then lifted up the teapot; pour the tea in the cup then lifted the cup, taking a small sip from it. "My goodness, that's so good," he hummed in delight.

"Why thank you dear! At least, _someone_ appreciates my tea," Arthur heard suddenly.

" _Angela_ ," a hiss came.

"Who said that?"

"Oops…"

Arthur looked down and his eyes widened for the teapot had a face around the spout. A sheepish grin appeared on the teapot as she greeted sheepishly, "Hello…" Arthur lifted his hand but his face showed pure unadulterated fright as he stood from the chair shaking.

"Sir, I advise that you should sit." Arthur turned around to see a large suit of armor standing behind him. The poor musician attempted to back away from the armor until it spoke with the face cover moving as if it was a mouth, "Sir, please be calm."

"A bit late for that, Vincent," Angela retorted as the cart rolled around the chair and moved next to the armor. She then looked at Arthur who was gripping onto the armchair with his eyes darting from the teapot to the armor. "Oh Vincent, look at him, frightened to death," the teapot commented.

"I must be hallucinating. The food was under cooked and I passed out," Arthur muttered to himself. "Yes that's what happened."

"No, you're very much awake and Stanley worked on that…at least, I hope he did," Arthur turned his head to see his reflection leaning against the reflected fireplace. The reflection picked up the water bucket next to the fireplace, putting out the fire and the fire where Arthur stood by went out as well.

Frightened from everything that he saw, Arthur ran out of the room and out of the front doors while the furniture called out for him to come back into the castle. He ran toward Bass and jumped onto the saddle, attempting to rush out of the area but when he realized he couldn't run anywhere for he didn't know _where_ he entered.

Instead, he guided Bass toward a small area of a large garden.

He let out a huge breath, realizing that he was holding it since he left the castle. He wasn't sure how he was going to leave and he didn't want to stay in the rain for so long. "But I don't want to go back into that…place," he said aloud, looking back at the castle.

As if his words had a spell, the tree that was behind him, its branches moved and hung over Arthur, blocking out the rain. The man jumped slightly at this but didn't bother to move, knowing there was nowhere to go. He got off Bass once more and leaned against the tree for a moment, trying to collect himself. He then turned his head, taking in his surroundings until his eyes landed on one object that was out of place.

It was a grand piano in the middle of the garden.

 _How odd_ , he thought.

He walked toward the piano, seeing it covered in vines and dirt. It seemed to have not been touched for a long time, making Arthur ponder if it still held a tune. He ran his fingers along the chair for a second then took a seat. He then brought his attention toward the piano keys as well as a sheet music before he began to play the music.

Unknown to him, he was being watched and they were not liking it. But, nevertheless, they watched until Arthur stopped and continued to gaze at the sheet music. _Maura might like this_ , Arthur thought.

He began to pull on the sheet music until he realized it was stuck. He tried once more until he heard, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Bass reared and dashed off, finding a way out finally while Arthur fell backwards as a large being landed onto the piano. Despite the amount of weight, the piano did not collapse but made a loud sound of different chords being pressed. The being moved forward and growled, " _I_ have my servants _feed_ you and try _shelter_ you from the cold and you _repay me_ by touching something that doesn't belong to you and trying to take it!"

"Please…Please I don't mean any harm."

However, that wasn't enough and being grabbed Arthur with incredible strength, dragging him back into the castle.

* * *

A couple of days went by and Maura kept a vigilant as she would step outside onto the porch with her book, waiting for her father's return. She knew how it would take, she calculated her father's travels and usually, it would take three to four days but as day three came and gone, Maura had a tight feeling in her chest.

 _Don't start guessing,_ Maura thought to herself.

She glanced up at the sky, seeing the shade of it turning darker. It also signaled Maura for her to walk inside before Ian with Dean made their rounds. Since her father left, Ian tried every day to speak with Maura but she was quick on her toes and would head inside before he rounded the corner.

She closed the door when she heard Ian whistling while Dean commented, "You know she's avoiding you?"

Ian ignored Dean's comment and instead of staying behind the fence line, Ian pushed through the gate then up the path to the front door. "Maura," he called out as he knocked on the door loudly. Maura cringed, keeping her body pressed against the door as Ian continued, knocking harder. "I know you're in there," he stated aloud.

He knocked harder again and Maura watched as her mother's painting began to fall from the wall. She jumped forward, catching the painting while Ian stepped away and shouted, "I'll come back, Maura! Mark my way words, you can't avoid me forever."

Maura sighed, shaking her head as she mumbled, "I know he'll be back." She ran her thumbs along the frame of the painting then brought her attention to the empty spot but when she did look up, she was surprised to see a small door.

"What is this," she pondered.

She placed the painting down toward the side and examined the door, noticing that there was no handle. She bit her lip then stated softly, "I shouldn't open it. Papa hid it for a reason." Yet, Maura's curiosity was getting the better of her. She decided to look inside briefly since her father wasn't there. She walked toward her satchel and pulled out her small lancet; usually, she would use it to make small cuts on herbs but at the moment, it was going to be used to open the door.

She stabbed the side of the door and pushed down gently, prompting the door to pop open. Placing the lancet down, Maura open the door further and looked inside to see several papers inside. She pulled them out slowly and her eyes widened in surprise for they were sketches of a family but _not_ her family.

It was couple with the woman holding an infant in her arms while a little girl sat at the bottom of her father's feet. She then noticed her father's writing in the corner, which said lightly, "Doyle family."

She was about to look at the other drawings until she heard a loud neigh. At the sound, Maura placed the papers in her hand down on the table and opened the door to see Bass rushing toward the house. Noticing that her father's violin was still attached to the saddle, making Maura's heart pound loudly in her ears.

Maura rushed back inside the cottage, grabbing her cloak and satchel as well as medical supplies. She prayed he was okay but she also expected some injuries. As she was walking out, she paused at the table, realizing that the sketches were still on the table. Without even a thought, she took the sketches and placed them in her satchel then ran outside to Bass.

She hopped onto the horse; giving him a small nudge to his side as she ordered, "Take me to him."

Bass charged toward the forest once more with Maura. As she traveled down the road, she heard growls but she ignored them, only thinking about her father's safety. However, when Maura reached a dead end, she looked around then at Bass as she shouted, "Papa, where are you?"

With no reply, Maura sighed and turned around to see that the path she traveled up was gone, blocked by trees. _How did that happen_ , she pondered as she looked over to see another path that had revealed itself.

Though she was leery of this new path, Maura was determined to find her father and gestured Bass to go up the path. She raced up it and the growling from the wilderness ceased, with her leading up the path to the open gate to a large castle.

She dismounted Bass, taking his reins and guided him through the gate but once she stepped onto the castle grounds, the gates closed behind her. Bass neighed loudly and Maura turned, whispering, "It's alright. You're okay." She then looked back up toward the castle and stated, "He must be in there."

Meanwhile, inside the castle, the servants of the castle gathered around in the kitchen. "The first human in the castle since this curse and she threw him into the dungeon," a candelabra commented.

"Hm…I wonder why," another candelabra retorted with both of them glaring at the teapot in front of them.

The teapot frowned, "I didn't do anything! You two need to respect your mother."

"We respect you, Ma but you have a bad time to open your mouth."

"This is not good at all," a small dagger retorted.

"Obviously. So much for compassion coming from the Mistress."

"If only _someone_ didn't open their mouth," the oven huffed with steam.

The teapot glared at the stove and shouted, " _Be quiet, Stanley!"_

"Papa," a small teddy bear climbed up the staircase.

"TJ, why are you awake from your nap," one of the candelabra asked as he approached the teddy bear. He blew out the flames that he had on and touched the bear's forehead gently. "Did something wake you up," he asked.

"I heard a girl's voice, Papa," the teddy bear yawned.

"Oh dear, are you sure it wasn't Susie, Nina, or I, you heard," the teapot inquired.

"No, I heard it…she's looking for her papa."

Everyone looked at each other with an elegant dragon designed fan started, "You don't think…"

"Maybe someone should check it out," a Scottish accent suggested. "I can always look."

"I don't think so, Kent. You'll make noise with your bagpipes. I'll check it out," a feather duster stepped forward.

The other candelabra gave a worried expression, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Frankie. Don't worry."

As the feather duster left, the suit of armor spoke, "You know she's going to find out about it."

As if on cue, they heard footsteps that stomped from a distance causing everyone to jump with the teddy bear hiding behind his father and the teapot frowning. "I think the Mistress already knows," she retorted.

 **R &I**

Maura left Bass at the staircase of the castle then walked up to the doors, pushing it open cautiously. "Hello," she called out, trying to see if anyone was inside but when there was no answer, she stepped further inside. As she entered though, her jaw dropped slightly in awe that beauty of the castle especially at the sight of the grand staircase. She then cleared her throat and spoke once more, "Hello? I'm looking for my father. Have you seen him?"

Again, there was no reply, which prompted Maura to sigh. _Maybe Papa's not here,_ she thought even though her feet had another idea. She closed the door behind her and continued forward despite the knowledge that she was trespassing. She looked around, taking in the ornate designs that were covered in dust. It seemed as if the castle hasn't been inhabited for years and yet, she also noticed that there were torches and candles lit up throughout the whole castle.

"Papa, are you here," Maura called out again.

Suddenly, she heard a door open and looked toward the side of the grand staircase to see a curtain open, revealing an open wooden door. She looked around, seeing if there was someone in the room with her but since she didn't see anyone, she decided to go through the door.

Passed the door, it was another set of stairs that seemed to descend further into the castle, filled with darkness. She was about to return to main hall until she heard a harsh cough that came below. Maura froze and shouted, "Papa!"

"Maura," she heard.

Not caring that she didn't have a light, Maura ran down the staircase with the torches lighting up somehow. Though it surprised her, Maura didn't care at the moment and continued down until she reached, what appeared to be a dungeon of some sorts. There were multiple cells with chains attached to the walls, prompting her to peer into each cell until she found him finally, gasping at the sight.

Arthur looked exhausted with spectacles cracked slightly and his clothes disheveled. "Papa," Maura called out to him as she rushed to the cell.

Her father looked up and his eyes widened as he tried to reach out to her as he spoke her name quietly, "Maura." His hand touched her barely on the cell until the chain that was on his leg pulled him back slightly. He looked around quickly then whispered, "Maura, you must go now. Leave this place!"

"I won't leave you," Maura argued. "I'm going to find a key!"

"No! Just get out of this place! It's possessed and it's not safe!"

"I don't care. I won't leave you."

"Then you should have listened to him when you had a chance," they heard suddenly.

"Maura, run," Arthur shouted.

However, Maura didn't move but remained still as she turned her head to see a figure in the shadows. Fear ran up her spine and she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat as she stated, "Whoever you are, please…release my father."

"Release him? _He_ trespassed onto my family ground and I forgave him, letting him eat and drink due to the storm. He insults _my_ kindness even more for playing the grand piano in the garden that no one is allowed to touch. I forgave him for _that_ but he deserves this punishment, trying to steal from me," the voice growled.

"It's _just_ a piece of sheet music," Arthur argued.

" _SILENCE_."

"How dare you talk to my father that way," Maura stated in appall.

"Maura…"

"Who do you think you are, thinking you can treat a poor man like this when he made a mistake," Maura questioned.

" _Who…am…I,"_ the voice repeated. Maura then heard movement in front of her and suddenly, the unlit torch came alive to reveal Maura's confronter as they replied, "I'm the Mistress of this castle! I'm in charge of this place."

The young woman gasped at the sight for the owner of the voice was not human. Before her was a creature that seemed to be a mix of animals; something she had only read in books. Her father's captor had the legs of a fox, the tail, body and arms of a panther but with the head of a wolf. Dark fur mixed of black and dark brown covered the whole body with ripped clothing that draped over the shoulders and legs.

What surprised even more that this creature identified as the Mistress; a woman just like herself.

Despite being petrified at the sight of this…creature, Maura didn't back away. Instead, she moved closer and retorted, "Surely, you have mercy?"

The creature sneered, "I've never been showed mercy. What makes you think I'll show it to your father?"

Maura looked down then glanced over at her father. "I'm not worth it, Maura," Arthur told his daughter softly. She reached out to her father, taking his hand into hers and with this small gesture shown before them, the creature's expression softened but looked away.

Feeling her father's cold hand, Maura realized that she only had one choice in this whole matter. It was an idea that she didn't like but she knew it was the only way. "What if I take his place," Maura asked.

The creature turned quickly to look at her while Arthur shouted, "Maura, don't!"

"You will take his place," the creature asked and the first time, Maura could hear the range of the voice. It was a mix of the growl and a low-pitched voice.

Maura looked up at the creature with their eyes connecting for the first time. Hazel eyes met dark brown eyes and to Maura's surprise, she could see how human like they were despite everything. "Are you sure that wish to do this," the Mistress of the castle asked quietly.

Maura nodded and the creature passed her, retorting, "Done!" The Beast pushed Maura aside and the dungeon door opened all of a sudden with the chain, unclipping from her father's ankle. She grabbed Arthur from the scruff of his shirt, pulling him out of there then pushed Maura into the dungeon. When the door didn't close, the Beast looked around and roared, " _CLOSE IT!"_

The door closed and Arthur gripped Maura's hand quickly, "I'll come back for you!"

His hand began to slip out of Maura's as the Beast dragged her father away. As she watched her father was fading from her sight, Maura realized that it was the last time she would ever see her father. "I love you," she shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

Hearing those words, the Beast seemed to pause at those words with anguish on her face. She then shook it off, dragging Arthur up the staircase. "Please," Arthur begged, "please, don't do this to my daughter. Please…" But, the Beast continued to ignore pleads and continued her path until she reached her destination.

Facing a cheval mirror that had ornate designs of vines and roses along the frame, the Beast could see her whole entire body. She stared into it then until she heard a voice commented, "Stare any longer, Mistress, you might crack the glass."

A roar came from the Beast then she raised Arthur up toward the mirror and commanded, "Send him home."

"Ja-" the Mistress growled and the voice cleared their throat, "Mistress, it might be tricky."

" _ **JUST DO IT!**_ "

A sigh came and the voice answered, "As you wish, Mistress." The Beast dropped Arthur onto the ground with the mirror's designs began to glow a dark red then the reflection of Arthur disappeared with darkness taking over.

* * *

"Arthur…" The old man's eyes shot open to see Cailin hovering over him with worry on her face. She backed away as he sat up slowly, blinking a couple times while Cailin asked, "Where's Maura?"

A pang hit Arthur's heart as he stood up quickly and looked over to see that he was at the edge of the forest, shouting, "Maura!"

* * *

 **Bum…bum…bum. So, we've met some of our castle objects and our Beast! Please, review if you can! Thank you!**


	4. Ch 3: Prisoner(s)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I had a huge writer's block with this one. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **Lucky bird inside a gilded cage/ Golden words spoke by an ancient sage/ Everything you may have in life/ Still, all you hold is dust/ Must I yearn forever to be free?/ Free to climb a tree and ponder/ Free to wander/ There's no desire I hold fonder/ Than to be, simply me, to be free…" – "To Be Free" from "Aladdin the Spectacular Musical"**_

* * *

Ch. 3: Prisoner(s)

Cailin watched, as Arthur stood up from the ground and looking around frantically. He screamed Maura's name several times, which prompted the young girl to look around behind her. However, all she saw was the forest trail, confusing her even more.

"Maura," Arthur shouted once more.

"Arthur, calm down," Cailin grabbed his shoulders. Arthur looked up at Cailin, realizing for the first time that he was among others. He gripped Cailin's arms in pure panic and gasped, "A monster…I failed…I'm so sorry, Patrick…"

"Arthur, what happened to Maura? What do you mean by a monster?"

But, Arthur couldn't answer anymore; he passed out from pure exertion, leaving Cailin to wonder what happened to Maura and what was Arthur talking about.

* * *

The mirror stopped glowing to reveal the Beast's reflection once more. "It's been done," the mirror spoke tiredly, feeling drained from teleporting Arthur away.

The Beast took in a deep breath then she turned away from the mirror. Slowly, she walked to a far off corner of the room, hidden from sight where a bell jar rested on a table. Inside this beautiful, ornate, bell jar was a white rose.

The very rose that cursed her and yet, it held the hope of being free. Her hand touched the bell jar, staring at her for the rose had began to wilt and underneath the rose where pure black petals. Her eyes continued to stare at the rose when her ears heard the door opened. "What," she barked.

Angela wheeled into the room with Frankie next to her. "Mistress, about the girl," Angela started.

"What about her?"

"Maybe… the dungeon is not the best place _for_ _her_."

The Beast didn't reply and Frankie hopped off the cart, stating, "The rest of the household believes that it's possible that she's the _one_."

"You don't think I don't know that," the Beast growled.

Frankie jumped while Angela retorted, "Then if you believe that she might be our chance to be human again. Don't you think that you need to be civil with her?"

"She entered _my_ home to save _her_ thief of a father."

"Judgmental, aren't we?"

"What does that suppose to mean," the Beast snarled.

Angela stood her ground with her cart rolling further into the room. "It means that you need to act somewhat decent to this child. She traded her life for her father's life; something she didn't have to do," she voiced.

It seemed those words sunk in for the Beast's tense shoulders lowered. A claw ran along against the bell jar's glass then she faced toward the two servants. "Leave," she ordered.

The teapot and candelabra gave confused expressions to each other until they bowed their heads then left the room, closing the door behind them. The Beast approached the mirror and spoke to it, "Show me the girl."

"As you wish," the mirror retorted.

Suddenly, the engraving along the mirror's border glowed a deep dark blue then the actual glass glowed until it showed Maura. Tears ran down Maura's face as she leaned against the dungeon wall, breathing in deeply and let out another loud sob; one similar to the mirror heard before. "Poor girl," the mirror spoke while the Beast observed, "didn't give her a chance to say goodbye." The Beast looked down and sighed, flipping the mirror back in displeasure. "Hey," the mirror complained.

"Can't believe I'm about to do this," the Beast mumbled.

Before the mirror can even reply, the Beast stormed past the mirror and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She walked through the castle once more then down the staircase until she reached the door to the dungeon. "Tommy," the Beast roared, prompting the one of the candelabras to appear. She opened her hand and Tommy jumped into her hand, lighting up as they descended the staircase that led to the dungeon.

As she moved down the stairs, she can hear the sniffling that came from her new prisoner. She turned the corner to see Maura at the same spot. Hearing the footsteps, Maura looked up from the ground to see the Beast looking down at her. The cell door opened suddenly, prompting her to stand up from the floor as the Beast ordered, "Follow me."

"But-"

"Just follow before I regret doing this," the Beast grumbled.

Maura nodded, wrapping her cloak tightly to comfort herself. They exited the dungeon then ascended the staircase, meeting the darkness of the castle due to the night taking over. For a bit, they walked with the silence over them until Maura felt some courage form as she questioned coolly, "Where am I going?"

"Taking you to your room."

"I thought I was your prisoner?"

The Beast turned, prompting Maura to stop in mid step and to meet eye to eye. Tommy's breath got caught in his throat for this woman was somewhat comforting the Mistress. It was the craziest thing that he ever witnessed and he wanted to turn away but he couldn't; he wanted to watch.

"You are but _I_ decided that you should sleep in a room and not the dungeon floor since you're going to be living here."

The Beast then turned and resumed to lead Maura toward her new accommodations. They went up several more sets of stairs until they reached two rather large doors. The Beast pushed the doors opened and gestured for Maura to step inside. She entered the room and her jaw dropped down in awe at the sight of the room.

Covered in intricate décor, the room seemed perfect for a princess; not someone like Maura. "It's beautiful," Maura whispered.

The Beast hummed in agreement then retorted, "This is yours." She then stepped back, slamming the door, which prompt Maura to jump toward them. She attempted to open the door but it didn't open, making Maura shout, "Let me out!"

"You're still my prisoner here! That's the deal and you will stay here!"

The Beast turned away and glanced over to see her servants staring at her from a table in the hallway. Angela was frowning while the others looked very intimidated which prompted the Beast to say, "What?"

"Two steps forward and three steps back, Mistress," Angela retorted.

"What? You expected _me_ to do something else?"

"Yes," everyone answered at the same time.

The Beast snuffed and glanced over her shoulder then looked back at her staff. The expressions on their faces showed uneasiness, prompting the Beast to state, "Well, if you wish to make her _comfortable_ then go. It's been a long day."

The Beast then resumed her walk away from Maura's room, leaving the servants alone in the hallway.

"Any ideas on what to do now," Frankie inquired aloud.

Meanwhile, Maura paced throughout her room with an unsure feeling in her gut. The room was an improvement from the dungeon but she was still a prisoner here in the giant castle. She glanced over her shoulder to see that there's a window with a balcony. She walked toward the door and attempted to open it until she realized that it wouldn't.

She pressed her lips together then looked up at the ceiling. _I wonder_ , she thought, recalling the fact that the Beast would shout for the doors to open or close. "Open the doors," she ordered.

The doors didn't open, prompting her to order once more, "Open the doors!"

"I don't take demands from you, girl," a voice retorted. Maura jumped at the words and the curtains closed suddenly with the voice continuing, "Try to relax."

"Who are you," Maura questioned.

"I am the shadows and walls of this castle. I hear and know everything, Maura."

Maura crossed her arms and retorted, "It's rude that you know my name and I don't know yours."

There was no reply and Maura huffed, taking a seat on the bed. _I wonder what she's going to do with me_ , Maura thought with worry. The Beast was cruel to others and it was evident by how her shouts echoed throughout the castle since Maura's imprisonment, which was a mere couple of hours ago.

Maura stood back up once again and walked toward the window, gazing out to see the vast land that surrounded the castle. As she gazed out the land, she heard a low rumble causing her to look over and see a bit of the castle's bricks fall off. Witnessing the sight, Maura stepped back and looked around the beautiful room, trying to figure out how to get out until she noticed that there was another set of windows with a balcony. "I wonder…" Maura said aloud as she approached it.

Outside Maura's doors, the castle servants gathered together. "Did you see part of west side of the castle collapse," Korsak asked the others.

"That means that the rose is beginning to wilt," Angela pointed out.

"Time is running out," Kent whispered, trying not to be loud that TJ may hear.

Whispers among them got louder with Frost hopping forward. "But we don't know how long we have," he commented.

"It doesn't matter either way if we have time or not," Tommy commented as he moved from his mother's cart. "Do we really have hope that this girl could be the one?"

Angela glanced at the door then back at Tommy as she answered, "Let's find out."

The cart began to roll suddenly with Angela smiling as she stated, "Thank you, dearie. Will you open the door as well?"

"Angela, do you think that this is a good idea," Nina inquired as she rounded around Frankie, making sure none of her feathers caught on fire as she did.

"Never hurts to try," Angela replied, glancing back then she brought her attention back at the door. "Open the door, Charlie."

At first, there was no response until the lock to the door clicked and the doors opened slowly. Unknown to the servants while they were discussing what to do, Maura managed to pick the lock to the balcony and stepped out. "There has to be a way down," she said to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her dress and a small voice greet her, "Hiya!"

Maura glanced down and her hazel eyes widened at the sight of a little teddy bear in a dark purple vest, standing by her leg. At first, she thought that she was seeing things until she noticed that the little teddy bear waved at her. "Oh my goodness," she mumbled in shock as she jumped slightly.

"Papa, she's very pretty," the teddy bear commented, looking over toward the balcony.

Maura looked up to see several other objects that were at her doorway. The cart rolled toward Maura which she saw two candelabras and a teapot. "Hello honey, I'm Angela," the teapot greeted.

"This…is…not possible."

"Obviously, the Mistress being a weird animal hadn't showed her possibilities or even the castle doing its own activities," one of the candelabras.

Maura blinked, rubbed her eyes then moved closer toward the cart. She then crouched down to eye level with the teapot hopping over. "A little surprising," Angela inquired softly.

"Very," Maura answered.

Angela smiled and gestured back toward the room. "How about we go inside and we can introduce ourselves?"

Maura nodded and followed the cart inside. Once she stepped foot inside, the balcony doors closed and she heard the click of the lock. Maura cringed at the sound, knowing that her only exit was stopped. "Be lucky, it's me and not my Mistress," Maura heard.

"Charlie," Nina whispered.

"I'll be quiet. I'll be quiet."

Angela smirked, "You've met Charlie somewhat; she's harmless. The two candelabras are my sons, Thomas and Francesco."

Tommy and Frankie bowed their heads then Tommy hopped forward. "The little teddy bear is my son, Thomas the Second but we call him, TJ for short," he introduced to the shy teddy bear that seemed to hug Maura's leg.

"Hi," TJ greeted again.

Maura smiled and greeted back, "Hi."

"The giant suit of armor is Vincent Korsak," Angela introduced with Korsak bowing to Maura. "The small dagger in the sheathe is Barold Frost-"

"Call me, Barry please," Frost interjected.

"Finally, this is my daughter-in-law, Nina, our musician, Kenneth Drake and finally, Miss Susie Chang."

The feather duster bowed her head while the fan unfolded to reveal her intricate design. The bagpipes hopped up, making a loud noise then one of the arms attached to it made a small bow. "Welcome Miss," Nina said to Maura.

"Thank you…but how can this be all possible?"

A silence fell over them and for the first time, with Angela looking down as well as the others. "It's a quite a complicated story for another time," Angela informed softly. " _We_ just wanted to feel welcome here, honey. What you did for your father was noble."

"And stupid," someone else mumbled.

Angela frowned and turned, "Who said that?"

No one answered but Angela had a hunch on who would say such a smartass statement. She then turned back toward Maura and smiled sheepishly, "Again, very noble but this is your home now and _I'm_ the Head of the Household. If you need anything, just let Charlie know."

"Maybe she should leave the room for a bit," Korsak suggested. "She must feel a bit trapped at the moment since she opened the balcony."

"I don't think that's a good idea especially with the Mistress…out and about," they heard.

"As long as you don't snitch, Charlie, she won't have to know," Tommy argued.

There was a low sigh and Maura watched as a shadow appeared along the wall briefly. It was a figure around her height and unfortunately, Maura couldn't distinguish what the figure looked like. The shadow then walked toward the mirror with Maura's reflection moving suddenly from its spot. Her eyes widened in pure surprise while her reflection smirked and stated softly, "I'm everywhere."

Suddenly, the reflection went back to its original place and it seemed to be back in Maura's control. Angela sighed, glancing at Korsak who crossed his arms in slight frustration. "Excuse Charlie, she's the Mistress personal servant but she's very kind," Angela smiled tightly.

"Sometimes," Frankie mumbled, prompting Nina to blow the fire lite on his head.

As the objects interacted, they then heard Maura's stomach grumble. Maura blushed at this, prompting Frost to hobble over and ask, "Would like something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

"Then follow us," Angela stated happily.

To be out of that room, it was a limited freedom for Maura but it was enough…for now.

* * *

 _Her earliest memory of her father and mother seemed so long ago. She was a little girl and she ran along the castle grounds with Angela watching her like a hawk even though she was about six months pregnant. A six year old princess use to run so fast that it made her father laugh at the sight while her mother…she seemed displeased at her dirty appearance._

" _Papa, catch me," the little girl shouted as she ran over to her father, jumping up into the air._

 _Her father caught her and lifted her up, "Oh my little girl," the king smiled as he lifted his young child._

" _Francesco, she's filthy and we have business to handle," the queen spoke._

" _Give me a couple of minutes, darling and I'll be inside."_

 _The queen rolled her blue eyes and walked pass the two as well as Angela. The two women's eyes connected briefly until Angela bowed her head to the queen. Once the queen was gone, the king took his daughter's hand in his and walked toward Angela. She didn't catch what the two were saying to each other since it was in another language that she was still learning._

 _Was it so long ago? Was it so long ago that she felt happy and somewhat free?_

 _How would her father feel if he saw her like this?_

 _This…creature…_

 _The Enchantress really expects her to fall in love and have someone to return it?_

"Love doesn't exit; only pure lust," she spoke softly _and…though she didn't wish to admit it. She didn't want to feel that pain again…never again._

 _Suddenly, the scene that was once before her changed quickly, revealing an older princess._

 _It was after her father's death and her mother seemed to be more demanding than ever. She frowned and it was more noticeable since her dark hair was pulled back unlike when she was younger._

" _Sit up straight," she demanded._

" _Yes mother," the princess retorted, sitting up a bit and cringing at the feel of her dress._

 _Oh how, she hated the dress she wore. She preferred pants but the queen hated how she acted unladylike; she picked on her for everything but it was more profound after her father was murdered._

 _Before her father died, she was able to roam around the castle grounds and play with the other servant children. Now, she just sat in lessons and had to go do princess duties until she saw her…_

"Charlie," the Beast shouted, closing her eyes suddenly causing everything around her to turn dark.

"Your Grace?"

"I am done…"

Suddenly, the Beast felt a hand on her forearm, guiding her until finally, she felt as if she was sinking back.

She opened her eyes so she was able to step back easily and she was back in her chambers. The mirror stopped glowing a dark blue with Charlie asking softly, "Why do you do this to yourself? Why come to the mirror world physically when you can come in your dreams?"

"Because you know why," the Beast growled.

"I have no control what the mirror does."

"Yet, the Enchantress put you in there…"

" _Again_ , _I_ have no control…Jane."

The Beast turned swiftly and roared, "NEVER call me that!"

As if triggering something within, the Beast through a table across the room then lifted a chair toward the mirror. "Break me and you damn the whole castle," Charlie retorted hotly.

The Beast growled but lowered the chair in displeasure. She huffed, glancing back at the white rose and the black petal that rested underneath it. "Show me the girl," the Beast grumbled, starring at the rose still.

"Oh…gosh, you know I get very tired after doing all of that. Kind of hard to keep a stable picture of her…maybe we can try in the morning?"

" _Show me her,_ " the Beast growled.

 _Oh boy…this is going to be fun._

* * *

 **More to come! Please review!**


	5. Ch 4: The Tour of the Castle

**A/N: Very busy! But here's the next chapter!**

* * *

" _ **If it isn't baroque, don't fix it." – Cogsworth, Beauty and the Beast (1992)**_

* * *

Ch. 4: The Tour of the Castle

" _Stop that, thief!"_

 _The princess watched from her bedroom balcony to see a young girl running through the castle gardens with the castle guards chasing after her. She watched as the young girl jumped over benches and ran into the maze of hedges._

 _It amazed her to see someone almost her age, running faster than the castle guard. The princess was just as fast but she couldn't run much especially with her mother watching her from afar. "Your Highness, away from the window," Angela called out to her._

 _The princess stepped away, wondering what happened to the thief._

* * *

Maura followed the castle servants out of her room and through some of the castle with them all speaking to her at different times. She found them quite kind unlike their mistress and Charlie who had disappeared earlier. "This way, Miss," Nina gestured toward a door that all the servants were all entering.

As they all entered, Maura noticed that they entered the kitchen. "This the girl," the stove asked Frankie.

"Yes, Stanley, so be nice to her," the candelabra said to her.

"I'm nice."

"Not if you dislike his food," Tommy coughed under his breath, prompting Maura to make a slight laugh. Hearing this, Stanley grabbed a pot that sat on the burners and threw it at Tommy who ducked and shouted, "Hey!"

"Will you two behave like men and not like children," Angela demanded with steam emerging from the stout. The men grumbled and Maura gave a small smile, prompting Angela to say softly, "I apologize for their behavior."

"It's okay," Maura assured.

"This is your home now, Miss. The staff needs to act civilized."

"Come on, Angela, easy up a bit," Korsak stated to Angela. "We haven't had a guest since ever."

Angela sighed, rolling away while Maura looked around and asked, "Is everything alive?"

"Not everything," Frost answered. He hopped onto a table and continued, "As castle servants, we talk and handle everything."

"And your mistress?"

"She'll warm up…" There was a scoff that made a loud flat noise and everyone turned toward Kent who looked away innocently. Angela rolled her eyes then continued, "If you need anything though, you just ask for me, dear."

"Thank you," Maura stated softly. Her eyes then began to wander, glancing at each of the servants. She was absorbing the fact that these house servants were household items, which confused her logically. However, she knew that this place could not be observed by knowledge for it involved magic.

"I think she should return to her room soon before the Mistress realizes that she's out of the room," Susie suggested to the group.

Maura looked down at the fan and questioned, "What would happen if she did find out?"

Everyone gave an uneasy expression then they heard the door slam open, prompting little TJ to run behind Maura. He buried his teddy bear face into her skirt with Maura wrapping her arms around him protectively.

"Really, Charlie," Frankie shouted.

"Get her out of the kitchen now," Charlie ordered, ignoring Frankie's comment.

"Why?"

"Mistress is trying to find her and is heading toward this direction."

"You snitched," Tommy snarled with his flames burning brighter.

Suddenly, Tommy's flames disappeared as if it was a wind came into the room and knocked it out. Maura then heard some footsteps and suddenly, TJ was up in the air as if being held. "My apologies, little one," Charlie stated then placed the little bear down and looked back at Maura. "I would suggest that you leave the kitchen."

Korsak walked over to Maura and gestured to the door behind her. "I'll show you the north wing," he informed her.

Maura glanced over her shoulder in confusion but proceeded to follow the suit of armor. As she left, Korsak looked over his shoulder to see Maura following closely behind but her eyes kept darting over her shoulder. "Charlie doesn't seem to like me," Maura pointed out.

"It's not you per say, Miss-"

"Just call me Maura."

Korsak lifted his helmet face cover, revealing that there was no face behind it. He then placed it down as if he gave a nod toward Maura. "You see, Maura," Korsak continued, "As the Mistress' personal servant, she's very protective of her."

" _Protective,_ " Maura repeated, trying to wrap her head around the information. "From what?" Korsak shrugged but Maura knew that he knew the answer but wasn't letting on.

Meanwhile, the Beast pushed through the kitchen door and looked around. She inhaled the air in the room twice then made a sharp turn to look at Angela. "Where's the girl," she growled toward the teapot.

"What do you mean," Angela questioned back dumbly. "Like you said, she's supposed to be in her room."

The Beast grumbled. "I can smell her scent," she argued, knowing that the sweet scent of lavender wasn't _ever_ in the castle; not since her father's passing. She then looked over at the other servants who were looking away from her. The Beast took in a deep breath and let out a huff, stomping out of the kitchen.

As soon as the door closed and it appeared the Mistress was out of sight, they let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Frost mumbled.

Nina nodded in agreement, "Way too close."

* * *

" _Put me down," the royal family heard._

 _The king looked up from the book he was reading while the queen ignored the commotion. The young princess, who was playing with one of the servants' sons, stopped and stood up. There standing in the throne room was two soldiers holding the young girl. Her dark blonde hair was tied in up in a messy ponytail with dirt smudges on her pale cheeks as well as her ragged shirt and ripped pants._

 _The princess glanced down at her feet to see that she didn't have any shoes on either. "Your Majesty, this girl tried to steal some apples from the kitchen," the soldier reported._

 _The king closed his book then stood up, gesturing for the soldiers to bring the girl closer. They moved her closer, taking in the sight of her until he spoke softly, "When was the last time you ate, child?"_

" _Several days ago, sir. Bugs, leaves and other things in the wilderness can sustain me," the girl answered._

" _So you decided to steal?"_

" _When you are starving, it's unfortunately the only way to survive."_

 _The king crossed his arms then glanced at his daughter. "Sweetheart," he called her, "come here." The princess approached her father, standing close to him as she looked at the thief while her father continued, "Honey, what do you think I should do?"_

 _The princess glanced up at her father then back at the thief. Slowly, she approached the thief and looked up at her. "How old are you," the princess asked the thief._

" _Sixteen years old, your Grace."_

 _The princess walked around the thief then looked back at her father, "She's hungry."_

 _Her father nodded then ordered, "Let her go and bring some food. Afterwards, we shall discuss where you'll be staying here in the castle."_

" _I'm staying," the thief asked in awe as the soldiers released her._

" _Yes and you'll be with Charles Hoyt, one of my advisers as your tutor. Your name, child?"_

" _I…I go by Charlie, sire."_

 _The king smiled, "Welcome Charlie."_

* * *

Korsak led Maura around the castle but he could tell that the girl was not comfortable. How could she after all with her father thrown out and she's now a prisoner? It wasn't a life anyone wanted but it was almost as similar as he and the others.

Stuck in bodies that aren't theirs, hoping that they would be free but time was twiddling away, slipping through their fingers.

With Maura, however, she glanced around the area; trying to find a way to leave despite the agreement she made with the Beast. She didn't want to stay here especially _forced_ to stay somewhere that she didn't feel she belonged.

It wasn't the village but she felt somewhat out of place still.

"Here's your room, Maura," Korsak stated suddenly, breaking Maura from her thoughts.

The door opened and Maura gave the armor a quick curtsy before entering the room and closing the door. As she reentered her room, she noticed that the candles were blown out and the curtains were closed.

She walked over toward the balcony, opening the curtains to reveal the unclouded sky. "I'll find a way out, Papa," she whispered. Maura then glanced over to see a light on her vanity, realizing that a candle had lite up to reveal her satchel.

She walked over and took a seat then opened the satchel to reveal the set of papers that she had taken from her home. _I never seen these sketches before_ , she observed of a young man with a little girl in his arms; both seemed to be laughing.

She was about to look another set of sketches when Maura heard a loud roar. The young girl approached her door and opened it slowly, peeking out to see that the hallways were dark as if the castle had calmed finally. Seeing this opportunity, Maura pushed the door fully open and stepped out with her satchel wrapped around her.

As she traveled down the hall, she looked around to see that the castle had multiple levels and paths. With this knowledge, she wasn't sure where to go but if anything, she will figure it out so she can escape and be with her father.

However, despite seeing that the castle seemed to be in slumber, Maura didn't know that there were eyes still watching her.

As she traveled through the castle, she noticed that as she moved further from her side of the castle, it seemed that the castle's décor turned darker and appeared to be more torn apart. _How long has this beast let it be like this_ , she pondered, noticing a suit of armor on the floor with claw marks straight across the chest plate.

Suddenly, she heard another roar and jumped at the sound. The young woman took a moment to compose herself then looked toward where the sound came from. Noticing a staircase, she began to ascend toward the sound despite knowing that it wasn't a great idea.

Entering this new part of the castle, Maura noticed that there were multiple paintings along the wall of an older gentleman with a crown on his head with warm brown eyes. In addition to these paintings, there were some of a beautiful redheaded petite woman but it seemed that her eyes were much colder unlike the man. In addition, most of this woman's paintings were actually had claw marks, shredding most of the picture away.

"Why so much damage," Maura pondered.

Suddenly, she noticed a dark blue glow down the hallway, prompting her to walk toward it. As she moved closer to the glowing light, it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. But instead of the light being there, it was another painting that was torn severely, making it almost impossible to recognize the image. It seemed the only thing Maura could see were the eyes that seemed to hold the same warmth that the man held.

 _Why destroy most of the wing unless you hate it,_ Maura thought.

She continued down the wing until she reached finally, a pair of large doors. "I wonder," Maura whispered as she pulled the door open slowly. As it opened, there was no sound except the doors slamming behind her when she entered and the sound of the floor creaking from her footsteps.

Slowly, Maura walked down the hallway and with each step, she began to hear a soft sound; a music like sound. It echoed along the walls, its tone not sad but a joyful yet calm sound that mystified her. _It's so beautiful_ , she thought as she reached an entryway of a bedroom.

Like the paintings and suit of armor, everything in this room was either destroyed or somewhat in tact. She walked further into the room, taking in the sight as she pondered where the music was coming from until she noticed the blue glow once more. She moved quickly toward it before it could disappear and finally, she noticed that the blue glow was coming from a mirror.

Her eyes widened, as the mirror was actually showing an older man sitting next to a little girl at the piano; the same people who were in the paintings or, at least, the man. Both of them were playing it and it seemed that they were happy.

Maura smiled softly, taking in the sight and even, placing her hand on the mirror. But when she touched the glass, her hand suddenly sank into the mirror then she was pulled completely through the glass.

* * *

Falling…she was just falling and she wasn't sure when she was going to land anytime soon until finally, she reached some sort of surface.

 _Tile_ , Maura wondered curiously as she pushed herself up from the floor slowly and noticed immediately that there was light in the room; sunlight to be exact. "But it was still dark outside. How is this possible," Maura mumbled.

" _We could run away."_

Maura's head snapped to see two women close together, dressed in formal dresses, hiding behind a curtain away from the other guests that were passing Maura suddenly. "Who are you," she called out but no one turned toward Maura, in fact, a couple literally walked straight through her as if she was an apparition.

" _Your mother will find out, mi Amor_ , _"_ the blonde haired woman apparition retorted.

The brunette apparition scoffed, _"Like she cares, Cassandra. It could be you and me; nothing in our way."_ The other smirked while the brunette continued with a smile, _"We can run tonight. Charlie can cover for me especially if Angela wakes and my mother wouldn't care. I'll be out of her hair."_

"They speak as if they were lovers," Maura whispered, watching in awe.

She had only read such interactions (with her father not in the room, of course) and it made her wonder about her own affections toward women. She found them attractive in a scientific matter and afar but she never found anyone in her village that interested; male or female.

Suddenly, Maura noticed another woman walking across the ballroom, dressed in a vest and riding pants. She glanced around and seemed to prefer to stay along the walls until she reached the two women. _"I beg your pardon, ladies but the queen is demanding for her,_ " gesturing toward the brunette, _"presence before she catches you two."_

The brunette sighed but gave her companion a kiss on her hand and whispered, _"Until tonight."_ The blonde nodded then the brunette passed her servant toward the other end of the room.

Despite watching the interaction, Maura noticed two things that made her realize that she was looking upon the castle's past. The name of Charlie appearing in the conversation and that the brunette reminded Maura vaguely of the painting that was torn.

"I wonder…"

"How did you get here," Maura heard suddenly.

She turned quickly while the ballroom disappeared suddenly in a mist and everything around her was pure darkness while her eyes made contact with dark brown eyes. Unsure how to answer the question, she just thought about the first thing that came to her, "I…I…got lost-"

A growl came with a shout, "I told you to _not_ leave your room!"

"You are not the boss of me!"

A roar came loudly and for the first time, Maura could see the Beast's face and it was not pleased. "I'm not scared of you," Maura shouted, trying to keep ground.

"You should be."

Suddenly, the Beast grabbed Maura by the forearm and began to drag her. "Let me go," she shouted, trying to pull away.

"OPEN THE PATH AND RETURN TO THE WORLD THAT IS REFLECTED," the Beast shouted and a green light appeared at these words. The Beast dragged Maura through this green light then released her, flipping the mirror backwards. "You are just as bad as your father," the Beast muttered.

"My father did nothing wrong! You are just a monster who doesn't know compassion or kindness! You deserved what you got!"

Those words cut in like a knife and suddenly; a loud roar came with the Beast flipping around a table that barely missed Maura's head. The young woman took cover as the Beast continued to throw her tantrum, creating so much destruction in its wake that it woke the household staff.

The door burst open to reveal Korsak with Angela, Frankie and Frost rushing in. "Mistress," Angela shouted, trying to get her attention but the Beast continued to rage on. Another piece of furniture flew with the servants flying and Maura gasping at the impact it did to the wall, creating a dent in it.

Suddenly, the item Maura was hiding behind was lifted up and it was ready to launch once more until she heard, "VINCENT, STOP HER!" Korsak charged toward his mistress, tackling her down with the furniture dropping back down. Maura stood up quickly and began to back away while the Beast kicked Korsak off her. She stood back up, breathing heavily with her eyes starring at Maura with pure anger as she shouted, slamming her fist into a bedpost prompting the bed to collapse, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL I'M IN!"

"MISTRESS, STOP," Angela yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I LOST," she roared and that moment was the straw that broke the camels back for Maura ran, knowing that she couldn't stay.

"No," Frankie and Frost shouted, chasing after the girl while the Beast glanced over at the rose that seemed to mock her.

Seeming to feel unconnected with the world around, the Beast moved toward it and removed the bell jar, throwing it at the wall and breaking the glass. It seemed as if she was going to smash the rose and smash everyone's chance until she felt a force on her back and around her neck. She struggled backwards and the mirror somehow was flipped over to reveal a young woman struggling on the Beast's back, trying to hold her back despite no one being there.

"Let go!"

"I won't until you calm down," the woman yelled.

"She doesn't know…."

"She never will if you act the way you act! Just stop!"

The Beast continued to struggle until finally, Angela pleaded softly, "Janie…please…" The Beast looked at the teapot with their eyes connecting and it seemed to do something for the Beast calmed.

The force around her neck lifted and there was heavy heaving but there was no rest for Frankie and Frost returned to the room with Frankie shouting, "She rode into the forest!"

 **R &I**

She wasn't going to stay even if it meant her father's and her life. She was going to ride back to the village and forget everything that happened. If this Beast was a human, she deserved the curse upon her but right now, Maura only focused on one thing.

Trying to get out of the forest.

However, she didn't know that she was about to become prey.

* * *

 **Uh oh, what's going to happen? Wait and see! Review! Thank you!**


	6. Ch 5: The World Beyond Reality

**A/N: Sorry guys, I'm swamped with college work and regular work. I hope this chapter makes you all happy.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **If it's both terrifying and amazing, you should definitely pursue it." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 5: The World Beyond Reality

" _With the king passed, I'm in charge now."_

" _Passed? Your Majesty, our king was-"_

" _I know how my husband died, servant. You will continue your work as I instructed."_

" _Yes, Queen Alice…"_

* * *

"Come on. Focus," the Beast heard and her eyes opened groggily to reveal Angela and Korsak hovering over her.

"She's awake," Korsak announced, glancing toward another direction.

The creature turned her head slightly to see into the mirror. There, facing her was a pair of deep green eyes that showed concern even though those same green eyes belonged to the only person who chocked her out. "I'm sorry. I had to stop you before you do something you'd regret," Charlie apologized.

The Beast didn't reply but sat up slowly with the help of Korsak. She rubbed her head then heard Frankie state, "She gone into the forest."

"Damn."

"It's not safe out there," Angela stated with worry laced in her voice. She glanced at the men and other woman in the room as she emphasized, " _Someone_ needs to go after her."

"We won't be able to find her with the storm acting like this," Tommy stated.

"She has a head start already," Frost pointed out.

"Question is how far is she," Frankie added.

Angela pressed her lips together then hopped over toward the mirror. "Charlie, show me the girl," she ordered.

Charlie bowed her head and retorted, "I'll see what I can do."

"Please hurry."

The mirror began to glow suddenly a greenish color and Angela watched as glimpses of the forest were shown. "Mistress," Angela turned to see Korsak looking down at the Beast who buried her face in her hands.

"I'm going to be stuck like this forever," the Beast mumbled. " _We're_ doomed."

"Stop it and get a hold of yourself," Angela ordered before glancing back at the mirror. "Charlie, anything?"

"I got her…and…we might have a problem."

 **R &I**

She traveled for a bit despite not knowing where the path home was. But, if she had to choose between staying with the Beast and attempting to find her way home, Maura took the second option. However, she reached one big problem and that was, unknown to her, that the forest decided to change the paths. _How am I going to get out of here,_ Maura pondered as she looked around, trying to find a new path.

Suddenly, the sound of a branch snapping, prompted Bass to back slightly. "It's okay," Maura hushed softly, trying to calm the horse until there was another sound of a branch snapping and a low growl. Maura closed her eyes, knowing that deep growl was definitely not a figure of imagination. She turned her head and through the brush, she could see a large figure approaching. _That's not the Beast_ , Maura thought as the figure moved closer.

A black bear with red eyes began to reveal itself slowly from the brush. Maura attempted to back Bass slowly away but the bear had other plans and let out a deep growl. Bass neighed loudly and the bear growled once more, prompting the horse to buck Maura off.

As she landed onto the ground, Maura knew that she must not move or it was going to attack. It growled and Maura continued to stay still, praying that the creature would not charge at her. _Just don't make eye contact,_ she thought as she continued to stay still.

Suddenly, she felt the bear's nose against her hair then it backed away and roared, raising its paw. Maura shielded her body quickly, preparing for the blow until an arrow hit the bear directly in the shoulder. It roared in pain, giving Maura the chance to roll away and hear the loud yells of others approaching.

"Hold on, Maura," Korsak shouted with metal legs clinking with each step as he dropped the crossbow to the ground and drew his sword with one hand and holding Frost in another.

"Back away, bear," Tommy shouted from the cart he was riding on with Frankie. The cart took a sharp right and placing it in front of Maura while Korsak and Frost prepared to fend off the bear. "Are you okay," Frankie asked from the cart.

"How did you find me," Maura questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

Before Frankie or Tommy could answer, they heard Korsak shout as the bear knocked off one of his armor arms off with Frost flying at fallen tree stump. His body connected causing him to groan while Korsak tried to keep the sword pointed at the bear until they heard another roar. Maura turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of another bear. It roared then swiped at Korsak's leg, making the armored man collapse into a giant pile, which prompted Korsak to shout, "Run!"

But both bears growled as if they understood what Korsak said and turned toward Maura. The young woman pulled Frost from the stump and pointed him at one bear while Frankie and Tommy pointed their twiddling flames at the other. _We're going to die,_ Maura thought in her mind, closing her eyes as the bears move closer methodically and yet quickly.

That was until one of the bears suddenly flew into the tree and the other was tackled to the ground. Maura's eyes opened quickly at the sight of the Beast on top of the bear with the two clawing at each other. "Quickly," Tommy grabbed Maura's skirt, trying to get her to move.

"Korsak…"

"Don't worry…I'm reassembling," Korsak retorted as he stood up quickly, placing his arms into place then grabbed his head.

The other bear stood up, shaking off the impact of the collision with the tree. It roared and began to charge toward Maura and the others until the Beast threw the bear she was fighting at the other bear. Both bears collapsed as the Beast shouted, "Run!"

At these words, Maura began to run with the servants trailing behind her until she heard the Beast roared in pain. Maura's feet halted and she began to turn around with Frost pleading, "Maura, don't. She'll be fine."

"She needs help," Maura retorted.

"Help is going to come," Frankie informed her.

Maura gave a confused look then heard a loud screech, glancing up toward the sky to see a falcon diving down toward the bears and Beast. It dove down, clawing one of the bears' eyes directly and prompting it to back away from the Beast so it can fight the falcon. The bear pawed the falcon, tossing it across the snow toward Maura and the others.

Tommy hopped toward it and gestured it up, "Really a falcon, Charlie?"

 _Charlie,_ Maura awed.

Suddenly, the Beast roared again, clawing one of the bears away and making it flee in pain. Despite with one bear left, the Beast seemed wounded which prompted Maura to pull out Korsak's sword. "Maura, no," Korsak hissed, trying to stop her but it was too late.

She charged toward the bear and swung the sword, hitting it in the back. The creature cried out in pain, backing away from the Beast and knocked Maura back in the snow. The bear towered over her with its red eyes looking down at her then it spoke, "You're dead, girl."

Maura's eyes widened in shock and the bear's jaw opened to attack until something tackled the bear down. The young girl moved quickly back up and looked over to see a lion fighting the bear then the Beast stood up and jumped on top of the bear, wrapping her arm around its neck. The bear pawed the lion's face, knocking it back while the Beast continued to attempt to knock the bear out until finally, it collapsed to the ground.

Both the lion and the Beast backed away with the Beast collapsing while the lion faded away into nothingness. All they heard was the wind howling then Maura noticed a small white flake coming down. She looked up at the sky with her eyes widening but it was redirected to the sound of heavy breathing.

Despite in immense pain, the Beast crawled toward the tree and rested her body against it. She took in a deep breath in then cringed in pain, she looked down at the wounds on her body then rested her head back.

"We need to get those dressed."

The Beast lifted her head up to see Maura standing over her. The young woman crouched down slowly; meeting the Beast at eye level then removed her cape, and draped it over her. "You'll be okay," Maura assured the Beast as the creature's eyes began to close slowly from exhaustion.

It was the last thing she would see for the night.

With the help of the servants and Bass, they took the Beast back to the castle. Korsak pushed the doors opened to reveal Angela and Drake waiting at the staircase with wide eyes. "Take her to her chambers," Angela ordered at the sight of the wounded Beast.

Being lead by Drake, Korsak did his best to support the Beast's weight with the help of Frankie and Tommy who were attempting to use the cart as a way to catch the Beast if Korsak dropped her. As she watched, Maura let out a sigh until she heard Angela inquire in concern, "Are you okay, dear?"

Maura glanced down, observing her mud covered clothes and retorted, "Apparently, I'm unscathed." Angela smiled then Nina flew in with a small cloth covered in blood with Maura's expression changing to pure worry, "Who is-"

"Don't worry, Maura," Nina assured softly.

Though she did, Maura nodded and ascended the staircase slowly. When she reached the fork in the staircase, she took a moment to look at both sides of the castle but instead, continue up the stairs toward the Beast's room. She reached the familiar chamber and felt the goose bumps run up her back and her arms with her stomach dropping, thinking about what only happened mere hours ago.

But, nevertheless, Maura pushed aside the anxiety and pushed open the doors to see the men looking at the Beast in the bed, unsure what to do next. "She needs her clothes changed," Maura pointed out, making the servants jump. "Being in those clothes, especially covered in dirt, will cause an infection."

"Well…um…we'll get Angela and Nina to do it," Tommy answered unsurely.

"Leave them be," Charlie spoke with the closet opening suddenly. "They've already handled so much as have you, gentlemen. I will handle the Mistress for the night."

"Charlie, are you sure about that," Korsak inquired, glancing at the mirror.

A shirt was across the room as were some pants and the closet doors slammed close. "I'm… sure. Jane…should be…fine." Charlie retorted with Maura hearing a bit of a wince in those words. The servants continued to look at the mirror, prompting Maura to give a confused expression until the mirror flipped over to reveal a reflection of a dirty blonde haired woman, standing in front of her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _Jane...she actually has a name._

Overwhelmed, she felt; the last day has been just overwhelming. The castle was definitely completely different from her village with enchanted servants, proving to be kind to her while their Mistress showed a horrible temper.

 _And yet…_

And yet, this Beast saved her from a bear after Maura's curiosity got the better of her. But, she was also a prisoner to the Beast and was taken away from the only family she ever had. She was definitely feeling conflicted.

Maura's eyes snapped open to see that she was not staring up at the ceiling of her room but at a night sky. She sat up quickly and looked around her surroundings to realize that she wasn't even in her room but in a green field. She then looked down at her clothes to see that the Beast's blood was not there anymore nor the rip from the bear, somehow disappearing.

She stood up from the ground, dusting the dirt off her skirt then she looked around once more to see that there was nothing but open field until she noticed a stone with a figure on top of it. She began to walk through the field, feeling the wind through her hair as she asked herself, "What is this place?"

She continued to think about this question until she got closer to the stone and caught sight of the figure.

A very beautiful figure.

She was probably around the same age as Maura who wore a white shirt and riding pants. She had beautiful long, wavy, ebony hair with olive skin, prompting Maura to rub her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was what she was really seeing.

"You lost your temper," Maura heard a familiar feminine voice state suddenly. She turned her head to see another figure appear suddenly at the base of the stone. She couldn't see what they looked like and although she wanted to, she didn't want to spook the other woman.

"She came into my room and almost-" the other woman spoke, her voice being somewhat rough but quiet in tone.

"I know what she almost did but does she know that if she touched it that it will cause us to never ever become human."

 _Are they talking about the rose_ , Maura wondered. "Jane," Maura's attention snapped back to the two figures at the sound the name.

"Don't say my name," the dark haired woman ordered. She then slid down the stone and approached the figure, "I'm not that anymore."

"In this world, you are."

"I don't give a damn what I am in this dumb world. Out there, I'm a monster."

"If you let yourself be that monster."

"Enough…" a shout came.

This Jane then let out a gruff 'hmph' then pushed pass the figure, disappearing into the field while the other figure began to walk pass the stone and toward Maura. She wasn't sure what to do and there was nowhere to hide when she heard the voice state, "It's hard to hide here and your thoughts are very loud."

Maura looked up and to her surprise, the figure was another young woman with dirty blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail with green eyes with skin like hers but this woman seemed to be a little older than Maura. She wore a light brown shirt with riding pants similar to other woman. Recognition hit Maura for she saw this woman in the mirror before she arrived at this mysterious field. The young woman placed her hand out toward Maura who took it cautiously. She stood up and gazed at the other woman curiously who stared back at her as well.

 _I don't guess…but I can deduce…_ Maura thought.

"Maura, there's only one other person in the room before you passed out," the woman retorted. "I don't think it would be necessary to deduce."

Maura's eyes widened and she tilted her head, _Charlie?_

"Name's Charlotte but I go by Charlie," the other woman answered quickly with a small bow of her head.

Maura's jaw dropped a bit in surprise. "How did you know that I was wondering who you were," she inquired. "Also, where are we?"

Charlie looked around and retorted, "Well…you tell me. Where are we here, Maura?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You just do," Charlie stated simply. She walked around Maura then inquired, "What was the last thing that you thought before you closed your eyes, Maura?"

"I was thinking about how I heard the Beast's possible name but I don't know how it connects to the field or this place. I don't remember even coming here."

"Because magic brought you here." Maura gave a confused expression and Charlie gave a small smile as she began to walk, "Follow me and I'll tell you about this place." Maura caught up to Charlie and began to walk beside her and as they strolled, Maura realized that her feet felt light all of a sudden. She looked down to see that the grass below was shifting and it turned suddenly into a granite floor. She the looked around her to see that she was back in the castle.

"You passed out of exhaustion. To you, everything is a dream. A world made by dreams." Suddenly, it became dark briefly until a light shinned, prompting Maura to blink briefly. She then saw herself and the others when they were carrying the Beast. "However, for me, this is a veil," Charlie stated.

"A veil?"

Charlie waved her arm and suddenly, Maura was witnessing what was happening earlier.

 _The falcon that attacked one of the bears recovered its footing. Suddenly, the form began to a humanlike stature._

Maura's eyes widened, glancing back at Charlie behind her while another Charlie stood in front of her. However, it seemed the other Charlie didn't appear as whole unlike the one she was with. Suddenly, she watched Charlie morphed once more to the lion and charged toward the fight.

"But, I didn't see you in the castle and yet, I saw you in these animal forms," Maura pointed out.

"Observant," Charlie stated, seeming impressed. She then waved her hand, having the scene disappear and continued, "Out there, I'm a invisible. Almost a shadow but, I can somehow change my shape to an animal to make me visible somewhat."

"But I saw you in the mirror."

"I appear in the mirrors, yes. It's the veil from this world and your world."

"This world?"

"Dreamworld…Mirrorworld. So many names but, _you_ were here a little while ago, Maura."

Maura gave a confused expression then she realized what she meant. "What I saw earlier," she remembered. "The ballroom filled with people but, I slipped through the mirror, I didn't pass out."

"Hence, the many names because you can enter this world two ways. Asleep or awake. On a side note, you are bit nosy."

Maura glared at Charlie but ignored the comment, "I saw you but you were a bit younger."

"This world does many things and sometimes, it reveals things it shouldn't," Maura then noticed Charlie cringe, prompting her to stop. She moved her arm to reveal a claw mark that seemed to be bleeding. "You were injured," Maura pointed out.

Charlie moved Maura's arm away and retorted, "I'll be fine…but, as you can see, I'm human like you."

The other woman resumed to walk down the endless hallway of the castle with Maura attempting to follow. "Why weren't you acting like this earlier," Maura inquired as she reached up to Charlie once more.

"Like what?"

"Kind…"

"I was kind," Charlie retorted.

"You call scaring people and being rude nice?" Charlie shrugged and Maura sighed, shaking her head until she stopped, walking. Charlie glanced over her shoulder and stepped back to where Maura stood, staring up at the wall. She followed the line of sight and a sad expression crossed her face immediately.

The painting that Maura saw in the hallway that lead to the Beast's chambers was restored completely to reveal a face.

It was the face of the woman Maura saw with Charlie earlier.

"Is that Jane," Maura inquired.

Charlie's jaw tightened and she raised her hand, waving it which transported them suddenly back to the field. Maura looked around and Charlie walked up to the stone, running her hand against it. "It was someone I used to know," she answered softly.

"Is it the Beast?"

Charlie didn't answer and Maura moved closer to her. "Is that the Beast," she repeated the question.

"Dawn's approaching…"

"You didn't answer-"

"Not my place to answer, Maura." Charlie then bowed her head and stated, "Until later."

"Wait…"

 **R &I**

"Her eyes are opening."

"I hope she's okay."

"Everyone give her space."

Maura opened her eyes groggily to see all the servants staring at her. "Oh thank goodness," Angela sighed as the cart wheeled backwards.

"How long have I been out," Maura inquired, rubbing her eyes. She then took notice that she was sitting in a chair with her feet reclined.

"For a couple hours," Nina replied softly.

"However, she's still out," Tommy gestured toward the Beast.

"She saved my life," Maura whispered. "After all, I said to her, she still saved my life."

Angela wheeled toward the side of the bed and poured some hot water in a bowl as she spoke, "She wasn't going to let you die. Ja- _The Mistress_ has been through a lot."

"But she treats you all so poorly."

"It's complicated, dear. If you understood how she grew up and how much she lost, it explains the anger and hate. It's an excuse, I know but…it's so hard to explain."

Maura nodded and stretched out slowly until she noticed that right next to her body was her satchel, which was open. She closed it then stood up and approached the Beast's bedside. She grabbed a wet cloth that Angela brought in and placed it on the Beast's forehead.

For the first time, contact was made between the two and the servants cringed, hoping their mistress would not get mad. However, she didn't even move but instead continue to keep her eyes closed with peace across her face for the first time. As Maura gazed down at the Beast, she tried to place the face that she saw earlier on the Beast's but the anatomy was off and Maura was tired.

But one thing for sure, Maura needed to know more.

She had to.

* * *

 **I'll do my best to update as soon as possible! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Restart

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Sorry guys, severe writer's block especially when trying to work on a tale that's been told so many different times.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **Making a strong first impression is as important as ever, especially when meeting face-to-face." – Joseph Abboud**_

* * *

Ch. 6: Restart

Arthur rushed into town with a confused Cailin. "Arthur, what happened to Maura," she questioned as she followed the old man rush over toward the town square. "Arthur," Cailin called out, trying to catch up to him.

Arthur pushed past others, stopping each person that he walked by and asked each, "Someone help me! Anybody help me!"

The townsfolk gathered closer, trying to see what the commotion was. Ian and Dean watching the townsfolk outside the window, walking out of their shops to see the commotion, prompt them to leave their local tavern to see Arthur on the fountain.

"Arthur, what's going on," one villager inquired.

"A beast! A monster took my daughter!"

"What," some of the villagers whispered.

Dean leaned against the doorway and whispered to Ian, "Arthur lost it." When Ian didn't reply, Dean glanced over to see that Ian was rubbing his chin with a smirk. "Um…Ian," Dean called out to the young man who was staring at Arthur and the crowed.

 _This might work in my favor_.

* * *

"Good morning, Maura," Angela greeted as Maura's door opened.

Maura sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes and greeted with a small yawn, "Good morning, Angela."

"I took the liberty to make some tea for you," the teapot informed as she rolled over to Maura's bedside. She then poured a cup with Maura taking, "It should be a bit comforting after last night's adventure."

"Thank you," Maura said softly.

Angela bowed her head and added, "Nina will bring the wardrobe in."

"The wardrobe?"

"For a new change of clothing, dear. You can't stay in that dress of yours the whole time that you're staying here."

"I can always-"

"Maura," Angela cut off, "please let us do this for you especially after saving our Mistress."

"She saved me more than I saved her…"

"But you could have ran away after she saved you but you didn't. Instead, you helped my sons and the others save J…I mean, the Mistress."

 _Jane,_ Maura thought in her head. She then gave a small smile and stated, "Thank you."

Angela bowed her head then wheeled out of the bedroom. Alone, Maura stretched out then glanced at the window to see the sunlight shinning through the curtains. She walked to the window and pulled back the curtains, taking in the sight of the castle in the light. "Wow," she whispered softly at the sight.

"Milady," Maura turned to see Nina on top of the wardrobe, which was walking in on its own. _Enchanted castle…_ Maura marveled at the sight. She walked to the wardrobe and Nina as it stopped in the middle of the room but as she was approaching, she noticed that her satchel was open.

 _Odd, I don't remember leaving that open_ , she thought but brushed it aside, walking over to the wardrobe.

Meanwhile, in the Beast's chamber, the Beast began to wake up slowly.

"Papa…no," she mumbled, tossing a bit in the bed. Her eyes opened quickly and she let out a sigh of relief. In pain, she groaned until she heard a voice suggest quietly, "I wouldn't move too much or you rip your stitches."

"How did I get back here," the Beast questioned. "Why do I have stitches?"

"I see you don't remember your trip to the Mirror World."

The Beast turned her head to see a cloth being tossed aside to a basin covered in a pinkish color. She glanced over at the mirror to see Charlie reflection as she rolled down her sleeve on her right leg. The Beast gave a curious look then the memory flashed in her head; the bears and the pain and…

"The girl," the Beast mumbled.

"She has a name," Charlie retorted.

"She's trouble."

"And you're not, Mistress?" The Beast growled and Charlie rolled her eyes, "She saved your life as much as mine." The Beast grumbled, turning away from the mirror, which prompted Charlie to sigh and glance at the rose, "We have only so much time left."

"Like you have hope that we'll be human again…"

Charlie glared at the Beast, prompting the vanity mirror to crack. "Will you two stop it," both glanced up to see Angela rolling into the room with Frankie and Tommy on the cart with them. She wheeled across the room to the basin, pouring hot water into it then stated to the Beast, "I'm glad you're awake, Mistress."

"The girl still here," the Beast questioned.

"She is," Angela answered. "She's getting dressed." The Beast snorted then looked away while Angela sighed, "You could always try to be hospitable like you were raised to be."

"Like a beast," the Mistress snapped.

"Like the princess you were raised to be," Angela snapped back.

The Beast as did everyone else in the room gave a surprised expression at Angela's stern tone. It was tone that they hadn't heard in a long time and at first, the Beast was going to ignore the tone but the expression that the teapot had the Beast turn away and huff.

It surprised the two candelabras and woman for they expected their Mistress to shout and throw a tantrum but when she didn't, everyone relaxed.

There was then a bark, prompting everyone to see the dog make a quick turn into the bedroom, holding several papers in its mouth. "Jo, stop running," Korsak shouted as he clanked into the room with Frost resting on his hip, looking slightly pale.

"Put me down, Vince," the dagger demanded.

Korsak removed Frost from his waistband and placed him down, letting him hop around. "God, I should have just walked," Frost complained.

Jo approached the mirror where the image of Charlie stood. The dog dropped the papers at the foot, prompting Charlie to pick it up with the papers floating in the real world. _Aw, good girl,_ Charlie smiled at the dog.

Suddenly, there was a knock prompting Charlie to place the papers away. Nina opened the door and flew in, landing next to Frankie as she stated, "The lady wishes to enter your room, Mistress. With your permission, of course."

The Beast moved the pillow over her head, prompting Angela to roll her eyes and look at Charlie. It was a well-known look that Charlie received from Angela and one that she wasn't fond of but it got the job done. With a quick snap of her fingers, the curtains to the Beast's bed came alive and grabbed the pillow from the Beast.

"Hey," she growled, sitting up too quickly and causing a hiss of pain to escape from her lips. Angela gave a pointed look and the Beast sighed and said quietly, "You may enter."

The door opened and Maura entered the room slowly. The Beast glanced over her shoulder to see Maura standing in the doorway in a light purple dress with a white apron wrapped around her body. She brushed a strain of her hair back and said to others, "Good morning, everyone."

"Morning," the servants greeted while the Beast stayed in silence.

For a moment, everyone in the room was unsure on what to do. Each of the servants looked each other until finally, there was a clearing of the throat and Jo rushed over to Maura, barking. "Why hello, I haven't seen you around," Maura greeted, bringing some lightness into the room.

"That's Jo, it was most likely that she was hiding in the stables during the storm or was hidden deep in the castle," Korsak introduced.

"Or was hiding during the Mistress' rage moments," Tommy coughed. Frankie elbowed his brother while Maura cringed in embarrassment.

"I…"

"Why are you here," the Beast cut Maura off before she could retort to the comment.

Charlie groaned while the others drooped their head, shaking them in frustration. "I'm going to get breakfast started," Angela stated as she wheeled out of the room. "Everyone else begin your chores."

As the other servants walked out of the Beast's room, Maura felt a small nudge, pushing her further inside. The door closed, leaving the two alone in the room with complete utter silence. Maura looked down at her feet then took in a deep breath and released, stepping forward toward the bed.

"How are you feeling," she asked softly.

"Fine," the Beast answered in a low tone. "Stings immensely then again, Charlie wasn't very good at tending wounds."

Maura frowned at the comment, "You should be a bit more kinder to them. They seem to care about you."

"How I treat my servants is _my_ business."

"Well, I'm going to be living here…forever and you can't treat me the way you treat your servants."

"You're complaining how I treat my servants when _you_ almost destroyed our chances to be human," the Beast growled.

"What…" Maura's eyes darted to the doorway briefly then she remembered the rage that came from the Beast. "I…I didn't realize that the rose holds so much over this castle."

"Yes and…."

"I'm sorry," Maura apologized, cutting the Beast off. The creature raised an eyebrow as Maura moved in closer, taking a seat by the bedside.

The Beast continued to look at Maura. She took in the sight of the woman and for the first time, the Beast took in the beauty that Maura had. Blonde hair as bright and radiant as the sun and eyes like emeralds mixed with something else and it made the Beast curious as if she had the urge to…to be…kind. Yet, this was also the same woman who almost destroyed everyone's fate by one fatal touch.

 _It always seem to be one woman ruining me completely,_ the Beast thought sadly.

"I should go and see if the others need help," Maura said, believing the Beast was ignoring her.

"Wait," the Beast said softly. Maura turned her to look at the Beast who scratched the back of her neck and sighed, not believing what she was about to do, "I…I'm sorry for…losing…my shit. You didn't know and I…it's hard to explain."

"Language," Maura stated.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I always found crude language unsavory."

"Alright…um…I never got your name. I've heard it but I rather hear it from you," the Beast stated softly.

Surprised by the change, Maura looked at the Beast with unsure eyes until her eyes locked with the dark brown eyes that the Beast had. "It's Maura," Maura introduced softly. "Do you have a name?"

 _I once did,_ the Beast thought. "I have no name. You can just call me 'Beast'."

Maura pressed her lips in a small frown, knowing that the Beast was lying about having a name. But, feeling that they were restarting, Maura didn't question the Beast but resumed her seat next to the bed.

* * *

"So describe this…beast, Arthur," Ian inquired while he sat in Arthur Isles' home.

"It was big…tall with dark fur and it was so…I don't know how else to describe that it was hideous," Arthur attempted to describe. His hands continue to shake with anxiety and pure fear mixed with worry, just thinking about his poor imprisoned child.

 _I promised Patrick…I promised Hope. Maura is all I have left of what remains…_

"Arthur," his eyes snapped back toward Ian who was staring at him. "Maybe you can show me where this…beast is."

"Right…right," the older man nodded. Suddenly, there was a crash prompting Arthur to jump up from his chair and look to see his wife's painting on the floor with the frame shattered and Dean looking down at it.

Dean then looked at the two men and said quickly, "It just fell."

Arthur huffed, pushing Dean aside and picked up his late wife's portrait then turned his head to see that the hidden compartment was open. His eyes widened and opened it to see all his drawings and journals were gone.

 _Maura…_

* * *

"Breakfast for the Mistress and our guest," Angela announced in a singsong voice.

The Beast rolled her eyes while Maura giggled as a table shifted toward Maura and the dish moved from Angela's cart to the table. A tray was then placed on the Beast's lap as well as a napkin prompting the Beast to lift it up. "What is this," she questioned.

"A napkin for your face," Frankie smiled sheepishly.

The Beast grumbled and Charlie coughed, "Manners…"

"Hi Maura," the young woman glanced down to see the teddy bear on the tray, making Maura smile brightly.

"Hello TJ," Maura greeted back.

"Hold on to something NOW," Charlie shouted suddenly and all of sudden, without warning, the castle shook intensely.

Out of the corner of her eye, Maura noticed that TJ was going to fall from the cart and Angela couldn't grab hold of him. With quick reflects, she grabbed the little stuffed bear and the teapot, placing them protectively in her lap as the castle continued to shake. The plates crashed onto the ground and the servants found cover underneath certain table sets.

A couple more rumbles later, the castle stopped moving and everything was still. The Beast moved out of her bed quickly with Maura stating, "You shouldn't move!"

But, the Beast ignored her statement and jogged into the other room. Maura then looked at the servants who were coming out of their hiding spots while Angela looked up at Maura, "Thank you, Maura for helping TJ and I."

"Oh…of course," Maura replied, placing the two back on the cart. As Nina with the help of Korsak and Frost helped sweep up the shattered breakfast bowls, Maura stood up and inquired softly, "What was that?"

Everyone's eyes widened and they glanced at each other, trying to figure out how to explain the castle's shaking. "It's…complicated," Tommy answered finally, knowing that it was the only way to answer the question.

"Complicated," Maura repeated.

"Ow," Maura heard and turned to see the Beast limping over back to her bed. Without hesitation, Maura moved toward the Beast and helped support her. "You shouldn't have moved," Maura sighed to the Beast, noticing a bit of blood coming from her bandages.

"I had…to…." The Beast grunted.

"Because of the rose," Maura questioned as she helped the Beast back into her bed.

The Beast didn't answer and laid her head back, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths. "Great…we have to fix those stitches," Maura heard and looked up to see the flipped over mirror. She leaned over and flipped it over to reveal Charlie's tired expression, prompting her to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Yes…yes, I'm fine. Just tired," Charlie answered tiredly. She then looked down at the Beast and huffed, "I told her not to move."

"She was worried about the rose," Maura informed the mirror figure. "I didn't know it held the household's chances to be human. But your human, Charlie."

"I'm also stuck in a mirror, seeing the castle through reflections and trying to make sure this place doesn't fall apart because of-" Charlie then stopped and cleared her throat, "I'm going to get my medicine tools."

"Medicine tools," Maura repeated.

She watched as Charlie disappeared from the mirror with Maura realizing that she couldn't see herself in the mirror or event the room they were in; it was a completely different room where she can only see a bed and a small book. She moved closer toward it, touching the beautiful design that rested on the rims of the mirror. It glowed a light blue and there was a quick snap of the fingers, which prompted Maura to look over her shoulder to see the Beast's hand raised. "Try not to touch the mirror," the Beast grumbled in pain.

"Sorry, I…I didn't see my reflection."

"It's an enchanted mirror. You experienced what it does."

"I still don't know what it does."

"Too many things," Maura watched as a little medicine bag appeared on the bed suddenly. Maura's eyes widened and watched as it opened magically to have a needle float up. Maura peered inside to see several bandages and small bottles as well. "Never seen a medicine satchel before," Charlie commented.

"I have…my satchel is one; it's just I've never seen another woman do anything involved with medicine," Maura explained. "The town doctor says that I should just be a wife."

Charlie let out a snort (at least, what Maura's hearing indicated) then stated, "I've been doing this since I was five. My mother believed that I should learn how to do it then again, she was a medicine woman in…" Though they could not see Charlie's face, the Beast could sense that she was almost in a dream daze before there was clearing of the throat once more. "Anyways, the doctor is dumb," Charlie stated randomly and suddenly.

The Beast watched as the needle was sterilized with Maura inquiring, "May I observe?"

"If you want."

Then a cloth was floating and was dabbed in hot water then was about to touch the Beast's skin when she said abruptly, "How about you let Maura do my stitches?"

Though she could not see Charlie's eyebrows, they were raised in surprise as were Maura's as Charlie handed the needle. "I'm going to rest then," Charlie then appeared in the mirror and gave a flourish bow to the Beast before disappearing.

"You trust me," Maura inquired in confusion.

"Not necessarily." Maura bowed her head but the Beast continued, "But we can call this a new beginning."

Maura nodded in agreement and pressed the cloth down against the dark fur, prompting the Beast to hiss in pain. "Sorry," Maura said sincerely, dabbing on the wound then pulled out the needle and began to renew the stitches. "I…I didn't mean to say what I say. No one deserve this even someone who is quite temperamental."

"I'm not temperamental," the Beast argued but a small smile came upon on her face. "And, thank you."

Maura gave a small smile and for the first time, she took in the sight of the Beast. Yes, the creature was definitely bigger than Maura but she could also see the feminine features. There was such a lure to this beast that Maura was surprise that she saw the most humanlike trait on the Beast.

Deep brown eyes.

Maura looked away from the Beast and returned her attention on the cut while the Beast observed and take in, the first time in a long time, the calming aura that came from this…new house guest.

"Look," Frost whispered in surprise, peering through the door with the other servants.

"Is this even possible," Tommy mumbled in surprise.

"We might have a chance," Frankie added.

Angela gave a small smile then ordered delightfully, "Alright everyone clear the area. I need to get breakfast inside before it goes cold and you know how Stanley feels about his food becoming cold." With everyone clearing the doorway, all Angela can think happily with a sigh of relief and glancing up to the heavens, _There's hope for us after all, my love. Our daughter has found hope._

* * *

" _Gently on the keys, sweetheart," the king said to his child._

" _Like this," eleven-year-old Jane inquired as she pressed a chord in demonstration._

 _The king smiled and nodded, "Excellent." Jane played another chord until a rhythm began to play with the king watching with pure admiration. "You're doing beautifully, Janie," the king complimented._

" _Thank you, Papa."_

" _Your Majesty," Jane stopped playing and glanced over to see the king's adviser, Charles Hoyt standing at the entrance of the small garden. "We need to discuss the travels toward the north."_

 _The king sighed, "Yes, we should."_

" _Papa, must you go now. I was just getting better," Jane stated._

 _The king touched his daughter's cheek and replied, "I know sweetheart but I need you to go for it's my duty. You will understand when you're older. I will send young Barold as well as Francesco and Thomas to play with you." The king then turned his head toward the sitting figure whom held a book in their hand. "Charlie," the king called out, the young woman looked up then stood up, "will you bring the boys to join Jane?"_

 _Charlie bowed and answered, "Of course."_

 _As she walked by, Hoyt followed her and hissed, "A servant shouldn't be reading."_

" _As the princess's personal servant, I am allowed, Sir Hoyt," Charlie answered quietly._

 _Hoyt watched as the servant disappeared into the garden maze. He then glanced over his shoulder, looking at the king and his daughter._ Someday… _he thought,_ I will take their lives and the rebellion will begin with me as ruler.

* * *

 **Bum bum bum. Not really a cliffhanger, more of something to think about. Please review when you can! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mysteries of the Castle

**A/N: Sorry guys, so busy! Trying my best to update but thank you for all the reviews! They are so encouraging!**

 **Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **It is the dim haze of mystery that adds enchantment to pursuit." – Antoine Rivarol**_

* * *

Ch. 7: Mysteries of the Castle

" _I don't like the Beast."_

" _The girl is so smart!"_

" _What happens next?"_

" _Why did the bear talk?"_

" _Children, settle down. Your answers will be answered and you must be quiet if you want to hear the rest of it."_

 _The children became silent and moved closer to their narrator. Their narrator reclined back and took in a deep breath then released. "Now where was I," the narrator pondered._

* * *

" _Papa…Mama! Where are you?"_

 _The voice was so small and as the child went through the ashes. It seemed there was nothing left. "Mama! Papa," the child shouted once more._

" _They're gone, little one. Just us."_

 _The child also heard an infant's cry as well._

* * *

"You can't even notice them," the Beast complimented as she looked down at the stitches as she flexed her paw.

"Thank you," Maura smiled shyly, placing the tools back in the small medicine bag. As she was placing the items in, she noticed that on the top of the opening was a small stitching on the bag. _Do…_ but the rest of the embroidery was missing as if it faded through time.

"What made you want to do the medicine stuff," the Beast asked, breaking Maura's focus on the small pouch.

Maura shrugged, "I guess I always fascinated by medicine. I always like science…you must think it's silly."

The Beast shook her head and retorted, "I…never like my studies and Angela as well as Charlie and several others tried to get me to enjoy it but…I never really finished my studies…"

"Really?"

The Beast pulled her paw from Maura suddenly and turned her head away with a grunt. "Yes," the Beast answered, feeling embarrassed and ashamed, "I bet you think I'm dumb."

"You're assuming," Maura pointed out by crossing her arms.

"No."

"Yes, you are." Maura stood up from her seat, placing the medicine bag on the vanity then washed her hands of any blood that possibly could be on her still then dried them. "You need to learn not assume things. I never assume because it causes trouble."

The Beast huffed, then all of sudden, before she can reply, a loud crash came down. The Beast was about to get up until Maura raised her hand, stopping her by placing it on her chest and stated simply, "Don't move. You'll ruin your stitches."

A flush blush raced up the Beast's face as Maura removed her hand and walked out of the room. As the door closed, the Beast placed her paw on her chest then looked back at the door. _She didn't…she wasn't scared,_ the Beast thought in pure surprise.

As Maura exited out of the room and she rushed down the hallway, leaving the Beast's wing toward the entranceway where she thought the side came from. As she turned the corner, she observed that several portraits were on the ground with Korsak, Angela with Tommy and Frankie standing against the wall with their expressions showing pure surprise.

"What happened," Maura inquired.

"Not sure," Korsak answered. "One minute, we were walking down the hall then the next moment, the portraits are collapsing off the wall."

"Really?"

Angela nodded and stated, "I have to get Charlie to hang them back up."

"You're not sure Charlie didn't drop them," Tommy scoffed.

Frankie rolled his eyes, shoving Tommy off the cart. Tommy stood back up and hopped back onto the cart, tackling Frankie down to the ground. Both of their flames went out as they wrestled each other until Angela shouted, "Will you two quit it?"

But despite their mother's order, the two young men kept going at it until Korsak intervened finally by grabbing them both and separating them. Angela shook her head at them then asked Maura, "Can you see if there's any damage to the frames?"

The young woman nodded at the teapot and walked over to the frames of each portrait to notice that the male figure's portrait frame was indeed cracked. Maura gestured to the crack and said, "I don't think this can even be repaired."

Angela looked at the portrait then gave a sad expression.

" _I hate portraits, Angie. It's a pain especially when my muscles start to cramp. Also for some reason, this makes me a bit older than I am."_

"He never liked that portrait anyways," Angela commented unconsciously.

Maura glanced back at the portrait then back Angela's expression. She never seen it on the teapot before but it seemed as it held deep affection. "Who, Angela," she inquired softly.

Angela blinked, realizing that she daydreamed briefly; shook her head and answered, "Nothing, dear. I better inform the Mistress about this. How is she feeling?"

"A lot better."

"Good. Good. Did she give you trouble with the stitches?"

Maura shook her head and the servants gave a confused expression. "What," Maura questioned, seeing the confusion.

"It's nothing," Korsak answered this time. "We better move this out of the way. We'll tell the Mistress later about the paintings."

"Okay…"

Maura watched as Korsak placed the two candelabra brothers down onto the ground and before they could restart in their bickering, Angela glared at them. Korsak then took the paintings and pushed them aside toward the walls, leaving them there until further notice. They began to walk away from Maura, leaving her alone with the fallen paintings. _Odd…_ Maura thought as she watched the servants disappear. She leaned forward and touched the painting and suddenly, Maura heard a voice, _"Make sure that they are asleep before we attack."_

Maura pulled her hand away quickly and gave a confused look, trying to find the source of the voice. At first, she thought it came from an enchanted servant but she thought about it again, remembering that most of these servants were very loyal to their temperamental mistress. _I wonder who said that_ , Maura thought as she continued to look around.

"Are you okay, Maura," she heard suddenly, prompting to turn fast to see on the ground was little TJ.

Maura nodded, "Yes, I…I thought I heard something that's all."

"Oh…" The teddy bear then looked at the painting and pointed at it. "Who is that," the little bear inquired with curiosity laced in his voice.

Maura glanced back at the portrait then answered honestly, "I…I'm not sure." With that answer, TJ resumed walking, which prompted Maura to ask curiously, "TJ, where are you going?"

"I'm going to fix the picture."

Confused, Maura began to follow the teddy bear and asked, "How are you going to do that?"

"Going to a special room that we have."

Before Maura could ask or even say anymore, the teddy bear began to hopple down the hallway, which prompted Maura to chase after him. As she jogged down the hallway, following TJ closely until they reached a door that was smaller than most of the doors that were within the castle. It looked tattered and there was signs that it has been open previous but the cracks indicate other issues. TJ approached the door and glanced up then attempted to jump up at the knob despite his very short stature.

"I cannot open it," TJ confessed to Maura.

Maura smiled softly, "I can but what is this room, TJ?"

"It's the special room I told you, Maura! The painting will be fixed once we open it."

 _You can't doubt the little boy but with this castle, things can happen oddly and it might not be…as expected,_ Maura thought. She then felt a tug on her dress, prompting her to remember that TJ was still present. "Maybe we should wait for someone to fix it later, TJ," Maura suggested. TJ frowned and Maura continued, "Are we even suppose to touch the door?"

TJ looked down at his little feet, "Well…no. Charlie says that it's not meant to be touched by others except for her."

"Then maybe we should wait for Charlie?"

"Okay…" TJ sighed, hobbling back down the hallway.

Maura leaned against the wall then glanced at the door once more before she began to follow TJ. As she was walking, she heard suddenly, _"You smell like fear and lavender."_ Maura turned her head quickly in confusion and questioned, "Who said that?"

But there was no answer and she was once again left alone.

 **R &I**

" _It hurts! It hurts!"_

" _Keep everyone out!"_

" _The king has been-"_

The Beast jerked forward and gasped heavily then looked up to see the Enchanted Mirror pointed at her to reveal her bed with Charlie sitting on it. "You had a nightmare," Charlie pointed out quietly.

"I know I had one," the Beast growled, pulling the blankets closer to her body. "Why are you here," she questioned.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I occupy this room as much as you do. Anyways…" she walked away the bed with the sound of her footsteps echoing with the Beast listening to the steps. "It seems that you two are getting along well."

"Are you going to interfere with this one," the Beast snapped back.

Charlie clutched her fist in frustration then released it, "Jane…"

"Don't," her Mistress stopped her, "Don't call me that and I do not care for your excuse, Charlie. I never had."

There was a sudden rumble in the castle and suddenly, the Beast's vanity mirror cracked down the middle. The Beast frowned as the enchanted mirror spun suddenly, indicating that Charlie left the room. Left with the silence, the Beast sighed and looked at the vanity mirror before shouting, "Angela! Korsak!"

The two older enchanted servants pushed the doors opened with Angela wheeling in to see the shattered mirror. "Oh Charlie," she huffed as she rolled to the vanity. She then looked over at the Beast and inquired, "What did you two fight about?"

"That's between us," the Beast retorted.

"Huh, great…Korsak, please grab that and bring it to the hall."

The armor grabbed the broken mirror, taking it slowly out of the room while Angela wheeled backwards. "I don't know what happened between you two. You were so close at one time but ever since…never mind…I'll just make a spot of tea. That should calm both of you."

 _I wish I knew how to help you, dear one._

The door closed, leaving the Beast alone once more. She glanced at the stiches that Maura sewed that were barely visible then looked down at her paws to see the very visible scars that were dead center in each one. She closed them then leaned her head back, closing her eyes once more.

As Angela and Korsak were walking down the hallway, TJ and Maura crossed their paths. "TJ, there you are," Angela stated aloud at the sight of TJ.

"I'm sorry, Angela. TJ was trying to help find something to fix the frame but we decided that someone might do it better or at least, have Charlie fix it."

"Charlotte is a bit… occupied," Angela replied.

Maura glanced over at Korsak to notice the broken mirror and asked, "What happened to the mirror?"

"Oh just one of _many_ breaks."

Though confused, Maura followed the three enchanted objects down the hallway toward the kitchen. As they entered the room, TJ ran up to his father who hopped from the counter while Susie and Kenneth hoped down from their seats (while Kenneth was making loud obnoxious sounds, the misfortunes of being a bagpipe). "Oh my, that's a bigger than the others," Susie commented.

"What's bigger," Maura inquired, trying to figure out why everyone was looking at the mirror.

"The crack on the mirror, we've seen smaller ones that create a ripple but this one is the worst we've seen," Kenneth explained, examining it.

"Did the Beast do this," Maura wondered, trying to figure out if she upset the creature once more over the mention of education.

"No, actually Charlie did."

Maura's eyes widened in surprise then Korsak gestured toward the door to the side. The young woman walked toward the door and opened it to reveal several mirrors that were inside. "How…I mean…why," Maura tried to say.

Tommy shrugged, "Who knows. Between her and the Mistress, they cause issues."

"Thomas," Angela scolded. Tommy looked away with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest while Angela continued, "They…they have a complicated relationship. As our Mistress' personal servant, Charlie has to be nearby but when Charlie loses her temper, unlike the Mistress, she has control of the castle and also the mirrors and at time-"

"She gets angry enough that she breaks them," Frankie stated bluntly.

"All those mirrors?"

"Throughout the years. Charlie angry due to something."

"It's always been complicated like that even before the curse," Angela added.

"How long have you have been cursed," Maura asked suddenly, shutting the door behind her.

The enchanted servants become silent suddenly even Stanley stopped cooking. "It seemed almost forever," Nina answered softly. "Time goes by here so slow that it is hard to tell. Seasons are not normal here and-"

"You never realize how many years go by," Maura jumped and turned toward one of the silver plates that reflected that showed an image of Charlie. "It's been a long time since we've been…truly us."

"How did it happen," Maura asked cautiously.

The objects looked down including Charlie before Angela answered, "Our Mistress as you can see is very...temperamental and at times, cold. She was never…like that before but, the years that have gone by and life twisted her into…something else."

"It was a summer night where the storms were coming and a old woman came. The Mistress denied her shelter and demanded that I escorted her off the premises," Charlie narrated. "That's when everything happened…turned into a beast while the others turned into objects and I was forever sealed into the mirror."

"With the rose as the sealer of your fates," Maura pointed out, remembering the Beast's statement.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed. "As each petal falls, it becomes wilted and black."

"It also causes the castle to start falling apart," Korsak added. "Leaving Charlie trying to stabilize the structure but it drains her."

"This whole curse is draining," Frankie commented.

"How can I help you," Maura inquired, prompting all the objects and Charlie to look at her in surprise. "There has to be a way to help you. _All_ of you."

Angela gave a small sad smile to Maura and replied softly, "There's no way you can help us, Maura. The past is in the past and we are...fine with our lives."

Maura then looked at Charlie. "Why did you break the mirror," she inquired.

Charlie shrugged, looking aside and answered, "Complicated answer."

"Charlie," the two looked over at TJ. "The man's picture is broken."

An eyebrow went up in the reflection and Angela sighed, "The King's picture frame is broken. Can you fix it if you don't mind?"

Maura watched as the objects' expressions all changed once more. Their expressions seemed to be more solemn, leaving a silence among them. Charlie bowed her head, disappearing from the room while everyone else began to walk away, leaving Maura alone. Seeing that the servants needed some space, Maura slipped out and decided to return to the Beast's room to check on her.

As she walked throughout the castle, she was taking in the sunlight that was entering the castle windows. With this observation, she noticed that it seemed that it was cover in dust and cobwebs and she realized that this place seemed to be in darkness from their curse.

"AHHHHH!"

Maura turned her head sharply toward one of the many hallways, running down it to see what the scream was about. As she moved closer, another shout came but it seemed to be lower than before. She rounded the corner to notice that nothing was there except complete darkness and some shadows of furniture seemed to block the doors.

" _Lord Hoyt, you requested to see me,"_ she heard suddenly.

Maura turned around to see two faded figures and one seemed familiar but she couldn't place it. However, the other one was more visible as if whatever was going on was more powerful. _"Ah yes, I was wondering if the princess is set for the night,"_ the smooth voice spoke and Maura recognized it.

It was the voice that said something about lavender and fear.

" _Why are you asking, sir?"_

" _You don't need to know."_

The second figure stood up straighter and retorted, _"I think I do and you will not need an answer, Cha-"_

Suddenly, the male figure knocked the other figure out with a punch across the jaw. Maura gasped and for a moment, she thought the figure was going to attack her but as the male figure by the name of Hoyt picked up the passed out one, he began to drag them toward Maura and through her, making Maura realize that they were like apparitions.

"What just happened," Maura stated aloud.

Though tempted to follow the faded figures, Maura decided to not go exploring after the last incident. She turned away but glanced over her shoulder once in a while and again, the castle made Maura ponder what else that it may have.

She wasn't sure what she saw but she knew it was a piece to the castle's mystery that she was willing to crack.

* * *

 **Please review! I'll update when I can guys! Thank you for your support and patience!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Books

**A/N: crawls out of paper pile Hi everyone! I know it's been a while but I have so many papers to do and work and just lots of things. I have finally got this chapter done! Thank you for your patience.**

 **Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **You cannot open a book without learning something." – Confucious**_

* * *

Ch. 8: The Books

After speaking with Ian and Dean, Arthur walked over to his bed and let out a harsh sigh. Cailin approached and asked softly, "Who is Patrick, Arthur?"

"An old friend I made a promise to. Someone I should have told Maura about but never had a chance," Arthur answered.

Meanwhile, Ian walked through the village with Dean following close behind. "You really believe that crazy coot," Dean inquired, trying to see what his fearless leader had to say.

"Do _I_ believe that Maura was kidnapped by a hideous beast? Please Gabriel, you insult my intelligence."

"Then why did you listen to Arthur then?"

Ian stopped suddenly and pulled Dean toward an alleyway then spoke in a low voice, "Think, you idiot. I want to marry the girl and if it means I listen to her father and try to find her in the damn forest then I will."

"But-"

"What," Ian sneered, grabbing Dean by the scruff of his shirt.

Dean shrunk into his shirt, "What if he's telling the truth? About the beast?"

Ian tossed Dean against the wall, making him fall into the dirt. " _If_ there is a beast then I'm going to kill it, but like I said, it's a crazy man's idea. For now, we'll be nice to Arthur and have him show this path he took. Understand?"

Before Dean could even answer, Ian straightened his shirt and stepped out of the alleyway with a bright smile. He greeted several women with a tilt of his head then looked over at Dean once more and walked away, making Dean stand up quickly and chase after him.

* * *

The Mirror World was a complicated place; a place of dreams and reflections, an everlasting limbo of time and both good and bad memories seen without any desire that can drive a person mad or at least, drive them to their seclusion. Since the curse, time froze especially for Charlie for what seemed to be day happened to be night and the reverse applied.

She walked among the shadows and the reflection of the castle. The Mirror World's castle was empty most of the time but like a thin veil, she would catch sight of those who were in the real world; speak to them but unable to have full contact.

Being alone most of the time left her with trying to entertain herself in anyway possible. Most of the time was reading or trying to keep up with the Mistress. When she was younger, she didn't mind the later but as the years went by and…events occurred, their relationship strained and it became a burden at times. The new woman in the castle brought interest but she felt something; something she wasn't sure about and it bothered her.

She observed that Maura brought a satchel and though she didn't want to pickpocket the documents, Charlie decided her curiosity was going to get the better of her. With some help, the documents were placed in view for to grab but she had to cautious. One wrong move and there would be more issues than anyone expected; it was the one thing that she kept from everyone and it would stay that way.

Upon retrieval of the journal, Charlie took in the sight of the old look it seemed to have and oddly, it seemed _familiar_. "Looks like all the other journals I've seen before," she mumbled, pushing the thought behind. She then turned to random page and was unsure what she was about the read but the first lines caught her eye immediately.

 _Our little Maura…she is so beautiful and looks like her mother. Soon, we shall travel away from London and we can start anew like I promised my love. Our family needs a new start especially now. All four of us can leave and be-_

 _It can't be…_

"Charlotte, are you going to join us for dinner?"

The servant placed the small journal in her back pocket quickly then emerged at the mirror that Angela was at. The teapot looked at the woman curiously and asked, "What were you doing?"

"Reading," Charlie answered simply. "Where are you planning to have dinner take place especially with the bedridden one?"

"Actually, Maura is planning to get the Mistress out of the bed."

An eyebrow rose and with a quick turn, Angela watched as Charlie disappeared from the mirror.

Meanwhile, Maura was in the Beast's chambers attempting to get the Beast out of the bed. "I'm still healing," the Beast stated with her arms crossed her chest.

"I understand that and I appreciate that you did your bed rest but now, you need to move so you can improve your strength," Maura replied.

Jane sighed then glanced over to see that Maura had a book in her hand; though Maura didn't know this but, at times, would wake up from her sleep to see that Maura was reading. It seemed to be the same book every time and she knew that Maura finished most of the book but now she noticed that Maura was back at the beginning of the book. "Did you not finish that book already," the Beast inquired.

Maura's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh yes. I…I don't have anything else to read and I figured I would read the book again."

"Don't you want to read something different?"

"All the time…"

Suddenly, the Beast slipped out of the bed, wobbling toward the wardrobe. "Step out for a second," the Beast ordered and Maura crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. The Beast rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Please."

Maura gave a small smile but stepped out of the room, closing the doors behind her.

As the door closed, Maura noticed Korsak walking down the hallway. "Hello Vincent," she greeted the suit of armor.

The suit of armor gave a small salute and greeted back, "Afternoon, Maura and what brings outside the Mistress' quarters?"

"She asked me to step out for a bit to get dressed," Maura replied.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting now"

"Then I'll leave you be."

"Actually," Maura stopped the suit of armor, "I have a question to ask you."

"By all means."

"I was exploring the castle and I noticed a closed off section as if…no one is has gone beyond that area for a long time. But, the part I'm wondering apart if something destructive happened in the castle?" Korsak rubbed the bottom of his helmet, which Maura figured it was his lip then she asked, "Also does the statement 'you smell like lavender and fear' have any significance to you?"

Korsak stepped back, "Where did you hear that?"

"I-" Before Maura could reply, the door opened to reveal the Beast dressed in clean shirt and pants with a dark red vest over her shirt. She limped a bit but was able to walk out, prompting Maura to state, "You…look-"

"Ridiculous," the Beast retorted.

"No, you look nice," Maura stated softly. "It suits you."

Though Maura did not see this because of the fur, the Beast blushed then straightened her posture then looked at Korsak. "You need something," she inquired to the suit of armor.

Maura glanced back at Korsak who gave a quick bow and retorted, "Nothing, Mistress. I'll will leave you two and I will let Angela know that you'll be down for dinner soon." He then turned and walked away, leaving the hallway with a panicked feeling in his soul.

 _How does she know that saying_ , he thought. "I need to tell Angela and Charlotte."

 **R &I**

"Where are we going," Maura asked as she followed the limping Beast.

"I don't use this anyways. I think that you might have better use in it since you will be living here, Maura," the Beast answered as she gestured toward another dusty hall.

Maura gave a small smile then asked, "How come certain parts of the castle seem so deserted?"

"We…most of the time, I stay in certain parts of the castle. Rarely I'm on this side of the castle."

"Is there…a reason?"

The Beast stopped, glancing out the window to see the maze garden and the piano in the distance. _Do I tell her,_ she thought for a moment, feeling the anxiety building up in her. _She's going to be staying here. She may be the one…the one that can free me._

Sensing that she might have overstepped (though she didn't want to assume), Maura said softly, "I'm sorry if I asked too much."

"No…no, it's just…for a long time I forgot why I never came and now, I remember. My father occupied this wing mostly; he loved to study and sit around, watching the flowers."

"He sounds like a nice man."

"He was. He was also a very good man." The Beast then resumed walking down the hallway with Maura following her once more. As they continued their walk, Maura noticed that the darkness began to fade a bit for some curtains were beginning to open. "Someone is on this side of the castle," the Beast pointed out.

"Do you know who?"

"I have a guess. Do you?"

"I don't like guessing."

"Why not?"

"The probability of being wrong."

The Beast let a smirk show and retorted, "Where's the fun in that."

Hearing the sense of humor in the Beast's voice, Maura gave a small smile and gave a shook her head. They finally reached two giant doors and the Beast twist the knob, pushing the door open to reveal a dark room with a single candle lit in an upper area. The curtains opened suddenly and even to Maura's perspective, erratically which revealed the dust coming off the curtains. "Mistress, a very unexpected surprise," a voice greeted.

Maura looked down to see a book walking toward the Beast. The book was wrinkly but it had a refined and with golden scrolls along the binding. The book opened up suddenly to reveal an older man's face and the eyes widened at the sight of Maura. "Welcome to the library," he bowed by folding one of his pages.

"I…thank you," Maura stated softly as her eyes darted around the area. She awed at the sight of the towering bookcases and watched as the room illuminated suddenly from the sunlight. "Is this all yours," she asked as she walked forward.

"Um…yes," the Beast answered, watching Maura wandering. "I figured you can…I mean, since…" The Beast looked away quickly with her cheeks burning as she continued, "This is my way of…making you feel like you're welcome here."

Maura bowed her shyly and she retorted, "Thank you. I…I do love this and maybe you can come with me?"

"I…well, you know, I don't think I would be good company."

"Let me figure that part out," Maura said to her.

As Maura continued to look around, she noticed that some of the windows were not just regular windows but they were stained glass with beautiful artwork. They were intricate and it seemed that they were telling a story or at least, they were symbols that reflected aspects of the castle. She then noticed one curtain closed in particular and it confused Maura for it shadowed a certain area of the library.

She walked toward the shadow and the curtain cracked open slightly. "Is someone there," Maura called up to the second floor.

There was no answer, which prompted the Beast to approach the area Maura called out to. She glanced at the ladder then looked down at her hands. For a brief moment, she contemplated how to actually act around Maura; a thought that she would rarely think about especially with the years that have pass.

She approached the ladder and climbed up it steadily until she reached the next floor of books. As she looked around, she noticed that three enormous books were on one of the many reading desks in the library. Two of the books were wide open which prompted the Beast to approach and peer down at it; inside were the list of many, many names but it seemed that the names were indicated with the letter 'I'.

 _Who pulled this out,_ the Beast pondered.

"Anything interesting up there," Maura inquired.

The Beast closed the books, placing them aside then answered, "Just the genealogies."

"Genealogies," Maura repeated and approached the ladder.

"Yeah, it updates magically so it's a bit thicker the last time I saw it."

"May I see them?"

The Beast nodded and took them down, placing it on a nearby table. Maura looked at them then noticed a black journal. "How did that get here," she said aloud, recognizing that it was the journal that was in her satchel.

"What?"

Maura lifted the journal. "This was in my satchel," she explained. "Somehow it was here among the books which confuses me."

The Beast frowned, piecing together the information then growled, "Of course."

The young woman gave a curious look at the Beast but decided that she would drop it. She opened up the journal and stated quietly, "I don't know why my father had this. It was hidden away as if it was a secret and now, I wonder how it connects to him." Maura then looked back at the genealogies then noticed that in the journal was a new piece of parchment with the names that were written: Isles, Doyle.

Maura then opened the genealogies and noticed the long list of names under the letter 'D.' "This is going to take a while," Maura sighed.

"Not if you have some help," the Beast retorted, opening the other genealogy book.

"You don't have to."

Suddenly, for the first time, Maura watched as a small smile came across the Beast's face as she replied, "I want to."

Maura blushed, "Thank you."

Hours went by and what was thought to be a quick introduction to the library became a several hour search through the genealogies with the two talking without anger between them. For the first time, the Beast felt the humanity that she thought she lost return and her heart felt a bit more open than years prior.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Angela and Frankie rolling in with dinner. Maura looked up in surprise and apologized at the sight of the food and noticing the time on one of the clocks, "Oh Angela, the dinner…we are so sorry."

The teapot gave a small smile. "It's alright, honey. I'm glad that you were able to bring the Mistress in here," the teapot stated softly.

"We'll just leave the food here," Frankie stated, bowing his head.

"Yes, that would be fine," the Beast stated, attempting her best to read the book in front of her. "Thank you."

Shock crossed the two servants' faces upon hearing the two simple words. It seemed so long ago since these words left the Beast's lips and now, hearing it come out so naturally, it was as if it was a different person.

The servants bowed their heads and stepped backwards into the hallway. As the doors closed, Frankie spoke first in a low whisper, "Did she just say?"

"I believe so…"

"Huh…"

"May I ask a question," Maura asked as she looked up from her book.

"You just did," the Beast retorted, prompting Maura to roll her eyes with a smirk. The Beast bowed her head and continued, "Yes, you can."

"Are you the only magical…figure in this place besides Charlie?"

"No…not that I know of. Why?"

"When we were attacked by the bears. All three had red eyes and one of them said something."

The Beast closed the book she held with a curious expression. "I'm not sure," she answered with confusion on her face. "That's something to look through the library about or to ask the eavesdropper."

Suddenly, the Beast placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Several books collapsed from the far corner where Maura found the genealogies and there was a loud thud that hit the floor. A clearing of the throat came and the Beast stood from her seat and said coolly, "How long have you've been listening, Charlotte?"

"Not…long…Mistress," Charlie's voice echoed back. "I just heard Maura's question."

Maura stood up and watched as a thud hit a table and dust floated up to reveal shadows of legs. "You said red eyes, right?"

"Yes," Maura answered.

"I don't know any creatures that have red eyes and you're sure you don't remember what it said?" Maura nodded then listened as the footsteps reached the door and retorted, "I'll look into it."

Then there was silence.

Maura glanced at the Beast and asked softly, "Are we alone?"

The Beast nodded, "Charlie gives off a certain…feeling. Being this creature has some advantages because I can sense her easily. You'll know when she's around and when she's not." Maura looked toward the Beast to see that she seemed to be upset.

"Are you okay," she inquired softly.

"I'll be fine. I should head to bed."

The Beast then turned away, walking out the library and leaving Maura alone in the library. _What was that about,_ she wondered.

* * *

 _It can't be…after all these years._

The door opened suddenly then slammed shut as the Beast roared, "Stay out of my business!"

"Your business _is_ my business, Mistress," Charlie retorted calmly, unfazed by the anger. The Beast flipped the mirror in anger and the mirror figure shouted until Charlie appeared in the cracked vanity mirror. "Stop being a brat," Charlie shouted.

"Stay away, Charlie! You need to stay away because you _always_ ruined everything! You have since the beginning!"

" _From the beginning_ ," Charlie snapped and suddenly, the Beast felt a hand grab her from behind and pulled her into the mirror. The Beast fell backwards into darkness until finally, light emerged and she stood in a bedroom. Charlie then appeared before her and stated fiercely, "How dare you! How dare you state that I've been ruining your life since the beginning! For years… _years,_ I've watched your ass, _Jane._ "

"Don't call me that!"

"Your father gave you that name! Have some pride and accept it!"

"Don't talk about my father like that," the Beast shouted as she lunged at Charlie. They fell backwards with the Beast towering over Charlie. "You are not allowed to say anything about him," she growled.

"He cared about me as much as he loved you, Jane!"

"Shut up! You ruined everything with Cassandra!"

Suddenly, Charlie rolled the Beast on her back and pointed her finger at her face. "What happened with Cassandra was out of my hands and you know it," Charlie said angrily.

"You've been eavesdropping since we entered the library! You were in the library with the genealogies! You stole her journal earlier! I know it was you so answer why?!"

Anger formed in Charlie's eyes and in an instance, the Beast flew and landed in her bedchambers. "It is my business," Charlie barked then disappeared.

The Beast sighed, dusting her coat off then walked over toward the rose. It glowed radiantly and she watched as a petal fell slowly causing to the castle to shake. She then stepped out onto her balcony and looked over at Maura's balcony to see her shadow. It seemed that she was hugging several books and talking adamantly to Susie and Kent about the books given to her.

It was the sight that for the first time that the Beast smiled and let out a sigh. _Maybe she is my chance,_ she thought to herself as a silent prayer.

* * *

 **Review please! I'll try as soon as I can! Thank you everyone!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Pieces Appear

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **It's always the small pieces that make the big picture." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 9: The Pieces Appear

Maura entered her bedroom and looked through her balcony window to see the glowing light of the rose. She then stepped back to change into her nightwear and slipped into her bed, closing her eyes as lulling herself slowly to sleep. Her eyes then opened and she noticed that she was no longer in her bed but on a floor.

She sat up and noticed that she was still in her nightgown then took in her surroundings. The floor was similar to the castle's carpeting but she wasn't sure what room was this then she looked up the hallway and recognized it. _The abandoned hallway_ , Maura thought in awe as she realized that hallway was not blocked anymore.

"This has to be the Mirror World but where's Charlie," she wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Maura heard a rumble suddenly and a low groan. She glanced down to see a younger version of Charlie who seemed to be passed out then she noticed a glowing red glow from afar. _Oh my god_ , Maura thought as she watched as Charlie stood up slowly then blinked her eyes. Suddenly, there were screams with Maura realizing that the vision was becoming more realistic more than ever.

" _Jane_ ," Charlie coughed as smoke began to fill the halls.

Maura tried to grab Charlie's arm but her hand fell through. She watched as Charlie grabbed a sword from the wall and charged down the hallway. Maura began to follow quickly and suddenly, she heard a voice echo, _"You can never fix the past, Charlie!"_

" _Jane! Your Majesty,"_ Maura heard as she followed Charlie's voice until she was suddenly somewhere else in the castle. She let her gaze travel around the area she was at then realized that it was Jane's chambers door. She touched the door, pushing it through but as her hand pushed through, it disappeared.

"Nothing but a vision," Maura mumbled as she walked through the door. As she slipped inside, she could hear the shouts of others and suddenly, she recognized a loud call.

" _Spread out and make sure that everyone who is part of this shit storm is found!"_

" _KORSAK, GET IN HERE!"_

Maura glanced over her shoulder to see Korsak running in then she looked forward to see Charlie covered in blood. _"Stay awake…stay awake, Jane,"_ Maura moved forward and looked down to see a young woman on the ground with two daggers in her hands. The young woman gasped at the sight as Korsak rushed in.

" _What happened,_ " Korsak questioned as he crouched down beside Jane.

" _I…I don't know…she keeps mentioning the king. Have you found him?"_

" _No…unless…"_ they turned toward the balcony and Korsak rushed out.

" _Papa…"_ Maura heard and crouched down to see a young woman trying to keep her eyes open.

For the first time, Maura took in the sight of this young woman. She then looked down at the daggers with realization hitting her. _The Beast had scars on her hands,_ she remembered then she looked back at the woman next to her. _This is the Beast that I know but how did she change,_ Maura pondered.

The scene faded suddenly and Maura noticed that night had become day with the smoke cleared. In the room was a much older woman, dabbing young Jane's forehead as she groaned in pain. _"Rest, sweetheart. The pain will ease,"_ Maura heard, recognizing the soft voice. She moved closer to see the soft expression on Angela's face as she tended to Jane who rested in the bed. As she looked at both women, she noticed some facial similarities between them. _I wonder…_ Maura thought but then shook her head, reminding herself that she shouldn't assume.

 _But they are so similar,_ Maura's thoughts argued.

" _Your Majesty, we have to tell her,"_ Maura turned to see Charlie dressed in all black kneeling on the floor before the person she spoke to.

" _You will not order me on how to handle the situation especially when it concerns the princess. I will tell her that her father's dead,"_ the older woman stated harshly.

" _Of course, Queen Alice…"_

Maura's eyes widened then suddenly, the vision faded to reveal the princess standing on a balcony gazing down toward the ground. Maura stepped toward the balcony to see a funeral being held in the middle of the garden with a piece of paper nailed placed onto the piano with it waxed onto the piano. "The sheet music," Maura mumbled then glanced over her shoulder to see Charlie approaching.

Maura's eyes took in the sight for Charlie looked as worn down as the princess as if both were broken equally. _"I'm alone in this world,_ " the princess mumbled softly.

" _What about-"_

" _It doesn't matter."_

" _It does when they are the only family you have, Jane._ _ **You**_ _even know that."_

" _Why didn't he tell me? Why did I have to find his journal to tell me the obvious? All I am is a bastard child!"_

" _Jane…"_

" _I'm in line for this throne and the Queen hates me."_

" _She's-"_

" _She's not my mother, Charlie! What little family I have is in the servants' quarters."_

"So, it's what I thought," Maura mumbled as Jane turned away, walking away from the balcony.

" _At least, you still have some family, Princess."_

Suddenly the image seemed to fade with Maura, looking around for a way to get out of the Mirror World until she noticed a pair of red eyes. "Who are you," Maura questioned aloud.

"Oh…a very _good_ friend of the Beast and Charlotte," the voice sneered. The eyes then darted to another space, which prompted Maura to jump at the sight of the red eyes being closer. "You're quite beautiful and," suddenly, a sharp inhale, "you smell like fear. A scent I'm _very_ familiar with."

"I'm not scared of you," Maura retorted, trying to keep the tremble from her voice.

"You should be."

Suddenly, darkness started to surround Maura as if it's ready to engulf her until an arrow flew and hit the darkness, prompting it screech in pain and a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Back away from her," a strong raspy voice shouted; Maura tried to see through the darkness but it seemed that it drained her, prompting her to faint unable to see who saved her.

 **R &I**

"You control this world! What else could have done this but things _you_ deal with," Maura heard as she began to open her eyes.

"I don't necessarily control it, Mistress. This place tends to have a mind of its own but I know for sure that I don't know what that was."

Maura then groaned and the raspier voice stated quietly, "Look she's coming to."

Maura's eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see the night sky. She then moved her gaze to see a campfire glowing with Charlie sitting on a log with a set of arrows on her back and her bow at her feet while another woman sat by Maura's bedside. But as Maura sat up, the other woman backed away and stood up quickly then turned away as if she was preparing to leave. "Please," Maura slurred, still trying to push the fog away, "…don't go…Beast."

Her eyes widened in surprise at Maura and sighed, "How did…"

"I've seen you and…this world has been showing me visions of your life before the curse. I added the pieces together…"

There was a low growl and Charlie sighed as well. "Might as well as let her see you for who you are," Charlie stated.

The Beast let out another growl that was directed toward Charlie but she still stepped forward. Maura watched as she stepped closed toward the campfire light until she revealed her face; the beauty Maura only caught in small glances and in artwork but stared at directly in all its glory. She took in the sight for the Beast's face showed shame despite having the great beauty she had. _Sharp, angular facial features and dark brown eyes with locks of raven like hair,_ Maura thought in awe. She was dressed in the same exact clothes she was wearing as the Beast, prompting Maura to wonder why the Mirror World showed the Beast in her human form.

"So this is me," the Beast spoke quietly.

Maura leaned over and touched the Beast's hand, feeling the skin on skin. Suddenly, Maura felt the hand change and it seemed to return to the Beast like hand that she knew. The Beast pulled back her hand as it shifted back into a human hand. Realizing she might have overstepped, Maura looked over at Charlie who seemed to observe the interaction.

"What attacked me," Maura asked, remembering the darkness that almost engulfed her.

"That's what were wondering," Charlie answered.

"You never have seen it before?"

Charlie shook her head then looked at the Beast. "I've been hearing the voice though and I don't like it. It reminds me too much of-" she stopped herself from completing the sentence.

The Beast closed her hands and Maura glanced between the two women then asked, "Who?"

"Nothing. Just sounds like a ghost from _our_ past," Charlie stated quietly as she stood up, kicking the fire out.

Maura looked around and noticed that she's back in the field. "This place again," Maura observed, as she stood up, wiping her dress.

"Most peaceful place I've been in, then again, I've been here multiple times."

Realizing that the Beast was too quiet to her liking, prompting her to speak to the Beast. "It seems that you and I come here every night. I'm not sure why me but why do _you_ come here," she asked.

The Beast glanced at Maura and for the first time, Maura can determine the expression without fur hiding some of it. It was a sad one and Maura wondered why she felt her heart clench for this…cursed being. "It reminds me of what I was and sometimes, I hate this place as well. The memories it brings."

Suddenly, the field disappeared from their feet and began to fall backwards. Maura closed her eyes for it seemed that she was falling faster until she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, catching her as everything began to slow down.

As their feet touched the ground, Maura looked over to see the Beast was holding her waist. They were now closer than ever before with their faces almost touching. The Beast pulled back, feeling her heart flutter all of the sudden which confused her. Maura blushed which prompt confusion within her as well; she cleared her throat and said softly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the Beast retorted quietly.

Still feeling a bit awkward, despite not knowing why, Charlie cleared her throat to bring their attention toward her. She gestured toward their surroundings, noticing that it was now a village causing Maura to gasp. "This…this is my village," she awed at the sight.

The Beast raised an eyebrow and glared at Charlie. _You had to let the Mirror World bring us here,_ Charlie heard.

 _It was not me…_ _ **she**_ _has more control than I thought, Mistress._ "I will take my leave," Charlie informed the two as she turned suddenly.

Maura stepped forward. "You're not staying?"

"I have other things that I need to handle, Maura. See you in the morning light."

Charlie then walked forward until she disappeared, leaving the two alone. The Beast cringed slightly, realizing that they were alone and she felt more naked than ever before for she was in her true human form; a moment she usually took as solace and at times, what Charlie calls, sulking about her agony. _This could not get any worse,_ the Beast groaned inwardly.

She then noticed from the corner of her eye that Maura only moved slightly. It appeared that she was taking in the sight of the village and how the Mirror World made an exact copy of her home. "It feels like I never left," Maura stated softly.

The Beast did not lower her head in guilt and yet, she felt a pang as if she was feeling guilty. _First time in a while_ , the Beast thought; she then moved closer to Maura, trying to find words as she stumbled out finally, "It looks like a…nice town."

Maura glanced back briefly, breaking the trance that the village brought. She then remembered that she was in the presence of her captor; the person who took her away from this place. Her emotions and thoughts were running all over the place and she wasn't sure what she was going to answer until it seemed her voice had its own mind. "It was but-" she paused.

 _But,_ the Beast thought in confusion.

 _But? Where did that come from, Maura Isles?_ However, Maura seemed to continue, gaining back her thought, "But, the villagers weren't so keen with me. They thought I was, well, odd."

"You odd," the Beast gave a small chuckle. Maura gave a confused but hurt expression, which prompted the Beast to state quickly, "No, I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's funny that they think you're weird. I don't understand that."

"They just do," Maura then started to walk with the Beast walking beside her. "I like different things than others, if you haven't noticed. Some even gave made a nickname to make fun of me." The Beast didn't reply but Maura noticed that the Beast's gaze seemed to focus on her and she was actually _willing_ to listen to her. She never felt this much attention except from her father. "I was known as Maura the Bore-a. It wasn't that creative but it still hurt."

"Names always hurt," the Beast replied, feeling a tight feeling in her heart. "I was called names too."

"You?"

The Beast stopped and bowed her head as she mumbled, "I was called Rollie Pollie…"

Maura noticed the Beast trail off from her sentence and she asked, "Rollie Pollie?"

"Rizzoli," she sighed.

"Rizzoli…that's your last name?"

"Yes."

"It's...lovely. Italian, correct?"

The Beast nodded, giving a small smile which surprised Maura. "When I was younger, I was a bit…fat and my cousins as well as some children who lived in the castle made fun of me despite being-uh...well...never mind."

"Despite being a princess?" The Beast raised an eyebrow in surprise and Maura continued, giving an explanation, "I saw the paintings along the wall covered in dust; you were in one of them with an older male who I believe is your father. You have a personal servant, many servants and a castle as well as your…."

Maura bowed her head and the Beast moved closer, "My what?"

"Your memories. I saw...your hands. How they were bandaged and the fire..." Suddenly, as if she triggered a switch, the Beast's human form began to change before Maura's eyes as fur began take over the Beast's human like hands, changing them into paws. Her face shift slightly away and Maura watched as her figure grew a few inches taller.

That when the the Beast turned from Maura and began to walk away from her, with Maura calling out, "Wait, please don't go."

But the Beast did not turn and soon, the village then faded, as did the Beast, leaving Maura in darkness.

* * *

Her eyes opened and she sat up from her bed, feeling her heart throb in her chest. She then looked down at her hands, seeing the fur covering them. She slipped out of her bed, taking notice of the night sky above her.

 _That night_ … _the night that changed my life._

She then noticed from the corner of her eye, the glow she's known for so many years. She approached the rose; her gaze focused on the new petal that was to drop at any moment. Backing away from it, the Beast approached her balcony and looked back up at the sky as she mumbled, "I know I messed up, Pop but did I deserve this? To be this monster?"

With nothing but silence as her reply, the Beast stepped back and returned inside. She looked toward the Mirror, expecting her servant to appear but with no sign of her presence or even indication of her listening, the Beast leaned over and touched the Mirror's engravings. "Show me who I desire to see," the Beast commanded.

The Mirror's engraving glowed a soft green as the glass changed from reflective into optical. Suddenly, Maura appeared with her head resting on her knees and gazing at a book that rested at the bottom of her feet. _Even more beautiful,_ she thought then closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath, remembering the soft scent that Maura had. Though she was in human form, her animal senses were still there and she remembered the calmness she felt around her until fear reared its ugly head.

 _I'm not afraid,_ her mind argued. _But, you are because you're scared; you don't wish to remember but you always have to remember. The pain of losing your father to a madman, the hurt in your hands, the heartbreak of your first love, and the betrayal of the one who you thought was the most loyal._

The image faded and the Beast's reflection appeared; the animalistic reminder stared back at her as she stepped back toward her bed. She rested her head back and began to close her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and not enter the Mirror World.

 **R &I**

When Maura woke up, she noticed that it was still nighttime. She sighed, knowing that she messed up with the Beast based on what she said about what she saw. _I should have waited for a social cue...again with my bluntness,_ Maura scolded herself inwardly. _Looking at her in her human form does not take away the fact that she's my captor but it proves that she's under a spell. It was no lie and the rose is the connection but why was she cursed? Seeing her...those dark eyes and the pain..._

"Stop...stop," Maura ordered as she sat up. "Logically, I shouldn't show sympathy and yet..."

 _She tried to connect...she tried to relate **with** me._

Maura rubbed her face of the sleep then she lifted herself from her bed. She looked out her window, taking in the sight of the glow from the tower in the distance. She then laid back, flopping her bed in an unlady-like manner (something she rarely did) when she heard a thud suddenly. She looked over the side of her bed and noticed that the journal that disappeared into the library was now in her room and on her floor.

Maura leaned down and grabbed the journal. She ran her fingers along the leather binding, taking in the design before she opened it to reveal the writing. " ' _I've finally released the ties I had with my associates. For the sack of my new bride, I reframe from crime and Arthur has been able to pull some strings for me_ '," Maura paused, taking note of her father's name. _If this isn't Papa's journal, whom does it belong to?_

She then resumed reading, _" 'Though Arthur is not my favorite person to trust, he is willing to do this for he still holds great affection to my love. Hope believes he will find someone but he remains vigilant at her side and told me that his father (a very wealthy and prominent man) should be able to give me a job as a guard on the merchandise that he sends out to port. It is a decent sum and I appreciate Isles' help. This is my new beginning; my new beginning as a different Patrick Doyle'."_

"Patrick Doyle," she mumbled, reflectively. Maura placed the journal down then looked back at the satchel. She slipped her hand in and pulled out the small sheets of paper to reveal the sketches she had seen. She noticed that they were all charcoal drawings like the one she saw prior, of the child in the field. Her hands pushed through the papers that she spread on her bed until she noticed a portrait.

It was with a man and a woman, smiling at each other and it seemed that they were ignoring the artist as they drew. It seemed that the couple was very much in love, which made Maura ponder more who they were.

Suddenly, the heaviness in her eyes returned and Maura yawned. "This is too much to think about especially this late," Maura told herself as she placed the sketches back in her satchel. She then leaned back against her pillow, absorbing what she read until she remembered that she hadn't look at one other book. _But, I left it in the library,_ Maura remembered; _I'll have to look at it later but, for now, I must sleep and maybe, I can find out more about the Beast._

* * *

"Vincent," the armor suit jumped, drawing his sword quickly. When the armor noticed that no one was there, he glanced toward the mirror to see Charlie with her hands up in surrender.

"You almost got cut in half," Korsak stated quietly.

"I understand that but we have a bigger problem," Charlie stated in a low and serious tone.

"What do you mean?"

"There's an intruder in the castle."

The armor's cover flipped open and even though there were no eyes to represent his surprise, Charlie knew that he understood how severe the issue was. "Does the Mistress know," he questioned back quietly. Charlie shook her head and Korsak hissed, "Are you insane-" Charlie placed her finger over her lips, shushing him and shut the cover of the armor, silencing Korsak. She then gestured her hands around the area then tapped on the wall slightly. Korsak glanced from Charlie to her hand briefly, trying to piece what she was trying to convey until it clicked. "You think they hear us," he whispered quietly as possible.

"Anything is possible. I've been getting this uneasy feeling and I'm not the only feeling it. Maura is feeling tool; she was attacked by a darkness in the Mirror World and luckily, Mistress and I handled it," Charlie raised her hand, making sure didn't cut her off. "Only you and I will know this, Vincent. The Mistress thinks it is something in the Mirror World-"

"And you don't?"

"Just keep your eyes open."

She then turned and began to walk further into the mirror until Korsak inquired, "Why are you not telling Jane though?"

Charlie's shoulders slumped slightly until they straightened; she resumed to walk and faded. Korsak sighed, figuring that he would not get an answer until he heard, "Because she needs to focus on other things."

 **R &I**

"You have a plan yet, Ian," Dean inquired while they drank their beer.

Ian took a giant chug of his drink then wiped his face and answered, "I got one, Gabriel. A real good one and hopefully, loony Arthur will give me what I want."

* * *

 **Hello my favorite readers! I'm doing my best to update guys; you know how life is (LOL). I haven't given up on this story but this one takes a bit more time cause of the many elements and of course, the occasional writer's block. Please be patient and I thank you for your constant support! Please review and I will see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 10: Is Everything a Lie?

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never to lie." - Roger Ebert**_

* * *

Ch. 10: Is Everything a Lie?

"We're going to go in the forest at night time? You think that's dangerous especially for Arthur?"

"That's the point, Gabriel. That is the point."

* * *

Maura awoke before any of the servants did and immediately, she planned to head straight to the library. She changed from her nightwear into a comfortable purple dress. She was quite amazed about the fact that though the only human was Charlie that these dresses fit her well. She slipped out of the room and walked down to the library; as she was walking, she stopped at the window, looking out at the garden to see the king's grave marker.

As the sunlight hit the piano, she noticed movement of the vines that covered it. _I wonder who is doing that,_ Maura pondered; she then resumed her walk toward the library. She pushed them open and the sight caught her off guard. Sitting at a windowsill, a book was floating as if someone was reading. The book then closed with Charlie's voice echoing as she greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Charlie, I didn't expect anyone to be here so early," Maura commented as she walked inside and closed the door behind her.

"I come here when I need some quiet time but I guess I have to share now."

Though there was a joking tone, Maura still apologized. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't worry about that. Bookie there will love someone else to talk to about books besides myself." Maura approached one of the large armchairs and took a seat then noticed that a mirror was placed strategically to reveal Charlie's reflection. The two of them stared each other briefly until Charlie opened the book and asked, "So what brings you here, Maura?"

"I…I have questions about something I found in my father's journal," Maura answered. Charlie stopped reading and placed it down as Maura continued, "I feel like I have more questions than answers; about myself and about this place."

"About yourself, I can't answer. About this place, I can answer only so much."

"That's a cryptic statement."

"I know and I'm sorry."

 _Maybe, I can still get some answers,_ Maura thought as Charlie turned her head to look out the window. "How old are you," Maura asked.

"I've been twenty-six for…god, I don't know how long."

"You mean you haven't aged since you've been cursed." Charlie nodded which prompt Maura to ask in addition, "Did you live here all your life?"

"No," Charlie answered. "I was born in England to a merchant and his wife; she was a medicine woman."

"The owner of your satchel," Maura remembered.

"Yes, it belonged to her." Suddenly, a sad smile appeared on Charlie's face, which Maura noticed immediately. "They died when I was barely four and I lost my…" Her eyes darted toward Maura, gazing at her emerald eyes then stated quietly, "I lost my remaining relative, making me an orphan"

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I traveled from forest to forest, village to village; people took me in and I worked my way until it got to a point where I had to do thievery and I ended up at the castle when I was fifteen, almost sixteen. The Mistress was young and I watched her grow eventually, just things happen."

"You were so young," Maura commented. Charlie nodded, standing up from her spot and walked away, making her image in the mirror disappear. "Perhaps you can help me."

"Oh," Charlie's voice echoed.

"I need the genealogies. I found something that I wanted to look up."

A whistle was let out and the books came flying off the bookshelf with astonishment, crossing Maura's face. The large books landed on the table with light thuds with the enchanted talking book approaching the table. "A specific name, dear," the book inquired as he ran his fingers through the pages.

"Doyle." Charlie's head shot up in surprise at the name, which, Maura noticed, prompting her to ask, "Didn't you have the book open to this page last time?"

Charlie looked at Maura and though, she could not see her reflection; Maura could sense Charlie's hesitation in answering her question. "I was trying to find someone," Charlie answered softly.

"Under Doyle or my surname," Maura pondered.

"You know…my memory is feeling a bit foggy, Maura. I'm going to check on the rest of the castle," Charlie said abruptly.

Suddenly, the library door opened then closed, confusing Maura about why she left so sudden. She looked down at the talking book and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't believe so, Miss Maura," the book answered. "Miss Charlie prefers her privacy."

 _Her privacy? How does Doyle relate to her?_ "She didn't have to run away."

"True but she'll return eventually. Always comes back here to read or look out that window."

Maura turned toward the window and walked toward it to see the Beast walking through the maze with Angela trailing behind. _What else do I not know,_ Maura pondered then returned her attention back to the books.

While Maura was in the library, the Beast walked through the maze with Angela, Frankie, Frost and Korsak trailing behind. "You…requested to see us, Mistress," Frost said softly, unsure why they were all there in the first place.

The Beast did not reply but continued her slow and methodical walk through the maze. Angela glanced back at the others then looked back at the Beast as she asked softly, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"I…" she rubbed her chin then sighed, "How do I try to get closer?"

"With Maura?"

The Beast nodded, "Every time, I want to be near her…I don't know. I feel so…"

"Exposed," Korsak finished her sentence.

"Yes, and I don't know why."

The servants all looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say to the Beast while the creature herself was trying to figure out the feelings that were stirring in her. She took in a deep breath then released it until Angela rolled her cart beside the Beast and stated, "Be yourself would be a good start."

"But what is myself? I don't know who _or_ what that is? All I am here is a-"

"Stop," Angela ordered in a motherly tone; though she didn't use it often on her Mistress (due to other circumstances), Angela was not going to listen to self-loathing that came from the Beast. "Show her the person you wish to be, Mistress. The fact that you are even asking us for help is showing that you're changing but, for yourself or for her, that's the question you need to answer."

The Beast sighed and nodded in agreement; for the first time, the anger that was buried within her toward Angela did not emerge. Though there was buried feelings between the two, the Beast did not let them take control of her and for the first time, she didn't feel like a Beast but who she was originally.

They reached the center of the maze with the Beast glancing up toward the castle.

"There are so many Doyles," Maura pointed out as she looked through the pages once more. "I don't know where to even start at."

"Maybe Miss Maura should take a break," the talking book suggested as he floated up to one of the shelves.

Maura shook her head and sighed, "I can't. I need to know why my father hid these," gesturing toward the journals, "from me." She then turned the page of the book and her eyes widened at the sight of the name 'Maura Doyle'.

 _This can't be,_ Maura thought in pure surprise. She ran her finger from the name to the birth to see that the birth of this name was same as hers. "This can't be right," Maura mumbled; she pushed through the pages toward the letter 'I' and looked for the surname of 'Isles'. As she looked through the names, she found Arthur's as well as Constance's but as she looked for her name; she noticed that it wasn't there.

 _What does this all mean,_ Maura questioned, feeling her mind spin faster. She closed the book quickly and stood up, feeling her stomach twist in pain. She walked out of the library, shutting the door behind which prompted the concern of the librarian book.

* * *

Her servants left her alone as she sat on a bench and gazed up at the piano. She pulled her cloak around her tighter as a chill came over her. Despite having fur, she still had the occasional chill going through her body. She looked up at the vine covered piano and sighed, "I don't think you would be happy with what I become, Papa."

She then stood up and began to walk back to the castle. As she was walking back, she began to think to herself quietly. _She doesn't know about my past, she doesn't know the hell I experienced with that monster. Also, she thinks Charlie is an innocent being in this castle; she's a traitor, at least…in my eyes._

The Beast reached the staircase to the main door, pushing it open for her to see the old library book. "Why are you not in the library," the Beast questioned.

The book was breathing heavily upon stopping as he puffed, "Miss…Maura…found something that seemed…to upset her…"

Concern felt her heart constrict as she retorted, "Did you send Angela?" The book nodded and the Beast began to ascend up the staircase to Maura's side of the castle. When she reached the door, she noticed that Angela was by the door as well as Korsak, Frankie, Tommy and Frost. "Has she answered you," the Beast inquired.

Angela shook her head.

The Beast moved closer to the door, taking in a deep breath before she attempted to twist the doorknob. Realizing that the door was locked, the Beast did the unexpected and knocked on the door. "Maura, open the door, please. The servants are worried about you," the Beast stated quietly.

"Go away, Beast," the Beast heard Maura's muffled voice; she also heard her voice cracked mixed with sobs.

The Beast backed away from the door then approached the mirror that hung by the door. "Charlie," the Beast called and the young woman appeared immediately. "I need you to open the door."

"Aren't I violating her privacy," Charlie retorted.

The Beast grumbled, "You never respected that before."

Before the two would start their usual argument, Angela wheeled toward them and said, "Don't start anything. Our focus is the young girl in there."

The Beast and Charlie glared at each other until finally, Charlie began to disappear from the mirror. As she disappeared, the Beast sighed, thinking that Charlie ignored her order until she heard a loud click and the door opened slightly. She walked up to the door and peered inside to see Maura sitting on her bed and staring at papers that were on her bed. "Maura," the Beast called quietly.

"I told you to go away," Maura sobbed.

The Beast moved closer and replied, "Everyone is worried. What happened at the library?" Maura didn't reply but continued to sob until the Beast reached the bed. She took a seat and looked at the items on her bed, reading them slowly until realization came.

"Maura Doyle…is that you," the Beast questioned.

"I…don't know…I continued looking through what we started and then…I found this and I'm so confused." She ran her fingers along the journal and continued, "I feel like...I don't know who I am anymore."

"I know that feeling," the Beast looked down at the ground.

Maura looked up at the Beast and for the first time, she took the moment to take the appearance of her captor. Seeing the expression in her eyes, she thought about the human she met in the mirror world and that same expression of pain in her eyes. "Is there anyway I can help you and the others break this curse," Maura asked softly.

 _If only you did know_ , the Beast thought but shook her head. "My mistake to bear," the Beast answered softly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." The Beast then looked down at the papers that were before her then continued, "Maybe we can find the answers."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you already know that the castle comes alive at times."

"They seem to be shadows but the voices sound like I'm there."

"Yes but when you enter the Mirror World, it's different. You see everyone's memories and sometimes, the Mirror reveals other things in the process."

"So what are you suggesting," Maura asked in wonder, trying to piece what the Beast was thinking.

The Beast stood up and gestured toward the mirror, "Maybe we can find the answers you're looking for in the Mirror World. Even though Charlie and I don't get along," she grumbled then continued, "-but, I know she might be able to find something." Maura was caught off guard by the Beast's suggestion then lowered her head down. The Beast scratched the back of her neck and retorted, "It's merely a suggestion."

"Actually…" the Beast looked up to see Maura looking at her shyly, "I would like that."

"Really?"

"Yes," Maura gave a small smile with the flip of her stomach. She then looked down then looked back up and said, "You know...I would prefer to call you something else besides 'Beast'."

The Beast's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at her paws. _Do I tell her_ , she pondered.

"If you don't want to tell me...it's fine," Maura retorted, blushing in embarassment.

The Beast felt this as well for the hazel eyes caught her off guard and immediately, she seemed to fall deeper into them until she turned her head, feeling the rush in her body. _What am I feeling_ , the Beast pondered. _Is this how I'm suppose to feel…like I'm floating or falling._

"Jane," Maura heard.

"What?"

The Beast took in a deep breath then stated again softly, "My name is Jane."

"Jane," Maura tested. "I like it."

The Beast blushed then asked, "When would you like to start?"

Maura glanced down at everything on her bed then answered, "Tonight. I would like to start tonight, Jane."

"Alright, Maura."

* * *

She felt a dark presence and at first, she thought it was her brooding and colliding with the Mistress. _You will never stop arguing with her especially the fact that she blames you for Cassandra leaving,_ she heard her thoughts echo. She turned her head to see another version of herself; she took in a deep breath then released it causing that version to disappear.

 _Where is the darkness coming from,_ Charlie pondered as she walked through the halls of the castle.

" _It was her fault that you're like this. Never ending demands. Blames you for everything,"_ she heard; a voice that was strangely familiar.

"She…doesn't know what happened."

" _But every time, she brings it up. She questions you. She doesn't trust you."_

Unknown to her, the dark presence appeared along the wall, forming into a man's form and began to follow Charlie's shadow. It touched the shadow's shoulder causing Charlie to roll her shoulders back in pain. _"Always will be the orphan. Unable to find your family because she kept you from them."_

"It was a choice."

" _Was it?"_

Suddenly, Charlie felt a sharp pain in her chest and shook her head again, rubbing her forehead in pain. "I need to find this darkness before it attacks again," Charlie said softly as she resumed her walk.

"Charlie," she heard suddenly, prompting her to stop and sigh. "I will have to look another time."

As she disappeared slowly away, the shadow's hand stuck out from the wall until it materialized to full-fledged shadow figure. Suddenly, it seemed to have opened its eyes for they were blood red and a smile formed, illuminating red as well.

It inhaled suddenly and said in a hiss, _"Smells like lavender and fear."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, guys. I got busy but I hope you guys like it! Please review and see you soon!**


	12. Ch 11: The Fight of Mirrors

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **I look in the mirror and see a few scars, but I like myself." – Steven Adler**_

* * *

Ch. 11: The Fight of Mirrors

Frankie and Tommy looked at the rose that was wilting slowly away. "You think we're going to be human again," Tommy inquired as he continued to look up at the rose.

"I think Janie can do it," Frankie said with a hopeful tone.

Tommy rolled his eyes then retorted with sarcasm laced in the words, "Always optimistic."

Frankie faced his brother and began to hop away. "I have to be. She's our only hope after all besides Maura and…she's our older sister," Frankie reminded Tommy quietly.

Tommy scoffed at these words. "When has she been our sister, Francesco? The way she treats us is not sibling like! We are _her_ blood and we are servants!" Frankie sighed, and Tommy continued, hopping furiously toward the door, and continued, "My son will be stuck like a stuff toy because we are hoping that a selfish princess will save us."

As Tommy hopped away, Frankie sighed and looked back at the rose and thought hopefully, _We can only hope, Jane. Please try._

* * *

Night fell upon the castle when Maura was walking back to the Beast's room, meeting up with the Beast. _Her name is Jane,_ Maura remembered, realizing she seemed to connect with the mistress of the castle. "She's willing to help me when she doesn't have to," she said to herself as she walked pass the window that overlooked the garden briefly. She then resumed her walk until she reached the doors.

She knocked on the door but when Jane didn't answer, she pushed the doors open to reveal the dark room that was illuminated by the moonlight of the room. She walked further into the room and noticed several other glows; she walked further into the room and took a seat at the edge of the messy bed. She then placed her hand into her satchel, pulling out the journal. She gazed at the writing once more, looking at the name of Patrick Doyle then sighed. _Who are you_ , she pondered to herself.

Suddenly, she heard the padding of Jane's feet approaching the bedroom. She looked over her shoulder to see the beastly figure. Jane saw Maura's silhouette and bowed her head, "Evening."

"I knocked on the door, but you didn't answer so I figured I would wait for you."

"It's fine," Jane answered softly. "I think we're done with the 'keep out of my room' phase?"

Maura blushed and nodded, "I believe so. Again, I'm sorry about that."

"And I'm sorry about my temper."

They then were silent, but it was comfortable as Jane placed her cape over her shoulders. "You ready to go," the Beast inquired as she secured her cape.

"Yes," Maura nodded.

Jane walked toward the mirror that sat in the far corner. She gestured for Maura to come closer and they both stood before the mirror. It wasn't glowing like Maura had seen before which prompted to her ask, "Why isn't it glowing?"

Jane gave a small smile, "Watch." She then raised her panther like paw and ran the finger along the craving and said softly, " _Open the door to world that is reflected._ "

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow a bright blue causing Maura to raise her arm slightly. She then felt Jane's paw touch her hand and leading it gently toward the mirror. "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you," Jane assured, feeling the tense hesitation in Maura's touch.

"Promise?"

It was a word so intimate that left Maura's lips, Jane was caught off guard by it. But without hesitation, she confirmed softly, "I promise."

Maura took in a deep breath and let her hand fall through the mirror, melting through the mirror. As Maura fell through, she stumbled as if her feet were hitting some type of flooring and entering darkness. She looked around and noticed that she was back in Jane's room which confused her. "Charlie," she called out, seeing if the known figure of mirror would appear.

There was no reply and the darkness started to feel ominous until the mirror was glowing once more with Maura hearing regular feet touching the ground. The young woman glanced over her shoulder and she jumped in fright for there was Jane in her humanlike form with large clothes that don't fit her.

Maura felt the blush forming on her face for the clothes were starting to slip off Jane's body, prompting to look away. Suddenly, she heard Jane groan in pain, prompting her to look back and watch as Jane's body glowed and shifted back to its _former_ state.

Jane looked down her hands in confusion then grumbled, "That's not supposed to happen." She stomped forward and roared loudly, "Charlie!"

"She hasn't appeared."

An eyebrow was raised in confusion. "She always knows when I come here," Jane retorted.

"Will we still be able to…" Maura stopped, feeling embarrassment crawl up her face.

Jane lowered her head down and approached, touching Maura's shoulder gently. "The Mirror World can still help us even if Charlie is not around," she assured. "Let's go ahead and start moving."

"But where," Maura questioned.

"Close your eyes and just think about what you want."

Maura nodded and took in a deep breath before she closed her eyes and slipped her hand into Jane's paw. The Beast's throat constricted at the touch then she took a deep breath and suddenly, they began to fall backwards.

* * *

" _Look at you; so weak."_

"Shut…up…"

"Charlie!"

"No…"

" _I see we have company. Let's join them, shall we, Charlotte?"_

* * *

Maura felt her feet land on something soft or at least, it didn't feel like the castle floor. She glanced down at the ground to see that she was on a patch of grass. She looked out to the distance to see a province with glowing lights. "Where are we," Maura pondered aloud, looking at Jane who gazed down at the province below.

"I'm not sure but let's go see."

The Beast stepped forward hesitantly first, feeling fear run down her spine. Usually, the Mirror World would reflect the memories Jane and the castle experienced. This was the first time that the world reflected something else beyond the world she's been used to. "Jane," she looked to see Maura gazing at her a couple feet away from her. "Are you okay?"

"I never seen so much life in the Mirror World," Jane answered.

Maura glanced over her shoulder then looked back at Jane. _It must have been a while since she seen other humans besides those in her past,_ Maura thought. She walked slowly back to Jane and moved her hand toward the paw, taking it into hers. The contact snapped Jane's focus back to Maura and clasped the hand with Maura guiding her toward the village below.

They walked through the grass field into the village and Maura's eyes widened at the sight of people walking through the village. "It's so real," Maura voiced in awe.

"I've never seen it like this. So…life like, so real."

Suddenly, Maura's eyes darted to a familiar figure. Her throat constricted, and she released the Beast's hand, walking quickly over toward them. The younger man was dressed in apprentice clothing, had glasses with a short ponytail and dark brown hair; she seen the image in paintings but to see him like this, she knew who it was.

"Papa," she whispered, reaching her hand out and watching her hand fade through the image then pulled back.

Jane walked over and looked at the man, noticing that it had the same features as Maura's father. Suddenly, he spoke to another man which Maura noticed now, _"I'm not sure, Sir Doyle. My Master is very particular about the merchants that he sells his products especially with_ _ **your**_ _history."_

"Doyle," Maura repeated.

"Do you think it's the one we're looking for?"

"I'm not sure and I don't like assuming when it comes to anything I'm not sure about."

Doyle moved closer; his body was broader and more muscular than Arthur's, his clothes were not as pristine as the apprentice artist. _"Arthur, surely you can make something work? You have your Master's ear after all,"_ the man retorted smoothly.

Maura watched as her father gave a contemplative expression which prompted the other man to state softly, _"Arthur, please. I need this especially for Hope and the little one."_

Arthur sighed, scratching the back of his head then nodded, _"I'll see what I can do."_ He then walked away, leaving Doyle, Maura, and Jane behind. Maura's eyes darted to Doyle and she took in the sight of him even more; he was cold and stoic and yet, his eyes, his _hazel_ eyes held such warm intensity.

She attempted to move closer until suddenly, the village seemed to fade quickly and there was a sudden shatter sound. Jane jumped, and Maura moved closer toward her as she questioned, "What is happening?"

"I don't know," Jane answered.

Suddenly, something happened that Jane never seen before or at least, not as informal. The Mirror World made a loud shattering sound and a light glowed in the darkness in the shape of broken glass.

Jane looked around and realizing there was nowhere else to go, placed a protective arm around Maura's shoulder as they walked toward the light. As they walked through the light, Maura and Jane were met with the sound of people speaking.

" _Sit up straight,"_ a voice ordered.

Though it was not toward her, Jane's straightened her stature but continued to have a protective arm around Maura. The voice was very familiar, and it gave a horrible chill up Jane's spine. She looked up to see the familiar dark blonde-haired woman in an elegant crimson dress with a crown on her head.

"Alice…"

"Jane," Maura called out as she watched Jane step away from her and drift toward the vivid apparition. She then stopped, noticing another woman sitting next to this queen; it was Jane, an adolescent _human_ Jane who wore a blue dress.

It was in that moment that she looked around to see others, making her wonder who was who. The obvious were Angela and Korsak who stood toward the very back of the crowded throne room by a servants' door while Charlie stood behind the throne at Jane's side, standing at attention.

" _Your Grace, I present to you General Jacoby Jones and his daughter, Cassandra Jones."_

Maura glanced over toward the front for she recognized the voice and saw a young black man standing at the door. "Barold," Maura said in awe at the sight of him being in the garb of the announcer.

While Maura was in awe, Jane's throat constricted at the sight as Cassandra walked up the aisle with her father. She looked so regal, so…perfect from what she remembered. She watched as Cassandra curtsied before them and she locked eyes with her.

" _It is a pleasure to be here, Your Grace,"_ Cassandra spoke.

Jane looked away and roared, "Charlotte, I demand you come here now."

There was no reply and suddenly, the scene changed and there was Jane laying her bed while someone was slipping out of her chamber. She let out a loud sigh and Maura felt a blush rush up her face for she realized that the younger version of Jane was not _decent_. Suddenly, there was a very loud knock, prompting Jane to sit up with the sheet covering her.

" _Who is it?"_

" _It is me, Jane."_

Jane then sighed and slouched in her bed as she answered, _"Enter Charlie."_ Charlie entered the room quickly, shutting the door behind her and looked over to see Jane. The servant rolled her eyes and marched over to Jane's wardrobe while Jane watched and asked, _"Where's Angela?"_

" _I lied to her and told her that I have to take you to lessons at once and that I would make sure you are in proper attire. The queen wants you to be prepared for tonight's dinner with General Jones and his daughter. Usually, I expect an argument about you getting dressed in your 'ugly' and 'horrific' dresses, but I think you can make an exception especially since I saw Lady Jones walk by me."_

Maura watched as the younger Jane blushed while the Jane she was with turned away and growled, "Enough!"

"Jane, what is happening," Maura asked tentatively.

"I don't know but Charlie _has to be doing this!_ " Hearing the words leave Jane's mouth, Maura could hear the pain and agony. "Charlie, just stop!"

The scene changed quickly and there was Cassandra and Jane standing together behind a curtain; they were alone, so they stood close to each other in an intimate way. Suddenly, Maura remembered the scene for she saw it earlier when Jane chased her away from the Mirror World. She then glanced over her shoulder to Angela standing at the doorway with Charlie.

" _Does the Queen know,"_ Angela inquired.

 _I don't remember this_ , Jane thought as she turned toward the conversation that was happening the opposite way.

Charlie nodded then looked up at Angela. _"You know she's up to something. She's been too kind to Jane lately and I know she knows about them being…intimate,"_ Charlie pointed out.

" _If only Francisco was here,"_ Angela commented softly.

Jane felt her heart dropped while the apparition Charlie sighed, _"You're her mother, Angela."_

" _I know! I know, and it hurts to see that…that wench hurt_ _ **my**_ _daughter. I can't do anything because I'm a servant and had an affair with-"_

" _Angela, I know."_

" _You don't. You don't know all of it."_

Charlie touched Angela's shoulder then glanced over at Alice then back Jane and Cassandra. Maura approached Jane and asked softly, "Who was she, Jane?"

Jane looked down as the scene changed, "My…I don't know anymore." She then looked up to see a younger Jane looking down at a note in her hand while standing at the balcony. Maura heard a cry of pain from Jane as she grumbled to the ground and mumbled, "Just stop it."

Maura looked up at the sky and shouted, "Charlie, where are you?"

They then heard footsteps and looked where the younger Jane was as she spoke softly, _"She left…She just left me a note at the place where we suppose to meet and instead of her, I met up with my mother."_

" _You mean-"_

" _Yes, Charlotte, Alice. The Queen. She was there, and she said that_ _ **you**_ _,"_ she turned swiftly toward her servant, " _told her about everything. You betrayed my trust by telling her that we were going to run away so she exiled Cassandra."_

" _I didn't."_

" _Shut up!"_

" _Jane, it's more complicated than that-"_

" _Don't! You will not call me by my name."_

" _Let me explain-"_

" _You've done enough! Now leave."_

Charlie tried to step forward until Jane shoved her back quickly and. _"Leave and that's an order, servant."_

Hearing those words, Charlie stood back up from the ground, dusting her clothes off before she bowed and said, _"As you wish, Your Highness."_ As Charlie closed the door behind her, Jane grabbed her brush, throwing it at a mirror and making it shatter.

"Enough Charlie! Why bring this all up now," Jane said aloud, feeling the emotions drained from her from the sight.

" _It's more me than dear Charlotte, Janie,"_ Maura heard as did Jane who stood up from the ground. The fur on her back started to raise for the voice she recognized distinctively.

"It can't be…" Jane mumbled.

"Jane, who is it?" There was a sudden shatter and the scene erased with darkness encasing them until they stood in a room full of mirrors. "Where are we," Maura pondered as she looked at the mirrors; some very intact and others shattered into pieces.

" _It's an isolated room in the castle. Only one person allowed in here, but I thought I would bend the rules."_

"You are supposed to be dead," Jane shouted at the ceiling.

"Now Janie, that is a horrible thing to think," Jane and Maura turned to see an older man in complete black clothing. He smiled widely and for the first time, Maura felt a chill run up her spine then she noticed that this figure had pure red eyes; _the bear,_ Maura remembered.

Jane's claws appeared as she questioned, "How are you alive, Hoyt? You're dead! They executed you."

"Ah special thing about the Mirror World, Janie," Hoyt chuckled as he snapped his fingers and one of the mirrors shattered behind them. "I've been here the whole time; a seed in _your_ minds especially yours and dear old Charlotte's."

"Where is she," Maura questioned, trying to hide her fear.

Hoyt smirked, "You shouldn't care. After all Janie, here doesn't whatsoever."

"That's a lie."

Hoyt chuckled, "Whatever you want to believe, Maura."

Suddenly, Maura was pushed aside as Jane attempted to charge at Hoyt but when she was about to hit him; he disappeared, making her crash into a mirror. "Jane," Maura called out until she felt a hand wrapped around her throat.

She gasped for it while Hoyt squeezed, "I should just kill you. It was easy to kill Janie's father."

"Get away from her!"

Hoyt was suddenly thrown over Jane's shoulder, crashing into another mirror. But all he did was stand up and smirked, "That didn't hurt much but, you keep hitting me, you might cause some repercussions." He then snapped his fingers to reveal the real world with the castle shaking immensely with the structure starting to falter.

Jane growled while Hoyt revealed two daggers. "Shall we resume what I first started with your hands," Hoyt cackled, attacking Jane.

Maura looked around, trying to find something to help them until she heard a faint voice; it was her name being called as she glanced over to see Charlie, breathing heavily, and bruised. Maura approached the mirror, touching it while Charlie breathed, "Hoyt is using my…body. If Jane keeps fighting him, the castle might collapse."

"How do I help," Maura pleaded.

Charlie cringed suddenly as Hoyt chuckled as he received a punch in the gut. "That's all you got, Janie," he taunted.

"Stop calling me that," Jane roared.

Maura looked back at Charlie who raised her hand touching the mirror and said, "You… need to say the… incantation that unlocks the…mirror."

The young woman glanced over at the Beast and Hoyt fighting as she looked up at the sky. _Come on, Maura, what did Jane say to open the mirror,_ Maura thought. "I don't want to guess," Maura stated.

"Take a chance, Maura cause if you don't do anything. We are all going to die," Charlie mustered up before crying out in the pain.

The room they stood began to shake once more with other mirrors shattering. _Remember Maura,_ her mind shouted. Charlie then raised her hand, touching the mirror with Maura placing her hand over hers.

Hoyt looked up and noticed this, prompting him to shout as he threw his dagger, "I don't think so."

" _Open the door to the world that is reflected,"_ Maura shouted.

"Maura," Jane shouted, trying to stop the flying dagger.

The mirror glowed, and Maura was pushed aside suddenly with the mirror shattering. She looked up to see another body then looked across to see Hoyt was gone. The dagger had hit the mirror, shattering it but Maura noticed that it was covered in blood.

There was a snap of the fingers and the mirrors in the room began to reassemble until the mirrors were pristine except the one mirror that the dagger broke. She stood up slowly then looked at Jane who was breathing heavily, they then heard a loud scream and looked over to see a shadow figure behind one of the mirrors. "Was it real," Jane pondered aloud as she looked at the mirror.

"Unfortunately, yes." Jane and Maura turned around to see a limping Charlie who was gripping her shoulder tightly. Immediately, Maura's eyes darted to that shoulder to see the blood coming from it. She opened her satchel and rushed over to Charlie's side as she collapsed back to a wall. She pulled out the small medical kit that Charlie gave her but the other raised her hand and said tiredly, "Don't bother."

She then removed her hand on her wound as it closed quickly. Charlie then stood up from where she sat and looked at Jane who questioned, "How is he alive?"

"I…I don't know but he's the darkness that tried to attack Maura twice."

"The red eyes," Maura questioned.

Charlie nodded, "His grip expanded enough and now, with that mirror shattered, he's sealed away...for now."

"How could you let him take control," Jane questioned gruffly.

"Jane…"

"It's fine, Maura," Charlie retorted hotly as she pushed pass Jane. "I don't know how he gained the control but his soul lives in this world. It's strong with the negative energy and it broke out; caught me off guard, gained access to the world hence the castle ready to crumble."

"You were going to use these memories on me?"

"No, _Your Highness_ ," Charlie spat.

"Liar!"

"Beast!"

Suddenly, Jane grabbed at Charlie, but Maura intercede between the two, breaking them apart. "What happened between you two? Did all of this happened because of Cassandra," she questioned, looking between the two.

"No."

"Yes."

The two looked at each other as the Room of Mirrors faded and another scene appeared around them. They were in a hallway of the castle with a younger Charlie walking down until Angela came running up with a worried expression. _"Angela, what's wrong,_ " Charlie inquired softly, trying to calm the older woman.

"Fuck, no," the regular Charlie spoke, trying to turn away but Jane stood in front of her, blocking her way.

" _That woman is trouble,"_ Angela hissed.

" _Who?"_

" _Cassandra. She's working with that evil woman; the queen paid her money to like my Janie and now…"_

The younger Charlie touched Angela's shoulder and assured, _"Let me find out what's going on."_

" _But Jane- "_

" _I got it."_

She then walked away and rushed down the hallway to a door. She knocked on it and pushed the door open to reveal Cassandra sitting at the vanity; she turned and looked at Charlie and greeted, _"Hello Charlotte."_

" _Milady."_

" _Did Jane sent for me because I told her- "_

" _How much is the queen paying you to play with Jane's heart, Cassandra,"_ Charlie asked bluntly.

Cassandra stood up from her chair and answered, _"What makes you think I don't care about Jane?"_

" _The walls have ears, Cassandra."_

Cassandra's very demure looked changed instantly as she smirked and rolled her eyes. _"Since you suspect me, I should just tell you. Yes, I'm being paid a lovely amount of money for playing with Jane's heart but like that matters."_

" _She cares about you."_

" _Her mistake especially since she likes-"_

" _You slept with her, so you shouldn't mock the fact that she likes women."_

" _Did I hit a sore spot for you, Charlotte especially since your current lover left the castle recently?"_

Maura looked at Charlie who let out a sigh while Jane moved closer, feeling her heart constrict. _"Cassandra, I'm asking you to stop doing this and walk away from her,"_ Charlie pleaded quietly, ignoring the comment.

" _And if I don't?"_

" _I'll tell Jane."_

" _No, you won't,"_ everyone turned to see the queen. She stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her as she ordered, _"You will not speak a word to Jane, Charlotte and if you do, you will be punished."_

" _Then punish me."_

" _By all means."_

The scene faded then Maura looked at Jane then back at Charlie as she asked, "What did she do to you?"

"Whippings. Locked up in the dungeon. Crowe liked the fact that I was rotting in there for a couple days," Charlie answered with lack of emotions. "When I came out finally, I heard that Jane and Cassandra left the castle but only Jane returned with anger and heartache. The Queen tainted Jane enough and I tried to give her my side, but she wouldn't listen."

"All this time, you let me beat you down, guilt you and you never defended yourself," Jane commented.

Charlie shrugged then looked at Maura. "I'm sorry your exploration was highjacked by Hoyt. I understand you're trying to find information. What can I show you before dawn arrives," Charlie asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

Maura blinked, trying to gather everything that happened before she asked, "And Hoyt?"

"Another story for another time, Maura. I think Jane might be able to explain it more than I."

Jane nodded and moved next to her; Maura glanced around and asked softly, "Who is my mother?"

* * *

"Are you ready to find Maura, Arthur," Ian inquired as they mounted their horses.

Arthur mounted his as well as Gabriel Dean as Arthur answered, "Yes. Let me show you the way."

"Please do."

They started to ride toward the forest with Ian sharing a knowing look with Gabriel, hoping to find Maura so Ian can get his way, or they would have to find another way.

A choice that Ian preferred more.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I'm working a lot in school. It's hard to find time to write but here's the new chapter. I hope it filled the gaps between Charlie and Jane. So please, review! I love to hear from you! Thanks for your constant support.**


	13. Ch 12: Family Rescue

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **No family is perfect…we argue, we fight, we even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family. The love will always be there." - Unknown**_

* * *

Ch. 12: Family Rescue

" _But what happened to Maura's father," one of the children asked._

" _Patience, children. Patience."_

* * *

They rode into the forest until they reached a fork in the road, Ian and Gabriel looked around the area and took in the sight of the empty road. Arthur hoped off his horse and looked around and said, "There was no fork in the road; it was just one road."

"He's losing it," Gabriel whispered to Ian.

Ian hit the back of his head and retorted, "Shut up and let me handle this." He then slipped off his horse and approached the despondent Arthur. He touched his shoulder and gripped it tightly, which prompted the older man to stop moving his head frantically from side to side. "Are you sure that the path is here, Arthur," Ian questioned.

"Yes," Arthur answered hotly. "It was here and I don't know where it went."

"Roads do not just disappear, Arthur."

"He's losing it," Gabriel shouted.

Arthur looked over his shoulder, glaring at Gabriel until he felt Ian wrapped his arm around smaller shoulder, bringing Arthur's attention back to him. "Arthur, listen, you sure that Maura didn't run off," Ian questioned softly.

As if he was stabbed by a hot iron poker, Arthur pushed Ian's arm around his shoulder and answered angrily, "Maura would never leave me! She's a prisoner to a monster!"

"Well, we looked for her and now, _this path_ that you're talking about is not here so I believe we can walk away." He then began to drag Arthur back to the horse and continued, "Maura will return eventually."

Gabriel let out a small chuckle as Arthur walked to his horse. "Then you can give Ian your blessing of marriage and most likely send you to the loony bin afterwards," Gabriel stated loud enough for Arthur to hear. Ian's eyes darted over at Dean with pure anger while Arthur looked back at them incredulously.

"What did he say," Arthur questioned.

"He's being an idiot," Ian lied.

Arthur looked at Ian with narrowed eyes and it was that moment that Ian knew that he was caught because of Dean's mouth.

It was then Arthur saw darkness and felt a throbbing pain on his head.

* * *

Maura and Jane looked around to see that they were standing in front of a small cottage. "Where are we," Jane inquired as she looked around their surroundings.

"Wherever the Mirror brought us…," Charlie answered softly. Her voice trailed off at the sight of the cottage and looked around the area as well then she cleared her throat, "The Mirror answered Maura's question."

Maura stepped forward, walking toward the cottage until she stopped because of the sound of horse hooves stomping. She froze then relaxed, remembering that the Mirror world was just visions and not real. She watched the horse ride in with a man on it and Maura recognized that the figure.

 _It's him_ , she thought at the sight.

Doyle rode up to the cottage then the cottage door opened behind her; eyes went to the door as a beautiful woman walked out of the cottage. Maura's gaze went directly toward the cottage door as the woman stepped out, holding a small bundle in her arms. Doyle reined in his horse then dismounted from it before walking over to the woman.

Maura moved closer while in the distance, Jane and Charlie watched. "Patrick," the woman greeted in lovingly tone.

He gave a soft smile, touching his wife's cheek then giving her a small kiss on her lips. He then pulled back and looked down at the bundle. Suddenly, a small hand appeared from it, gripping onto his finger. "Hello, little one," he greeted softly then pressed his forehead against his wife's. "She's so beautiful, Hope."

She smiled back and before she could reply, the Mirror World froze suddenly then the vision began to disappear.

"Wait," Maura attempted but the picture was gone like lightning. She looked back at Jane who gave a sympathetic expression while Charlie seemed to have turned away and was looking up at the sky. Maura walked toward the two women then asked Charlie, "Why did it stop?"

Charlie didn't turn but she answered simply, "Not sure." She took in a deep breath and looked over her shoulder; her wounds, Maura observed, were healed and now, not visible. "Dawn is near," Charlie expressed to Jane.

Jane nodded then looked at Maura. Unsure how to comfort Maura, Jane touched Maura's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze, whispering, "I'm sorry, Maura."

"Don't be, Jane."

Charlie stepped forward. "You ready," she asked.

Maura nodded then unexpectedly, took Jane's hand as Charlie waved her hand. The mirror appeared then Jane touched the etching before it glowed. Jane stepped forward first then Maura entering the real world, leaving Charlie behind.

As the Mirror sealed, Charlie staggered back and glanced over her shoulder; the cottage reformed once more and Patrick with his wife and child reappeared. She reached her hand out, attempting to touch what was before her but it faded through her hand. Her face, in that moment, was stoic and seemed to reflect some sort of sadness as she took her seat in front of the cottage, staring at it in silence.

Meanwhile, Maura and Jane arrived into the real world with the curtains opened to reveal the breaking of dawn. Maura looked up at Jane to see that she was no longer in her human form but in her beast form. She raised her hand and touched Jane's paw who looked down at their hands then looked back at Maura.

Their eyes locked with Maura whispering softly, "Thank you."

Jane nodded and whispered back, "Of course."

Maura then stepped away from Jane and walked off, leaving the room. Jane watched as her figure disappeared down the hallway; Jane raised her paw, touching slowly as she let the warm feeling in her body sink in. She then noticed the glow from a distance, prompting her to turn at the glowing room. She walked toward the room and watched a white petal fall to the bottom of the bell jar.

Suddenly, the room shook and there was a loud crashing noise. Jane rushed over to the balcony and noticed that one of the bridges leading to a tower collapsed.

Jane sighed in defeat until she looked down at her paw and remembered Maura's touch.

 _There's hope. I think there's hope._

It seemed that night though sealed their friendship and it became a routine that the castle servants would observe. Jane and Maura would wake up, walk together and even have their meals together. There was no change of pattern; maybe a change of scenery for they would sit together in the library and look through the books to find more clues about Maura's family.

One day, Maura peered up from her book and look at her beastly companion. The light of the sun was coming through the stain glass window, highlighting her dark fur but reflected in her eyes. It reminded Maura quite often that underneath the mixture of forms of animals was a very real human being.

"Maura."

The young woman snapped out of her trance to see that Jane was looking at her. "I'm sorry, Jane, did you say something," Maura asked with an apologetic smile.

They then heard the loud thud and the castle shook as another part of castle collapsed. Maura has become so used to it that it didn't prompt her to jump in surprise.

"No, you seemed to be daydreaming," the Beast smiled softly. Maura blushed and Jane asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing."

"Is it about your family?"

"Something like that." _Not exactly lying to Jane cause she's been…well._

"Maura?"

"Sorry, Jane, I keep just daydreaming."

Jane leaned over and touched Maura's hand, giving it a light squeeze then removed it just as quickly. "I get it. You're finding out more about a family you never knew of," Jane stated. Maura gave a curious expression and Jane knew that it was Maura's nonverbal way of inquiring further. Jane closed the book in front of her and carried on, "When I first found out about Angela, Tommy and Frankie, I was surprised but, at the same time, I was. I mean, we looked so similar but I just thought that it was just common Italian traits until I found out after his death."

"In his journal," Maura added.

"How did-"

"The night after you show me the library. The Mirror showed me the day you found out; you were yelling at Charlie."

Jane sighed, "I don't know why she lets me."

"She cares about you. You're her family."

"Oddly enough. I treat her like shit."

"Language." Jane gave her a playful glare and Maura shook her head as she continued, "Have you tried talking to Angela, Tommy, and Frankie?"

There was hesitation with this answer as Jane glanced down at her paws then at Maura as she answered, "I…I can't face them. After all these years and with this curse, I got my own flesh and blood cursed so they probably hate me."

Silence came upon them and Maura wasn't sure what to do at this point. Though the household mentioned about the curse, it seemed that they weren't willing to explain how it came upon them or how to break it. Maura wanted to help her new friends but she wasn't sure how to start.

She placed her hand out and touched Jane's paw, giving it a light squeeze. "You'll find a way, Jane and I don't think they hate you for it," Maura stated softly. "People make mistakes, Jane."

The Beast gave a small smile and squeezed Maura's hand back. Before Jane could say anything back, the door slammed open to reveal Thomas and Frankie rushing in. Jane stood up from her chair and looked at the two candelabras, "What's wrong?"

"Another part of the castle collapsed, and we cannot locate Nina, TJ or Angela."

"Have you looked everywhere," Jane questioned cautiously.

"They were walking to that side of the castle then we heard the collapse and saw the south corridor caved in," Thomas shouted. "My son is in there."

"Tommy," Frankie tried to calm.

"Be quiet, Francisco! My son is in there, _our mother is in there_ and _your_ fiancé is in there and we really are depending on _our_ mistress! She's a-"

"Tommy!"

Suddenly, Jane rushed out, using her swift animal like speed and pass the two candelabras, prompting their flames to go out. Maura rushed over toward the door, picking up the candelabra brothers then asked them, "Does Charlie know?"

"It's her fault that this place is unstable," Tommy answered hotly.

Maura tried to keep up with the Beast, rushing upstairs then downstairs and through several halls until they reached the collapsed corridor. All the servants were gathered at the collapsed area with the entire tower and the wall landed into the broken ice of the frozen lake and rushing river. "Have you found them," Maura heard Jane shouted as they looked around the area.

"There's no sign," Korsak reported as he was hopping from one piece of rumble to another.

The castle rumbled again and more pieces began to fall apart once more. "Someone! Anybody," they heard Nina shout suddenly, prompting Jane to jump across the rubble to the other side. She attempted to lift it with her strength but couldn't for the rubble was too heavy even for her beast like strength. "Is TJ with you," she questioned.

Pure shock coursed through everyone, prompting Tommy to jump from Maura's hand to the rubble. "Tommy, get back here," Susie shouted, trying to stop the candelabra from running into the collapsed area.

"TJ," Tommy shouted.

"Papa!"

Tommy jumped over to another part of the rubble as did Jane, trying to listen for the sound while Maura and the others looked over by the edge. "TJ," Tommy shouted again, trying to get a visual of his son until Maura noticed in the far distance, a small brown spot.

"There," Maura pointed.

Everyone's eyes went down the cold, rushing river to see a little bear holding on tightly to a branch. "Papa, help," TJ screamed as he held on the river jiggled branch.

Hearing his son's cry, Tommy attempted to jump across the frozen lake but as the rubble sank and the river began to increase speed. He struggled and stopped, realizing that the jump was too far for him. Noticing the distress, Jane attempted to jump until another shake came and more rubble collapsed with it nearly hitting Jane and cornering her in.

"Jane, be careful," Maura shouted.

"Papa!"

Maura looked over at TJ, still trying to hold on then back at Jane who was trying to pull the rubble away that was blocking her path. "Can you get over," Maura asked Korsak, who was holding Frost at his waistband.

"No," Jane ordered from behind the rubble, "you need to stay there. No more people are getting hurt or trapped."

Maura looked over at TJ and backed away slowly before running straight toward the floating but disintegrating rubble. Her knees scrapped on the landing as she jumped to another while the rubble shook from the rush of the river flow. She felt the cold run down her neck from the water while she heard the servants shout for her to come back.

Meanwhile, Jane, stuck behind the rubble, heard the commotion and shouted, "What is happening?"

"Maura jumped the river," Frost shouted.

 _Maura, no,_ Jane felt worry run up her spine. She turned back toward the wall behind her and called out, "Angela! Nina! Are you there?"

"Mistress," Jane heard Angela call back.

 _Not anymore. I'm not your mistress…I'm not. I need to fix my mistake_

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Jane moved through the rubble and approached the wall that she thought Angela and Nina located was located. She crouched down and lifted the wall, groaning in pain as she said, "Nina, Angela, get out!"

Suddenly, a kettle hopped out and the feather duster, both coughing intensely. She released the rubble, placing it down with a low thump. She lifted them up and carried them through the collapsed area until she reached the area she was stuck at originally until there was a loud and thunderous shake.

* * *

" _Papa, will you still love me even with the new baby?"_

" _Of course, sunshine."_

" _Pinky promise?"_

" _I swear it to the moon and stars, my little one. Better than a pinky promise."_

"Stop dwelling on the past, Charlotte."

In the Mirror World, Charlie sat isolated in her room, peering out the window to the emptiness that was there. She rubbed her forehead then shook her head of the memory that danced before her.

It was the fifth one she had in the last couple of days with each one stronger and potent than the last.

The travel with Jane and Maura was unexpected and it brought up something that she avoided to think about; the search of family, _her_ family had gone for so long that she knew that those she cared, at least, the one person she needed to find was gone. _Time treats all wrong_ , she thought as she tapped her fingers on the balcony. She then took in a deep breath then released it before she heard a loud rumble.

"No," she mumbled as she peered out her window to see another part of the castle collapse once more. As the tower collapsed into the river, Charlie cringed and clenched her chest as if the collapse affected her body.

She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes until she heard a loud shout, _"Maura!"_

 _What the-_

* * *

"Maura, get back here!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"Not without TJ," Maura shouted back as she reached another stone platform. She felt her foot slip and fell; everyone gasped as they watched her sliding backwards toward the rushing river water. She gripped tighter and tried to climb up the rock then slipped again, sinking into the water until she felt a hand grip hers tightly.

"Are you crazy," Charlie stated as she lifted Maura back onto the roc then tied a rope around her waist.

"How are you outside the mirror," Maura shouted over the roaring water.

"Don't worry about that, let's get to TJ!"

Maura nodded, holding onto the rope as she jumped over to the next rubble. Charlie held onto the rope, keeping Maura steady as reached out her hand to grab TJ. "Maura," he called out and grabbed Maura's wrist, holding onto it tightly.

"I got you," Maura assured, tugging onto the rope to let Charlie know that she was returning. Charlie gripped the rope tightly as she stepped backwards, guiding Maura back to the servants. Upon reaching them, a cheer came from all of them with TJ being placed down.

The little bear ran over to his unlit candelabra, hugging him tightly then said softly, "Thank you."

Maura smiled then asked, "Where's Jane?"

"She's still stuck inside."

Maura rushed over to the rock and look at the servants. "You have to lift it up," she pleaded.

"It's too heavy for all of us," Korsak retorted. "It can collapse easily."

Maura looked back at the collapsed part of the castle then shouted, "Jane! Can you hear me?"

 _Jane!_

 _Maura…_

She could hear her voice and she shook head groggily as she heard other voices. "Janie, wake up please," she looked up to see Angela and Nina looking at her with worried expressions.

"She's waking up," Nina stated quickly to Angela.

Jane pushed the rubble from her back and shook her head, letting out a beast groan. She looked around and noticed that the rubble had enclosed them. "Are you okay," Jane asked in concern as she rubbed her head.

"We're fine, Jane but we're stuck again."

The Beast looked toward the collapsed rubble that blocked her entrance. She walked over to the wall and attempted to lift it. As it went up, she heard Maura shout, "Jane, are you okay?"

"We're fine!" She then looked over at Angela and Nina, "Nina, Ma, go!"

Angela's eyes widened in surprise at those words and before she could remark back, two hands grabbed her and Nina and was pulled out from the rubble. Jane dropped the rubble and fell backwards while in secured hands, Angela and Nina rolled toward a different direction. Once they stopped rolling, Angela and Nina opened their eyes to see Charlie standing up. Angela flipped back over and rushed over to the rubble, shouting, "We need to get her!"

"Is she okay," Maura asked in concern.

Angela didn't answer but continued to stare at the rubble in pure horror. Maura looked at the rubble then approached it as she assured, "Jane, don't worry, I'm not leaving you behind." The young woman then took off the rope around her waist and Charlie's before jogging away.

Charlie watched in curiously and followed Maura to the stable. When entering the stable, Charlie had to stop for a moment, looking up at the ceiling briefly. She looked at her hands, clenching them then looked down at her shirt to notice a red stain. _Damn it, not now,_ she thought as she grabbed a dark sash to wrap around her waist and cover the stain. She then brought her attention back to Maura and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"Can't you shapeshift," she asked back.

"I'm here in the human world so not exactly but if you can tell me what your plan is, I think I can help."

Maura looked up at Charlie as she placed the saddle on Bass quickly. "I read in a book about how horses and men were able to pull large stones in Egypt. I think I can use Bass to pull but if you cannot shapeshift, I don't know if it might work," the young woman explained.

"Let's try."

 **R &I**

Jane felt the rubble closing in around her; she never expected that this was how she was going to die. She curled her paw like fingers then stared at the wall as she thought, _I just want to make things right with my family and…I just need to get back to Maura._

 _I have to get back to Maura._

"Mistress," she heard.

"Korsak," Jane called back.

"Hold on and watch your head."

 _Watch my head?_

Suddenly, Jane heard a loud shout, "PULL!" Jane felt the rubble shift with a loud neigh in the background. "PULL," she heard again and the rubble moved once more. The rubble was beginning to collapse and Jane stood up instinctively and began to push against the rubble.

"PULL," Jane heard again and the rubble collapsed with Jane pushing through.

As Jane crashed through, the castle rubble began to collapse once more. "Grab her," Frost shouted and quickly, Maura and Charlie grabbed Jane's beast like arms and dragged her backwards, avoiding the rubble in its terror.

Jane looked up at Maura and asked quietly, "You okay?"

Maura retorted with an astonished look, "I'm okay? Are you okay?"

Jane nodded then looked over at the others; Frankie was hugging Nina, Tommy was hugging TJ tightly, and finally, Angela was looking at Jane directly. "You called me Ma," Angela said to her softly.

"Cause…cause…you are and I've been a horrible daughter."

A teary smile came on Angela's face and retorted, "No, not horrible, Jane. Just lost."

Angela smiled happily, moving over to the beast that rested on the ground. She kissed Jane forehead which prompted Jane to smile as did Maura. Suddenly, Jane felt something on her shoulder to see TJ hugging her shoulder. Everyone let out small gasps except Maura who was smiling.

"It was your fault," they heard suddenly and brought to their attention toward Tommy who was arguing with Charlie aside from the rubble.

"It isn't my fault that this place is falling apart," Charlie fired back.

"You're supposed to keep this place safe! My son, mother and sister-in-law almost died because of your incompetence!"

"Tommy," Jane called, trying to calm the situation as she marched over to the two of them. As she approached she noticed that Charlie was holding her side and realization came over her. She reached out and touched Charlie's shoulder. "You're physically here. How are you physically here?"

"I walked out…of…"

Suddenly, Charlie started to wobble and blinked rapidly as a low whisper came to her ear. _"I warned you of the consequences if you stepped out of the mirror,_ " it sung sweetly.

"Charlie," Jane called out to her as Charlie collapsed forward. Jane caught her and laid her back quickly, shaking her lightly as she stated, "Charlie, this is not funny. Wake up, Charlie."

Maura rushed over with the others and crouched down next to her body. She touched Charlie's face and felt the coolness of her skin; too cool as if there was no body heat left in her. She placed her head on Charlie's chest and heard a low thump then another. "Her heart is beating too slow," Maura said to the others.

"Mistress, Maura, look."

While Maura was listening to Charlie's heartbeat, Susie was trying to fan her until she noticed that there was red under Charlie's shirt. "That's blood," Korsak pointed out.

In a swift movement, Jane ripped Charlie's shirt to reveal the deep, dark red and jagged scar coming from Charlie's chest. It was something that Jane never seen before nor had the others for the scar crawled up her chest to a bit of her neck. Maura placed her hands on the wound, trying to stop the blood with the pressure but it seemed to do nothing.

"It won't stop."

"Mir…"

Jane leaned closer and questioned, "What Charlie?"

"Mir..ror."

"Mirror? She wants back to the Mirror," Frost questioned after hearing those words.

"It might be the only way to help her," Maura said gravely as Charlie's began to pale more.

Despite her exhaustion, Jane lifted Charlie up and rushed into the castle with Maura trailing behind. As they reached up the staircase, Maura noticed the bleeding becoming worst. "She's not going to make it to your room, Jane," Maura pointed out as she tried to listen for Charlie's breathing.

 _Think, Jane_ , the Beast thought then realization came. "This way," she suggested, heading to the opposite direction.

They charged up the staircase to the empty hallway to a familiar door; Jane kicked the door to reveal the Hall of Mirrors with Maura lifting Charlie's hand and made it touch one of the mirrors. The mirror became a pathway to go through and they sunk into the mirror, entering the Mirror World.

Maura watched as darkness seemed to pulse around them but Charlie was still not moving. "Charlotte, wake up," Maura called out to her.

But there was no reply.

Instead, Jane and Maura felt a tug to their ankles and they pulled into the floor, sinking in with Charlie resting in Jane's arms. But as their heads slipped through, they began to free fall toward the ground at a fast rate; As they were falling, Maura looked over to see Charlie and Jane freefalling as well with the Beast in changing shape.

"Charlie, wake up! We are going to die here," Jane roared.

The ground was moving closer and closer and Maura closed her eyes, preparing for impact until she felt Jane grasp onto her arm. She wrapped her body around Maura's protectively while Maura held onto her.

" _You have control of this world."_

Maura's eyes opened and looked at Charlie's body then looked at Jane as she placed her hand out and thought just one word.

 _Stop…_

Jane's back didn't crash into the ground but instead, it was placed down gently onto the field of grass. Feeling the softness of the grass, Jane rested back her head in pure shock then brought her attention to Maura and asked, "You okay?"

Maura nodded then, out of pure instinct, rested her head in Jane's chest, hugging her tightly. Surprised by this gesture, Jane returned it and whispered, "We're okay. We're fine." Maura lifted her head up and again, their eyes locked with Maura feeling a blush running up her cheeks as she slipped out Jane's grasp.

"Sorry," Maura mumbled as she dusted her skirt off.

Jane cleared her throat and stood up from the ground, dusting herself off. She felt flustered and her heart was beating like a drum; was it because of the adrenaline of the chaos or the feeling of Maura being so close? It confused her and she wasn't sure but she took in a deep breath then released it as she looked around her surroundings. "Fuck," she sighed out of relief.

"Language."

"Really, Maur? We…almost died."

"Almost," Maura gave a small, cheeky smile.

Jane shook her head, smiling back.

It was calm moment and Maura took it as a moment to reflect on the fact that Jane reconciled with her family. It was something that made Maura's chest swell in pride because Jane seemed to take in Maura's conversation of making things right.

"Oh…"

Maura's head snapped at the sound, her thoughts remembering immediately about Charlie. Both Jane and her rushed over to the sound to see Charlie clenching her bleeding scar. She groaned again and let out a howl as it began to heal before Maura and Jane's eyes.

As it closed, Charlie gasped and flung forward, gripping her chest while Maura watched as color came back to her cheeks. Groggily, she stood up and turned around to see Jane and Maura staring at her in pure shock.

"Char-" Jane started but before she could complete it, Charlie raised her hand then gave a quick snap of her fingers.

In that snap, Jane and Maura were flung backwards and landed onto a cold hard tile floor. Maura looked over to see that Jane was shaking her wolf-like head, making Maura realize that Charlie sent them back to the real world, back to Jane's room. She then brought her gaze toward the mirror that had been flipping.

It had begun to slow down when she noticed that Charlie wasn't in the mirror but a little girl. Maura blinked a couple of times with the image changing from each flip from a reflection of Maura to Charlie to the little girl.

 _I've seen you before_ , Maura thought but she couldn't place where but it made Maura determine to see more in the mirror, more than ever.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of posting. I'm in my final year of college and it's very busy so updates will be sporadic but will come. Also, I've been trying to figure out how this story is going to go and I've been trying to map it out as well. I want to wish everyone a happy holiday and a happy new year! Thanks for your constant support!**


	14. Ch 13: Toy Soldier

**Disclaimer: Read Prologue**

* * *

" _ **The soul always knows what to do to heal itself. The challenge is to silence the mind." – Caroline Myss**_

* * *

Ch. 13: Toy Soldier

"Maybe, we should try to cheer Maura up," Frost suggested as the servants gathered in the kitchen.

"But what should we do," Nina inquired as she peered outside to see Maura and the Mistress walking in the maze garden. They seemed comfortably close with smiles on their faces and the servants could feel that something was changing.

Many things were changing.

The search for Maura's birth family was starting to fiddle away with the Mirror World. Since the incident with Charlie, the Mirror World would bring Jane and Maura in, but the travel and scheme of the world could never change. Jane tried to do something but even the world was becoming to make her changes less frequent.

It brought Maura a chance to look at Jane in the Beast form and a time to get to know Jane as an individual _and_ friend besides her captor. Oddly enough, Maura found comfort from her larger and hairy friend who turned out to be kinder than expected.

Maura learned that Jane was not a quiet person or brooding like Maura first meet her. In reality, Jane proved to be an excellent observer and she proved to have interest in stories involving mystery and intrigue. Maura enjoyed these subjects as well and found it nice when Jane placed input in the latest reading presented.

Jane learned further about Maura's great interest in medicine. Though she didn't quite understand some of the big words that Maura articulated, but Jane enjoyed the sight of Maura's excitement and passion.

It seemed that they were becoming closer, but it also seemed that time was running out. As each petal from the rose fell, the castle shook and reminded the servants and the Beast that they would be in their physical states forever.

It prompted Jane to look at the mirror each time to see that Charlie was not showing herself. It also seemed the castle was falling apart slowly as well which brought further concerns but it couldn't be resolved for it was under Charlie's domain.

One night, Jane and Maura were walking through the halls of the castle. In Maura's hands was the journal with Maura reading the lines as closely as possible. Using one of the few inanimate candelabras, Jane lit the darkness away from Maura's sight and let her read as they spoke. It was night like these with the stars and the moon besides the man made light that Maura felt more at peace that she ever had in a long time.

 _But why,_ she pondered as she turned the page of the journal. _I shouldn't feel this way especially being captured and yet, here I am, feeling different than captured. I feel freer than I have ever before,_ Maura thought when she heard Jane pointed quietly, "I notice that you've been going through that journal every night."

"It belonged to _him_ ," Maura retorted, never looking away. "I just feel like it would give me answers but it just gives me more questions."

"Like?"

"It says here that 'I have to deal with a business partner' and it doesn't deal with any specifics except that it was over, and business was back in order afterwards."

"Didn't you say that the Mirror World showed that Patrick Doyle had some issues in his reputation," Jane inquired.

"But what, Jane? What was so bad?"

Suddenly, there was a light giggle causing the two to jump; Jane's claws appeared while Maura closed the journal and lifted it up defensively. They heard the giggle again and Jane shouted into the darkness, "Who's there?"

There was no reply but instead, there was another small giggle. _"Little one, come here,"_ they heard and turned over their shoulder to see Patrick Doyle walking down the hallway, laughing.

"How…"

"The castle has to be doing that," Jane stated softly as they moved faster, trying to follow the apparitions before they disappeared.

The apparitions went down the hallways further down with Patrick Doyle's footsteps echoing while he hummed, chasing after the little girl. "Who is the little girl," Maura mumbled as she moved faster down the hallway.

They reached the Hall of Mirrors watching the apparitions disappeared through the doors. Maura and Jane ran over toward the door and attempted to push through the door, but it seemed that there was a great weight against it. "It's stuck," Jane grunted as she pushed once more, trying to force the door open.

The laughter came again as if it was the chime of a clock, signaling the change of time. Instead, it reminded Maura that she was close to what she wanted to know but never gaining it.

The doors mocked her.

Suddenly, in a swift motion, Jane heard a loud thud and a hiss of pain which prompt Jane to look at Maura in shock. Maura cringed in pain as she pulled back her fist, rubbing it as it throbbed intensely. "Why did you do that," Jane asked as she brought her focus away from the door. She took Maura's hand into her paw, examining the red marks that Maura made on her knuckles.

"I got angry," Maura sighed. "I…I just punched…"

"Hard too. We should have Angela look at it."

"I'm fine," Maura reassured, pulling her hand away and bringing her attention back to the door. "We need to get inside."

"The castle is not letting us and that usually means that Charlie is not letting us in." Maura gave a curious look and before she can wonder, Jane continued, "I know. I wonder why as well and I'm not sure what is happening either."

Jane returned her attention back to the door and pushed against it again. She tried twisting the knob of the door until the knob fell from the door suddenly. Jane gave a confused look, staring at the object on the ground.

Frustration began to crawl up Jane's face and raised her fist, hitting the door hard causing the wall to vibrate. "Open the door," Jane ordered, knowing full well that the walls have ears. "You can't keep us out of this room, Charlie!"

" _Who says I'm trying to,_ " they heard suddenly as the door disappeared.

Maura looked up and shouted, "Bring the door back."

The door reappeared suddenly, and the doors opened slowly to reveal the Hall of Mirrors. Maura entered the room and looked around, trying to see if the shadows were still there but all Maura could see was her reflection in every single mirror except for one.

The shattered one that Hoyt was in.

Maura sighed and Jane looked around the room, noticing the pain in Maura's eyes. She approached the mirror and touched the engraved frame of one of the mirrors. "Open the door to the place that reflects," Jane said the incantation.

Suddenly all the mirrors glowed, and the laughter came back suddenly. Maura looked toward the direction that the laughter came from and quickly, she jumped in which prompted Jane to shout after her, but Maura was already gone. Jane attempted to follow in until the portal closed, prompting to shout, "Hey! Let me through!"

Another portal suddenly opened at the same mirror and Jane rushed through, falling in.

* * *

Groggily, Arthur was waking up to the dark sky with everything throbbing. He attempted to move and turned his head to see that he was alone in the forest with no one there. "Someone, help," he shouted in his hoarse voice.

 _Maura…oh Maura, how I wish you were here._

"I've failed as a father," he mumbled to himself. "I failed as a guardian. I promised…I promised her and Patrick; I failed them both."

 _Maura…oh Maura, I tried for your sweet mother and I failed._ _I tried for that ass of a father of yours and I failed…I couldn't even protect your sister._

The pain came back once more and he cried softly, "Oh Maura, I'm sorry." He then leaned his head against whatever Ian and Gabriel tied him to and closed his eyes, wondering what would happen to him.

* * *

Jane pushed through the portal and landed on the ground with a thud. She groaned and looked at her hands to see that they weren't beast like anymore. She pushed herself from the ground and looked around, recognizing as the garden maze. "Charlie," the human formed Beast called out, trying to find the holder of the Mirror World.

There was no reply, instead, she heard soft piano music which prompted a confused expression to rest on Jane's face.

She entered the maze, following the music and as she walked, she took in the sight of the maze. It was not covered in the snow of the castle and the flowers that bloomed in the hedges seemed to have died. "Charlie, what is happening," Jane said softly, knowing full well that her friend could hear her.

Again, there was no answer, however, the music became louder. She looked out into the distance, seeing the vine covered piano was near and sitting at the piano was a figure.

"Charlie."

 **R &I**

She crashed with a hard thud and at first, her immediate instinct was to feel for another beside her. But, when she felt nothing but empty space and the floor she was on, Maura realized that Jane was not with her. She looked down at the ground below her and she realized that she wasn't in the castle anymore.

"Jane," she called out, trying to find out if she was alone.

When Jane didn't reply, Maura sighed and pushed herself off the floor, taking in the texture as well.

She took in the sight of the cottage she was inside. She glanced toward the window and took in the sight to see that it was night time. She brought her attention back to the cottage she was in, taking in the sight. There were bookshelves and small toys that seemed to prove that there was a child there. _The little girl,_ Maura thought about, remembering Doyle chasing a little looked around once more than noticed that above a fireplace was a portrait.

Immediately, she recognized the style as her…well, as Arthur's. It was the Doyle family, looking proud but not noble. First, she looked at Patrick Doyle, taking in the full size that the portrait seemed to reflect. He was more stoic and yet, the man she saw with the child was laughing didn't look so cold.

The woman next to him, she remembered was named Hope and her eyes immediately drew to the hazel eyes. _Same eyes_ , Maura analyzed; for some odd reason though, Maura moved closer to the painting and took in the beauty that was her biological mother. _You look so much like her_ , Maura heard, prompting her to look around.

She looked back at the painting in confusion then looked down at young child standing between the two adults.

It was a little girl then Maura glanced up at what her mother held in her arms which happened to be a small bundle. She brought her attention to the little girl, moving closer and took in the sight of the eyes; grayish-green eyes.

 _I've seen those eyes before…_

Suddenly, a sound of soft lullaby being hummed broke Maura's trained of thought; it was so familiar and yet, she wasn't sure why. There was then a cry, an infant cry, that was loud that the humming stopped, and a soft voice came, "Hush little one, it will be okay."

"Mama, why does she cry so much," Maura heard. The young woman followed the voice, wrapping around the corner to see the little girl in her nightgown standing by her mother and the little baby. Maura brought her attention toward the little girl once more, moving closer to see that in the little girl's hand was a small soldier.

The mother looked down at her daughter and whispered, "She's hungry that's all, honey." The little girl nodded then looked at her toy soldier and sighed. The mother heard this and looked down at the little one, running her hand through the small light brown hair and asked, "What's wrong?"

"When will Papa be home," the child answered.

"Soon. Very soon, Ch-"

The vision frozen, prompting Maura to attempt to approach the mother and little girl but, as she moved closer, they seemed to move farther away. "Wait," Maura called out, "Come back!"

Darkness filled the room suddenly and once again, Maura started falling once more into the void.

 **R &I**

"Charlie," Jane called out as she approached the piano.

There was no reply instead, Jane heard a small out of tune hit of the piano chord. Jane cringed and climbed up the gravel road to the piano to see Charlie focusing on the piano keys or that's what she thought until she was close enough to see in Charlie's hand a toy soldier.

"What the hell is going on, Charlie," she questioned. "This place is almost falling apart."

"Is it," Charlie questioned back. She twisted the toy soldier in her hand then closed the hand, making it disappear as she retorted, craning her neck, "I haven't noticed especially it seems everything _and_ everyone is breaking."

"What do you mean by that?"

Charlie disappeared from the piano suddenly, making Jane approach the piano before she reappeared, walking down the gravel path. "Hey, wait," Jane called out as she tried to catch up with her friend but again, Charlie disappeared with a snap.

 _Stop doing that_ , Jane thought.

"Time is against us, Jane." Jane looked up to see Charlie sitting on top of one of the hedges. "You see the rose…it's dying," Charlie explained.

"But what do you mean about everyone is breaking, Charlie? What's happening with this world? What's happening to you? I thought you can never leave the mirror" Charlie looked down and Jane continued with worry, "Charlie, what is happening?"

"I…I don't know how to explain it…"

"Try."

 **R &I**

As Maura was freefalling, she noticed that it seemed to just go into a darker and darker part. She noticed that out in the distance was a floor and as it seemed to move faster toward her, she felt panic rushing to her. But as she slowed down, she realized that she was not going to hit the floor; she placed her hands out and let them touch the floor.

She pushed herself from the floor and looked around to see that she was in a completely new place.

It was a bedchamber.

The bed was made with the windows covered with light blue curtains. Around the whole room seemed to be objects covered by white sheets as if to conceal something. A wooden desk sat against the wall with papers spread in pure chaos.

Maura approached the desk and looked down at the papers to see tear stains on the paper. She then noticed that along this sole piece seemed that the edge was ripped as if the page was torn from a book. She glanced at the other papers and it was apparent that this was only piece that was torn.

Maura's eyes scanned the page and immediately, she noticed that the handwriting seemed familiar. She placed the paper aside then opened her satchel to pull out Arthur's journal. She ran her fingers through the pages, letting each page show itself to her until she reached a certain section.

It was the very last pages of the journal or at least, of the writing.

 _She was gone. I had lost her now and it was going to be Constance, Maura, and me. I must protect the last Doyle even if it kills me. Forgive me, my friends, I've failed you and I failed your daughters._

"Daughters," Maura mumbled.

She looked back at the torn page and began to read aloud, _"I write this in great haste and in pure sadness. The little Doyle brought her baby sister to me, but she was covered in ashes and soot; her eyes reflected pure terror. I went back to the cottage and found the remains; they are gone, and I fear it leaves the two children orphans. Constance and I need to leave the city and take the children, to protect them. Little Charlotte doesn't know why her parents are gone or why her home is gone. She just kept repeating that 'Mama and Papa told me to take the baby and run'. She ran and the only place she knew was mine…"_

"Charlotte…" Maura mumbled softly. She stood up from her chair and charged toward the sheets, pulling each one off to reveal the mirrors that surrounded the room. As each one revealed, voices began to fill the room.

"The curse won't be broken."

"She's here and you don't know what to say."

"The two Doyles under one roof."

"You cannot stop the darkness."

"You're dying with this place and eventually, you will be dust."

The sayings continued on and on, becoming louder and louder until Maura felt too overwhelmed and began to cover her ears, closing her eyes and hoped that the voices would stop.

" _Charlie, wake up!"_

Maura's eyes widened and looked at the ground to see that it was a dirt ground. She looked up and took in the moment as she noticed that it was night time and she felt a warm sensation around her then she noticed that there seemed to be an illuminating tinge coming from behind her. She turned and she gasped in shock at the sight of the cottage on fire.

" _Papa! Mama!"_

" _Let her go!"_

Maura's eyes darted to the voices to see a bunch of horses with mysterious riders. Two held Patrick Doyle, making him bent down while another man held his wife; they struggled while a taller man held the little girl by her arm. _"Papa,"_ Maura heard the little girl cry aloud as she struggled.

In another guard's arm was the infant.

" _Let her go, O'Rourke! She's just child,"_ Doyle pleaded.

" _You can't run, Patrick. You know all too well that. I own you!"_

Maura watched as Doyle's wife struggled and shouted, _"Please! Let them go!"_

" _Leave my family out of this, Thomas! Let my wife and children go, you want me."_ O'Rourke looked at the little girl the at the baby in his guard's arms before he nodded his head. The guard crouched down and handed the infant to the little girl, releasing her which prompted her to jog to her father in fright.

Patrick pulled away from the guards and grab his daughter's shoulders. His eyes locked on his daughter's as he whispered softly to his daughter with Maura being unable to hear the exchange.

Suddenly, the little girl looked at her mother before the mother nodded in agreement with tears running down her cheeks, prompting the little girl to run with the baby. The wife was thrown to the ground to join her husband in which they held each other as O'Rourke gestured for a soldier, holding a torch to approach the cottage.

As the soldier began to set the home on fire, O'Rourke looked down at the couple with a sneer before everything faded into darkness.

"It was the last thing I remember."

Maura turned around sharply to see Charlie standing in the darkness, looking down at the object in her hand. She moved closer to see that in Charlie's hand was a toy soldier with Maura piecing together everything she saw. Realization hit her and Charlie looked up with Maura taking in the sight of the eyes; _his_ eyes.

"He whispered in my ear that night that I had to be brave and run. Don't look back and just keep running. Heavy words for a five-year-old especially when you realize later on that was the last moment you had with your parents," she explained quietly.

"You've been lying to me," Maura blurted, feeling anger rise in her. "Holding information away from me when I've been asking! You've been seeing me answering the questions."

"I also thought you were dead," Charlie retorted, clenching her hand around the toy soldier.

"How could you? I look like our mother!"

Charlie waved her hand to show Arthur and Constance Isles riding in their carriage with Constance holding a baby Maura while Arthur sat beside Charlie. They reached a river and suddenly, the carriage fell over with Charlie watching Arthur and Constance going down the river with Maura while Charlie did the same but somehow got hold of a branch. She pulled herself to shore then shouted, as she walked along the river, " _Arthur! Constance! Where are you?"_

Charlie snapped her fingers and continued, "I thought you died in that river and for eleven years, I wandered for years; scrounging, begging, and stealing until I was sixteen, until I reach this castle."

"Why didn't you tell me? I deserve to know about my parents!"

" _Your parents,"_ Charlie hissed. "You never knew them! _I_ knew them! Every day and night, I think about that day. I never understood as a child of what happened, and the pieces have been missing. That damn journal in your satchel revealed everything!"

Suddenly, the toy soldier was thrown across the darkness and became an empty field. "For years, I thought my father was just a simple merchant but of course, he got tangled in the wrong ideals. He tried to get out of it, and it left us as orphans. I idolized him and I feel betrayed," Charlie shouted. "So, don't you dare say that you deserve to know! You had a life! You had a family! You had _freedom!_ "

The field then rumbled, and Charlie cried out in anguish, clenching her side, and almost hunching over before she straightened her spine. She looked up at the sky, "All my life I wondered what you would look like, telling myself that I failed Papa and Mama and here, you are. The very spitting image of mother; a ghost almost."

Maura looked away, feeling her tears run down her cheeks. "You don't know what I experienced," Maura retorted. "I was told I was odd! People thought my love for science was weird. People laughed at me for being smart! I was alone!"

Charlie closed her eyes and began to walk into the field. Maura attempt to follow until she felt an hand on her wrist pulling her back. She turned and looked to see Jane giving her a small sad expression and at first, Maura wanted to pull away, chase after her sister but instead, she retreated into Jane's arms and began to sob.

Jane rubbed Maura's back slowly and brought her attention back to the fading sight of Charlie in the field, recalling the conversation the two had earlier.

* * *

"Try."

Charlie sighed, tapping her fingers on her legs as she confessed, "I'm dying, Jane."

"What," Jane questioned, trying to wrap her head around this confession. "You can't be dying. You look fine and the only time you were dying was when you left the Mirror World!"

"Jane, I am."

Jane looked at Charlie intensely and the sad but tired expression on her servant's face confirmed it. The Beast took a seat on the garden bench and leaned back against the hedge. "How do you know," she asked softly.

"When we were cursed, the Enchantress warned me that if I ever left the Mirror that it would speed the process of me dying."

"The bleeding."

"Yes, but it's not just leaving this world." Charlie removed herself from the hedge and sat next to Jane, continuing, "As the rose wilts, the castle has been collapsing but, in addition, I have been growing weaker. But everything is starting to take its toll and even as the rose doesn't wilt, I can feel as the next petal is ready to fall…I can feel it and it's becoming hard to hold this place together. I'm falling apart, Jane."

Jane bowed her head and asked, "The bleeding? How do you have that scar?"

"Remember, when I was thrown against the mirror when the Enchantress showed her power?" Jane nodded and Charlie continued, "Giant shard stabbed the side. How ironic right? Confide in the very thing that is killing."

"I need to break this curse," Jane said softly.

Charlie touched Jane's shoulder, "You can only do what you can do, my friend."

"And when you found your sister." Charlie's head snapped and Jane gave a sad smile, "I figured it out as we were walking. You've been taking things from Maura like the journal pages, hiding the genealogy. The part that confirmed it all was your reaction just now and…the toy soldier in your hand. You're the little girl in the visions."

Charlie opened her hand to show the toy soldier and sighed, "I…I wasn't sure, at first but it's true and all I keep thinking about is how much she looks like my mother."

"You need to tell her the truth. She deserves it."

"And I deserve to be free, but we can't get what we want," Charlie snapped back with a clap of thunder. She watched as Charlie twist her neck then shake her head before she looked back at Jane than at her hand.

Their eyes locked and Jane stood up immediately as she called, "Charlie, wait."

But she was gone once more and Jane was in a field suddenly.

Knowing that there was a reason for the sudden appearance at the field, Jane began to walk through the field.

* * *

Jane brought Maura back to the real world after consoling her; she escorted her back to her room with Maura entering the room first. She took a seat on her bed while Jane stayed at the door awkwardly. Unsure on what to do, Jane scratched the back of her furry neck and she said softly, "I'll leave you be."

"Stay," Maura said suddenly. "Just stay…please, Jane."

"Okay," Jane retorted, entering the bedroom, and taking a seat in the chair in the room.

"No, Jane. Come to the bed."

Jane's eyes widened but nevertheless, she approached the bed and stood there awkwardly. Gently, Maura grabbed Jane's paw and pulled her toward the bed, making her lay down then Maura sighed, resting her head on Jane's furry shoulder. As her eyes closed, she felt Jane rest her arm around her waist, making Maura feel more secure and lull into a deep sleep.

As Maura began to fall asleep, Jane looked up at the ceiling then back at Maura with her heart racing rapidly. She felt a tight pit in her stomach and at first, she wasn't sure of the feeling until she recalled it so long ago with Cassandra.

But it was definitely different than the time with Cassandra; it felt more intense and closer with Jane realizing that she would do anything to make Maura feel better. She would do anything for her which prompted the only thought that Jane can conjured up in that moment.

 _I'm in love with her._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been busy and a lot has happened in the last couple months but have no fear, I plan to finish this! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and again, I appreciate your patience!**


End file.
